Once Again
by Sentinel103
Summary: Five years after graduation what has become of the famous teen heros. What will their futures hold?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer. This story is a work of fiction. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and other ****characters that you saw on the show are owned by the Disney Corporation and not me. Other parts are real live things, if you can call a B1 Lancer live. They are mostly owned by the United States Government. You'll notice them when they pop up. All persons actions and most places mentioned in this story are not real. Just for the record I don't make anything on this story, it just helps my ulcer feel better.**

**Thanks to CajunBear73 for his badical ****beta skills and encouragement. Also a great thanks to Spectre666 for his beta skills as well. His encouragement and humor have helped me stay on track and task. A big thanks to Jeriddian for his excellent punctuation guide that he cleverly disguised as the fantastic story "So the Drama: The Resolution" which I stole with his blessing for the purpose of helping me with my grammar and punctuation. Another thanks to him regarding the data on recovering from particular injuries.**

**Well I hope that I don't mess this up too bad.**

**And this is the re-write to make things come out more even. When I wrote it I didn't know that I was going to receive PM's asking for sequels and prequels.**

**ST 103**

Once Again

Chapter 1

_Middleton, Colorado:_

She sat waiting for him, he agreed to meet her for dinner. She called him right after her mom told her he was back in town. She hadn't seen him in a little more than five years. Kim wondered what her best friend was like now. The last time she saw him was when they had broken up during the summer after their high school senior year, he had secrets that he couldn't share. He told that he couldn't because of a promise. For her, the teen hero even after the attempted invasion, things had gone the way she had expected them too after school except that Josh had come back into her life. He was smooth, very smooth. Soon he had her eating out of his hand. Just like the first time she fell for him. Then it was the tearful break up with her then boy friend. He said he understood and just walked away with his head down. He had looked defeated

While he had dropped out of sight she had gone to a good school. She married Josh while they were sophomores in college. She had been terrified of going to her best friend's house to visit his parents knowing how she must have caused them so much pain. She didn't invite him to the wedding since she didn't have the courage to ask for his address. The marriage didn't last, she finally saw what she had done, when her other best friend Monique asked her what happened to him. Kim found she didn't have to guts to tell her. Now five years later her old best friend was back. So much had changed. For a year after the divorce she had cried herself to sleep almost every night wondering what had happened to him, but now he was back maybe she could convince him to forgive her. She may not deserve it, but she felt she had to try.

---

Earlier in the day Kim's old best friend had called his mom and told her that her would be in town for a couple of days and asked if he could stay at home for that time. Barb Stoppable had been enjoying a cup coffee with her friend, Anne Possible, when she got the call. About a half hour later he showed up with a knock on the door. As she opened the door both women gasped at the change in him. He was taller, now over six foot and had put on nearly forty pounds since he was last home . He stood erect and proud in his Class A uniform. As he pulled off his beret he said, "hi mom, I'm home. I'm sorry it's been so long." She grabbed him in a bone crushing hug crying into his green jacket. "Ron," she started, "welcome home Ronnie! You caught us by surprise. Hanna is at school and Dean's out of town until tomorrow night, please come inside honey," as she drug her son into the house.

Ron looked up and saw Anne. She came up to him and gave him a warm hug, there were tears in her eyes too. She knew what her daughter had done in her quest for the 'perfect' man and what had that gotten her. Anne thought of her daughter as she held on to the young soldier, _maybe there's time left to put their lives back together. _The three talked for a while when Anne brought up that she thought that Kimmie would like to see him again. Ron had smiled and told her it would be fine. Anne also didn't tell him much about Kim, she thought that it would be best for Kim to let him in on that.

Barbara on the other hand, felt her son needed a little warning about what he was going to see while Anne was on the phone with her daughter. "Ronald, Kimberly is not the girl she was when you left. Remember how she was all out in love with you and then you had the breakup? Well I can't say exactly what happened, because for one thing it's confusing, but she still loves you with her whole heart. You didn't hear it from us, but they are not married anymore so act surprised...please? Whatever happened to your Kimberly is so confusing that Anne and Global Justice had to give her slightly different memories of what happened. When they had her under deep hypnosis they felt that she would shatter if she realized what happened. You must believe me that she began to feel comfortable again when she took a nap in your old bed while babysitting Hanna one day. So no matter what happens Ronald, remember she loves you.", she explained as Anne hung up the phone.

"I still love Kim with all my heart Mom and Mrs. P, it's just been so long and so much as happened.", he told the two mothers.

"Well don't be surprised at Kimmie's feelings for you Ronald. She's been saying prayers for you for a long time. If you have a place for her in your heart please let her back in. She cried for a very long time over you after she came home from her divorce. When she woke up from that bombing at the UN, the first thing she thought was that she was married to you and not to Josh. I had a lot of explaining to do to her and even had to show her pictures to convince her that it wasn't the case. Don't be surprised that she is wearing the promise ring.....she didn't throw it away. Somehow Monique, right after you left, asked her about why she was dating Josh when she was still wearing your ring. Josh removed it from Kimberly's hand to threw it to Monique. There's a lot of things going on here so don't be surprised. Just know that my daughter is truly and deeply in love with you.", Anne told him.

"She was in the bombing?", Ron asked, "She still has the ring?"

"Yes she may have been confused, or her true feelings may have come out. I just don't know Ron. Her mind was such a mess when she came back to us. We were so afraid that she might lose herself to her demons.", Anne told Kim's best friend, "As for the ring, all I can say is that she promised her devotion to you even if you never came back. She made that promise in front of both of our families."

"I'll try not to notice. I still love her Dr. Possible, I can't get her out of my heart. I just left because I had always dreaded that she would find another man. Then when it looked like she did, I just couldn't live here in Middleton anymore. The pain was so devastating I had to go and do something that would take my mind off of it. So I found a place that wanted me for me, a place that I could find my own way. That's why I'm dressed the way I am.", he explained.

---

Kim watched the door of the restaurant nervously. She kept looking at her watch, it was still fifteen minutes till he was supposed to arrive. The door opened, she saw him. God, was he different. Where he was cute before now he was handsome, he was taller and had more muscle. There was no fat on him. Her mom didn't tell her where he had been just that he was back for a bit. And he had his old smile for her. There could be only one like him. Ron Stoppable was the original. As he approached her she rose, she was shaking like a leaf. Kim walked up and gave her Ron the hardest hug that that she could give him. And to her surprise Kim got it back in return. Kim looked him over, he was dressed in khakis, a black polo shirt with an unusual emblem on the left breast, he was wearing a semi dress shoes, not the hockey jerseys and cargoes that he had worn most of his time during high school. At this point from his attire she had no idea what he had done with his life. She knew that he would never wear those hockey jerseys again.

"How have you been KP?", Ron asked her softly, "I have missed you so much over the years, sorry I haven't been around, but I have a job that keeps me pretty busy. I'm sorry that I couldn't attend the wedding, but I was out of the country at the time and really couldn't get away. This is the first time I've been home since high school. So, any way I apologize for not sending you guys anything. I was really busy and wasn't in a place where I could shop, so how's Josh doing and what's married life like?"

A waiter came up and asked for their drink order, Kim asked for a glass of wine and Ron asked for a beer. He told her, "might as well enjoy it while I can, I gotta head back out in a couple of days." Kim looked him over carefully, he had short, make that very short hair. His hands were calloused with various scars on them. He had a weathered, sun burned face, it already had age creases on it. He didn't look like a normal 23 year old man. He looked more like 35.

"Oh Ron, I really missed you. About the wedding. No big. Well I guess it was big at the time, but not now. For me I got the degree I wanted and went to work for GJ and now am one of their trainers. I'm not a field agent anymore since the accident," she told him.

"Accident, what accident KP, are you OK," he asked in a concerned voice.

"I was on a mission, when I was struck by shrapnel from a land mine. It cut a chunk out of the hamstring on my left leg. So I can't do the the acrobatic stuff I used to do, it's pretty hard to run fast now as well. As for married life, after I was hurt Josh left me. I didn't know that he had been seeing other women even before we got married. When he left he told me I was damaged goods anymore and didn't think I was as good a trophy wife as I should be," she was crying now. "God how he played me, I was so stupid," she continued, "I swear that I don't know anything about men, I just should have asked Monique first, but no not the I can do anything girl. I just screwed up every thing including you and me," she finished still crying.

Ron got up and came over and sat next to her. He held her while she cried into his shoulder. She had been holding back all this time and she was letting it loose. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You know KP, I never did like monkey boy, but he hurt you. I ought go find him and kick his butt," he told her.

"No Ron don't get in trouble over me, he isn't worth it. I'm glad he's out of my life once and for all. I just wish that I knew ahead of time. Because I fell for him again like a butt head, I lost you from my life. I think even before I found out that he was cheating on me, I realized that I still loved you. I was getting ready to break it off with him when I found out. It just made it easier," she told him.

Ron told her, "KP I'm really sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, there is Ronnie. Please forgive me for dropping you like that. You didn't deserve that and I should have known better. I left the guy who saved my life and loved me, what did I do, I turned my back on him. I was so stupid. I forgot the lessons that I had learned earlier," she sniffed.

The waiter returned with their drinks and he took their food order.

Ron lowered his voice, he put his arm around her, Kim looked at him with a sad smile on her face, "So where do you live now KP?"

"I had to move back in with mom and dad. Josh looted our savings and I almost had to start over again. It's been tough, but I'm about ready to move out on my own again, though the 'rents want me to stay for a while longer," she told him. "What about you. All this talk has been about me. What have you been doing all these years Ron? You never wrote to anyone. Mom said you this is the first time you've been home. Why did you leave anyway?", Kim asked afraid of the answer.

"Well KP, you didn't know it, but I saw Josh talking to you a couple weeks after graduation. I figured it out right then. So when we broke up, I already was about to go anyway. I enlisted in the Army on a six year deal. So, that's why I'm sorta hard to get a hold of. I never even told my mom until last year and I asked her to keep it quiet. I could just imagine what Bonnie would say, maybe something about 'Private Loser', or something like that. Anyway I've got a little less than a year to go and they want me to reenlist, but I think I've done my part this time. I want some peace and quiet for a change."

He thought grimly, _'What the hell? She said good riddance. It sounded like she wanted me gone. The Moms were right. Something is wrong. If anybody hurt her...if anybody hurt her, I'll make what happened to Warhok and Warmonga look like a Saturday afternoon romp in the playground.'_

"To hell with what Bonnie thinks Ron, so why aren't you home for a whole month. I thought you guys get a month of leave every year," she asked.

"Well KP, I'm not on leave. I'm on escort duty," he told her.

"Escort duty, what _kind_ of escort duty Ron?", she asked.

"Well KP, we always send a NCO home to make sure that the soldier gets home to his family, so I just got done and they're letting me have a couple extra days to see family. The kid I brought back was from Lowerton, his funeral was earlier today," he said sadly.

"Oh Ron," she cried, "I am so sorry."

"It's OK, he never felt anything, it happened so fast. I remembered him from when he played against me my senior year. He was a good guy. At least I know when it happens to me someone will bring me home too," he told her softly.

She asked, "Ron, what to do you do in the Army, it doesn't sound to me like you're a cook."

"I never said I was a cook KP, I'm a Ranger. We get all the good jobs. This is my third combat tour. We're pretty good at this, but sometimes we get unlucky," he told her.

"Is it dangerous," she asked.

"Sometimes," he answered evasively.

"I just hope you don't lose your pants like you used to, it wouldn't be very funny showing off your Fearless Ferret boxers in front of the enemy," she giggled, he had always made her feel wonderful.

"You never know where you're going to meet another Ferret Fan Club member KP, but I haven't have those kinds of wardrobe malfunctions in quite a while," he laughed.

As their dinner came, they relaxed and talked about old times and how they remembered them and each other. Ron for his part never lost his love for his KP. Kim realized that she hadn't lost her love for Ron either. Kim finally brought up her courage. "Ron," she asked.

"Yeah KP," he replied.

"Have you found you ever found someone," she asked in a small voice.

"KP, when you've dated and loved the best, you can never ever settle for the rest," he told her as he looked down into her emerald eyes, "so, no I have not been involved with anyone since we said goodbye those years ago."

"But why," she pleaded.

"Mostly because of the reason that I'm back this time. I won't leave a wife widowed or an orphaned child. I've done this mission twice. The first time the guy had a wife and a two year old kid. It almost tore me apart seeing that young woman there dressed in black with her child in her arms. How would she explain to her kid who his daddy was. All she had was movie, pictures and a folded flag," he told her softly.

"But you have to take a chance," she told him.

"KP, there was only one girl that I ever wanted?", he told her.

"Who was it?", she asked in her small soft voice.

"KP, there is only room in my heart for one true love. You are the one, the only one. Sorry about that KP, but I'd rather be a lonely old man, than be with someone that I didn't love with all my heart," he told her. "But I'd be a lonely old man if you didn't love me with all your heart too." He continued, " I would still just be happy to know that you are happy."

"Ronnie are you still sure that you're still interested in me, because I want to try again. I'm not the foolish I can do anything girl that I once was. I really want to try again. Maybe we can have something more maybe something that should have happened in the first place. The something that my mom saw in us, even daddy admitted to it.", she told him.

"KP, I love you, but I can't make a commitment to you like that. What happens if I get killed, where would that leave you?", he asked asked her.

"It would leave me better off than I am now being lonely, I would have had the chance to be with the man that I loved and shared my life with him, if only for a bit of time on earth. I am not afraid of raising your child Ron Stoppable, even if it's by myself. For who could say what God wants for our children." she finished as she showed him her left hand, "Yes Ron, I am wearing your ring. Even if I don't ever get the chance to walk down the aisle to you, I want you to know that there is no one else for me."

As they finished their meal they got up to leave, "Kim if you're sure."

"Ron, I am so sure, more than anything in my exciting life, I'm sure. I just need you," she assured him.

"OK, I'll follow you home, then we can talk in private OK," he asked..

Kim nodded in assent.

---

After talking for a while outside the Possible home, Kim and Ron went inside. Anne gave Ron a hug. James jumped up and gave him one too. James had gotten over the young Ron that he knew years before. He was glad that the soldier was back at least for a bit. Kim announced to them that they were going to be gone all night and not to worry. Ron called his mom and told her the same thing.

They left in Ron's rental car.

---

Much later that evening Kim looked at the chest of her now again boy friend. She moaned with joy at having found him again and kissed his chest and cuddled close. It was nearly daylight when she felt him tremble and shake. He was having a nightmare. Worrying she pulled him tighter, he calmed down with in a few moments. He opened his eyes, looking down he saw the green eyes looking at him. He said, "Sorry KP, sort of a gift from a mission."

She wondered, _'Wh__at kind of gift was that? Not a pleasant one for sure. I hope he's OK'. _Rolling over on top of him she used him as her pillow as she listened to his heart as she closed her eyes again, _'Mmmm, it's so nice to feel him again.'_

It seemed like only minutes, but he woke her softly speaking into her ear, "Darling let's get up, I'm going to order room service while you get dressed, OK?"

After they ate, and checked out they went for a little drive, Ron felt they needed to do some shopping and went to the mall. After lunch they stopped by the Stoppable home. Since it was Saturday everyone was home. Kim called her 'rents and asked them to come over. Kim and Ron explained the sitch to everyone. They told them that they Kim and Ron would take their parents out for dinner that night and make sure to dress nicely and bring Hanna and Rufus.

---

That night it all came together for the former members of Team Possible. During dessert Ron popped the question. Kim popped the answer. She held him tightly in his 'greens' that he had traveled home in.

After dinner their 'rents went home as the new couple drove off another way.

---

Kim gave him a hug as he made ready to check through security. He was dressed in his BDUs now, not the uniform that he wore at dinner when he asked he the question. He had packed everything else away. It would be nearly seven months before he would come home again, but Kim was content. Finally they had gotten back together now they had to be away from each other. She held him crying. "I'll email you everyday," she told him tearfully, "you just make sure that you come home safe. I'll be right here waiting." She pulled Ron into a deep kiss, trying to hold onto him until the last possible moment.

---

Good to her word Kim emailed everyday, Ron had a camera on his computer and they had a video feed on Mugbook. After ten weeks, Kim told Ron that she had news for him and to close his eyes. When he opened them he was looking at a pair of baby shoes. Kim was behind them nodding. "Which do you hope for honey, a girl or a boy," she asked her lover.

"A healthy baby KP, just a healthy one. I can tell she is going to be badical just like her mom.", he told her, adding, "It looks like I'd better get some paperwork done now. I'll get Dad to move some money around too."

Kim asked, "Honey what kind of paperwork?"

"Oh, insurance forms. I'm going to notify a change in life insurance and make some changes in my health insurance to take care of you and the baby. Tomorrow talk to my Dad, he'll fill you in about all the trust fund stuff and all.", he told her.

Ron contacted his dad to make the changes he needed to take care of his soon to be family. His Dad was proud of how Ron stepped up for Kim and the baby. Kim had already let it slip to them and Dean was waiting for Ron's correspondence.

---

_Map reference, Victor Foxtrot 3633: _

Two weeks later, the platoon landed after dark on the mountainside. They were searching for the enemy, trying to push him out of his lair where they had setup shop. They were very good fighters, but the Army Rangers were better fighters. To defeat the bad guys they had to fight them on their own turf. The whole mission had been a mess from the beginning. There were supposed to be two reinforced platoons not just one. The other platoon had been called on an emergency mission. This was a recipe for a big screw up. The fun started at about 3 AM local time.

Everybody dropped as the tell-tale popping sound of rounds going overhead got their attention. They could see the tracers coming towards them, from several directions at once. It was a trap. They had walked into an ambush and were on the receiving end of a murderous crossfire. Within minutes 6 men of the 52 went down. That was because enemies of the United States had begun supplying the enemy with advanced night vision devices. The Ranger Platoon was both outnumbered and outgunned. Both sides knew it.

Lieutenant Wallace called for air support. An AC-130 Specter Gunship known as Spooky 67 was orbiting the area, looking for some targets. The faces were grim in the converted C-130 as they took the call. Spooky was bristling with armament. Wallace got his call answered about 3 seconds before shrapnel from an RPG cut him down. SFC James took the radio and informed them of the location of the platoon. To make sure that he was recognized, James popped a white phosphorous flare known as Willie Pete. That caused the Specter gunship to turn into the fight. It had already contacted the local AWACS aircraft and gave it as much info as it could.

In the space of twenty minutes the platoon was down to half its original numbers. Men kept getting hit. Then the mortars started their barrage. It was a slaughter. Soon there was only three left. Sgt Ron Stoppable picked up the radio. "Spooky 67 this is Red Dog 32 Delta, you copy? There are three of us left, Leader, Alpha, Bravo, Echo and Charlie are down. I am senior that's left. We need an air strike now." he yelled over the din.

"Red Dog 32 we have assets ten minutes out, can you hold out and where do you want it," AWACS answered.

"We are down to two souls Spooky, drop it on top of us and 250 meters radius from our position. We need the drop ASAP as he dropped a chem stick knowing that the gunship's sensors would pick it up. Correction, Red Dog 32 Delta is the last soul," as Ron watched his last comrade fall to the ground as his helmet exploded.

Ron raised his head and was thrown back by what felt to be a sledgehammer blow into his chest. Ron keyed the mic, "Spooky 67 drop it on us, do you copy? Drop it on us. At least they can't strip the dead. See ya in hell buddy," he said as he fell back.

-

One hundred miles away, three very large aircraft were orbiting looking for someone to drop their loads on. Hearing the action brewing they turned as a single plane and pushed the throttles to the stops and turned off their navigation lights. Their wings began to move backwards as each bomber lit their afterburners on their four General Electric 101 turbofan engines. The lead plane's copilot called on the net, "Spooky 67 this is Dead Man 30, 31 and 32. We are inbound, supersonic and expediting. Move all friendly assets out of the area. We need targeting information on the stranded platoon. Dead Man 31 will release, Dead Man 32 will provide CAP, and Dead Man 30 will provided extra support.

Spooky responded, and gave some covering fire before moving away firing ten quick volleys with it's 105 mm howitzer and the new 30mm Mk-44 cannons. A flight of F/A 18's gained altitude to avoid the shock from the nearly half a million pound aircraft heading their way at over 900 miles per hour.

Sgt. Stoppable, coughing blood looked up, someone had grabbed him and was pulling him to his feet. The grinning insurgent had a knife and was beginning to cut his throat slowly. Ron passed out just as the sonic boom generated by a single B1 Lancer bomber flew by at over 900 miles per hour, at an altitude of less then 1000 feet above his head. The noise shook the earth with an enormous bang. Three seconds later while the ground still reverberated from the sudden shock, the bomber's load of 30 CBU 87's dispensed their sub munitions scattering over 6000 bomblets on the target area.

Creating hell on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer. This story is a work of fiction. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and other characters that you saw on the show are owned by the Disney Corporation and not me. Other parts are real live things, if you can call a B1 Lancer live. They are mostly owned by the United States Government. You'll notice them when they pop up. All persons and actions mentioned in this story are not real. Just for the record I don't make any thing on this story, it just helps my ulcer feel better.**

**Thanks to Cajun Bear73 for his fantastic beta skills and encouragement. Also a great thanks to Spectre666 for his beta skills as well. His encouragement and humor have helped me stay on track and task. A big thanks to Jeriddian for his excellent punctuation guide that he cleverly disguised as the fantastic story "So the Drama: The Resolution" which I stole with his blessing. Another thanks to him regarding the data on recovering from particular injuries.**

**Thanks to the guys who wrote reviews; Katsumara, Cajun Bear73, Spectre666, Solarstone, Screaming Phoenix, Daccu65, and Waveform. Also, I would like the reader to be aware that CB73, Spectre666, S C, Daccu65, Jeriddian and Waveform are all much better writers than I am. Please take time and read their wonderful stories. They are truly enjoyable. **

**This is a re-written chapter and things should flow a lot better once "Seperate Lives" is finished.**

**ST !03**

Once Again

Chapter 2

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Monique Jenkin's cell phone rang. Absently picking it up she looked at the number. "Hey baby girl," she said.

"Hey Monique, what are you doing today?" Kim asked.

"Not a lot, what's up Kim?" she replied.

"Mo you know fashions and I need some help. I'll pick you up in an hour, OK?" Kim asked.

"Hey, I'm always up for some shopping. I'll see in a few, bye." she finished.

As they were driving to the mall Monique noticed the ring adorning Kim's finger, _'That thing looks familiar, I wonder where it came from?' _"So Kim who's the lucky guy?" she asked, trying to remember where she saw the ring.

Kim blushed. "Ron." she said.

"RON, why would you want to have anything to do with that so and so after he broke up with you and disappeared after high school? I so need to kick that skinny boy's butt!" Monique cursed hoping to finally get the straight story from her friend about the breakup since Josh had threatened her about seeing Kim or her family immediately after it happened.

"Huh?" Kim questioned, continuing, "Oh Mo, you don't know what really happened do you?"

Monique looked at her friend and shook it no. "I guess I don't and now I'm finally going to find out aren't I?" she asked. Kim nodded yes.

"Well after the invasion, I saw what Ron was able to do. I asked him about it, and he couldn't tell me because of promises he made to that Sensei man. I was mad and beginning to rethink things about Ron and me. Then Josh appeared and put on the charm, I guess he used Tara to get close to me....I suppose we really hurt her....then later when she helped me out so much.....anyway getting back to Ron and I. A week later I broke up with Ron. Then a few days later I tried to call him. By that time he had already left. Since he was 18 he didn't have to tell anyone. So, he didn't break up with me I dropped him, I should have given Ronnie the time that he needed to get permission so that he could calm my fears about him glowing." Kim told her.

"I'm sorry Kim, I just thought that he left you. If I'd have known that you left him I might have taken a run at him myself. What do you mean he glows" she asked.

"No he didn't Mo," Kim told her, "it was I that deserted him. For a pretty face. Anyway, Ron was back for a few days a while ago. I found that he still loved me, just as I came to the realization a while back that I still loved him and desired being with him. He asked me to marry him and this time I said yes. So, we're going wedding dress shopping."

"OK Kim, where's Ron been at all this time?" Monique asked her best friend.

"I guess mostly overseas, he's a Ranger, and except for training and reequipping they're usually overseas." Kim explained.

"A Park Ranger, Kim?" she asked, concerned.

"No Mo, he's an Army Ranger. He's gonna be getting out in about six months and we're gonna get hitched. And he ain't ever leaving again! I know it wasn't legal or anything but we said vows to each other." Kim told her with pride as she continued to gush about her man.

"Are you going to tell me about him glowing or not?", Monique asked again.

"Well Mo....", Kim began.... "He's....OH....NO...Ron?", she gasped grabbing onto Monique's arm.

"GF what's wrong you're scaring me.", she stated stopping her car.

"Something's wrong, I gotta get home....NOW.", Kim urged her friend.

"What's the matter GF?", she asked.

"I...I don't know if it's the baby or...I can't say.", Kim began to cry.

"Home hell girl. You're going to the hospital....BABY? Kim what have you been doing?", she asked turning her car around. "Call your Mom and have her meet us there.", Monique ordered taking control of the situation.

"With a baby you have to ask, I was gonna surprise you later.", Kim replied weakly.

"Well GF, you sure did that....Is it Ron's?", Monique queried further.

"He's the only guy that ...you know.", she answered the question.

"What about Josh, you know your ex?", Monique wondered aloud.

"Well Josh and I never really...you know...he liked the chase I guess.", Kim replied simply as she dialed the number of her Mother's cell phone.

_'Well ya just never know do ya?',_ Monique mused to herself with a small smile as she raced to the hospital.

---

_Map reference Victor Easy 3633:_

On the mountainside dawn came, soon the noise of choppers was heard. Two Apache gun ships came screaming in looking for trouble, waiting for someone to shoot at them. Two more of the attack choppers were right behind, all four of the crews were pissed. Just a few hours before, a Ranger platoon had been ambushed here and had been cut to ribbons. They made their last stand just below. One of their brothers was left alone. Being alone and wounded he called in a massive air strike on his own position. After the strike nothing more was heard from the gallant soldier.

Spooky 67 had laid down some extra fire later and had kept calling down to the platoon. No one had answered. They kept watch until relieved. Now they were able to head home, grab some sleep, re-arm and do it again. The gun ship crew was very quiet as they flew off into the distance, thinking about their brothers left laying on the ground growing colder with every passing minute.

As the AH-64's orbited the area still looking for hostiles, several CH-47 Chinooks landed. Out poured a full Ranger company. They spread out, securing the area. They set up positions in case anyone else tried to attack the relieving force.

A group of medics and investigative personnel combed the battle site trying to make heads or tails of the scene that laid before them. After a few minutes, someone yelled, "MEDIC! We have a soul here!"

---

_Middleton, Colorado: _

The Stoppable's were having dinner with their friends, Anne and James Possible, their daughter and Ron's future wife, Kim Possible. The door bell rang. Dean got up to answer it. As he opened it he saw an Army Chaplin and several other members of the service. He felt dread grab him. He couldn't move for a moment.

"Sir," the Chaplin began, "We are looking for the Stoppable home. Is this it?"

Dean nodded.

Barbara came to the door to see what the commotion was.

"Ma'am I am Captain Homestead, I am a Chaplin in the Army. It's about your son Sgt. Ronald Stoppable." he continued. He noticed more people came into the entry way by the front door.

"Is this about Ron?", a young red haired woman asked; her eyes were watering. Anne came up from behind to hold on to Barbara and the younger redhead at the same time.

"Yes ma'am," he told her, "Sgt. Ronald Stoppable was wounded in action three days ago. He is in critical condition at this time and is being readied to be transported to Ramstein, Germany for treatment before being sent home."

At this moment an older red headed woman took charge, "Sir, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable are to your left, my daughter Kim Possible is right in front of you, she is Ronald's fiancée. My husband here is Dr. James Possible and I am Dr. Anne Possible. Now what has happened to Ronald?"

After a few minutes of listening to the explanation about what happened to Ron, Anne asked a simple question, "Where is Ron being treated and who is in charge of his care?"

Chaplin Homestead made a quick phone call and provided her with the answer.

"So Willie White is working on Ronald?" Anne started. "Good, he was one of my best students. Ron should be in good hands. You know I could assemble a team to head over and assist, we've made progress in trauma cases since Doctor White took his residency here." she added. Anne picked up the phone with a nervous smile on her face.

Within a few minutes Dr. Possible had her team assembled. During this time Kim had been busy communicating with Global Justice for a ride to try and save one of their old agents. Dr. Director approved the transport on the spot and a jet was in transit.

Anne had Dr. Grubman at the hospital make arrangements to talk to the staff in Germany.

A half hour later the Stoppable phone rang again. Dean picked it up. Putting his hand over the mouth piece, Dean looked at Anne, he mouthed, "For you."

"Anne?" a voice asked.

"Willie is that you?" she answered.

"Yeah long time no see Anne, anyway it's Major Willie now. I got the word that one of the patients coming in today is a friend of yours. It sounds like your staff is on the ball as usual. You know we'll do the best for him, but we're stretched thin right now. Too many casualties and not enough staff. We fix what we can and send the rest on." he told her.

Anne replied, "Willie I have a team of surgeons and nurses ready to go and transportation to bring them. We can be in the air in less than an hour. That patient that we're talking about is going to be my son-in-law, and you know me, I'm an old mother hen. I want to make sure he's OK. I was wondering, Willie, could we come in and do some work with you guys too, maybe give your staff a break?"

"Are you sure Anne? We don't want to leave you guys thin too." Dr. White replied.

"I'm sure. One thing, I am bringing someone along, she's not a surgeon, but Kimmie is Ron's fiancée and she's carrying his baby. Also she's a member of Global Justice and she arranged for the transport, she will be our liaison with that organization. So then, we will see you in eight or nine hours Willie." Anne hung up the phone.

"James," Anne started, "we have to go. You have to take care of Jim and Tim, don't let them blow up my house. You can eat out three times a week. The laundry is caught up, but I don't know how long we're going to be in Germany. I'm planning for two or three weeks. Kim, we have to go pack our bags. Dean and Barb, I'm going over to bring our boy back. Look after my clueless husband will you. We have to go."

"Mom, Betty gave me all the time off I need, she knows the sitch and wants Ronnie home safe too. Let's go get my BFFFGH!", she told her mom. Turning to the Stoppable's Kim added, "Mom and Dad S I'll bring him home so he can be a daddy to the baby, I promise."

"BFFFGH?" Anne asked.

"Best friend fine fiancée great husband, Mom.", Kim smiled weakly as they left as her thoughts went out to the man that she had shared vows with.

"Yes Kimmie, but we still need to talk about those vows you two made to each other.", Anne told her daughter.

---

An hour later the medical staff was on it's way. They all dropped off to sleep except for two red haired women. "Kimmie we have one of best staff in the world to work on Ron, but we don't know what we're going to find. Like all operations of this sort it can be a gamble. You, young lady need to get some rest too. You're going to need your strength over the next week. You have to eat right and get rest. No all night vigils. This will not be a fast easy fix, Ron may end up in therapy for years. The nice thing is we can do it from home. So say a little prayer for him then get some sleep." she told her daughter.

Kimmie rolled over after pushing her seat back. She said a little prayer for her Ron, knowing that she was going to see him soon. _'God please keep our Ronnie alive for us. She needs to know her daddy.',_ she prayed silently.

Anne looked at her daughter, '_I hope we can repair the damage. I don't like the rundown that Willie gave me. I hope Kimmie will relax, it won't be good for her or the baby if she starts to stress. We have to think of the baby too.'_

It was late night night when the GJ transport landed. The staff was somewhat rested. They were taken by bus to the Officers Quarters for their stay. Anne picked up the phone as it rang. "Anne, he's in. I know you guys are tired, but you might want to evaluate him." Anne recognized Dr. White's voice.

"I'll be right over with some of my team." she told him.

Kim looked at her mom. She put on her jacket and made ready to leave. "Kimmie I don't think you should go this time, I don't know what kind of condition we're going to find him in. It may not be pretty." she told her daughter.

"Mom how could I tell my child that I had a chance to see her father once more, I have to go mom. I'll try to stay out of the way." Kim told her.

---

Kim looked at the bandaged, pale figure, people in white lab coats hovered over him checking his reactions, others looked at his chart and various lab tests. One of them brought a chair over to the bed and motioned for her to come over and sit.

Kim softly walked over to his side. She bent over and lifted his hand to her lips. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw her mom with a slight smile on her face. "Ronnie," she said softly, "we're here. We're gonna fix you and bring you back home. Just rest and let us help you please?" Kim sat down and continued to hold his hand. She looked him over. He had bandages on his chest and neck and face. Blood was soaking through the bandages on his chest He had burns on one arm. There were cords and tubes going to his body, he had on an oxygen mask. Though she didn't see it she knew that he had tubes coming out of his chest to drain into a container. Kim knew he was a mess, but he was alive and should stay that way. Unnoticed to her the doctors moved off to discuss what they were going to treat the young soldier.

Kim stayed, watching over her lover was her prime concern and she was determined to make sure he was safe. Maintaining her hold on Ron she felt a slight tremor go through his body, Kim looked at the nurse. She told Kim, "you're doing just fine, he's not awake but there's brain activity. See how when you caress his hand you get a slight tremor? He can feel you, I don't know if he can hear you yet. We have to run more tests."

Then as if on instinct the nurse rose and pulled back the gauze from over Ron's ear. She produced a light and looked inside his ear. "Hmm," she muttered as she quickly left his bed side.

"Doctor Possible, I don't know if you checked the patient yet but a least one of his ear drums is broken or punctured." the nurse told her. "Your daughter was holding his hand and talking to him, he seemed to respond more to touch than to speech, so I looked." she told her boss.

"Good job Amy," Anne replied, "we hadn't gotten that far yet, but we would have run across it. At least we know that he has some response to stimulation."

Kim held his hand and rubbed his arm, she quietly murmured to him. She told him how the baby was doing. She told him how his folks wanted him to get better. She told him of Hanna and Rufus were getting along. She waited for something. Slowly she put her head down on the bed next to his hand. She kissed it again. This time she definitely felt a slight tremor. Kim was interrupted further exploration of his responses when the doctors came back into the room.

Dr. White started, "This is what we know. The patient, well Sgt. Stoppable, has at least a severe brain bruise coupled with his other injuries, so he has a deep concussion. How this happened is that his head and brain bounced around inside his helmet from concussion wave, we have seen a lot of this kind of injury over the last few years.. Twenty years ago he would not have survived long enough to be brought here. The upgrades in issued equipment like the new helmets has been a double edged sword. The soldiers survive now the things that once would have killed them. Now many of them end up living their lives surviving these injuries in a diminished capacity. This makes it much harder not only for them, but their families as they too have to cope with the long term effects of these injuries. We have to provide better assistance to the families in coping with this new problem. Anyway enough of my ranting. We plan on several more days of testing. Also, thanks to Amy that we know the patient has a hearing problem. We will work on repairing that as well."

Kim spoke up, "Doctor White. I think Ron has some responses. I'll show you." Kim asked her mom and Dr White to feel Ron's arm as she held his hand and stroked it. Then she kissed his hand again, they felt the tremor in response to the kiss.

Doctor White tried the same thing, but there was no response. Several other doctors and nurses tried, only Anne was able to get a slight response out of the unconscious soldier.

"Good find Kimmie," her mom said, "somehow Ronald seems to know who's holding his hand. I want you to try something else. I want you to kiss him on the lips. I want to see if he has any more responses."

Blushing, Kim nodded and proceeded to 'test' her subject under doctor's orders. His response was moving his lips. No sound came out, but it looked like a start.

---

After a few days of tests, Anne decided to operate, as it seemed that there was some swelling in Ron's brain.

Meanwhile, Anne's team assisted in repairing injuries that other patients had. This gave the worn down staff a needed break.

Anne looked over at her daughter, she was back in her chair holding Ron's hand. It had been a week since the surgery. Suddenly Kim's eyes popped open. She looked at her hand. This didn't go unnoticed by the older red head. "Kimmie, what just happened?" she asked.

"Mom I'm not sure, I think Ronnie just squeezed my hand after I squeezed his." she told her.

"Let me see honey." she asked her daughter.

Kim got up and her mom replaced her in the chair. Anne squeezed Ron's hand, there was no response. She kissed his hand then squeezed it, he squeezed back. She watched his face, she could see the facial muscles twitch. "Good girl Kimmie, you might have gotten through," her mom told her, "keep it up, I think he's getting better."

Kim watched the injured soldier, she felt him twitch once in a while. She began talking to him more. She told him about classmates and what they were doing. She updated him on Hanna's latest antics, but most of the time she just maintained her physical contact with him except for when her mother ran her off to get rest. Anne didn't want to see her daughter get run down, she knew this was going to take a while to heal Ron and she wanted to make sure the baby was going to be healthy too. Dr. Possible also knew just how stubborn her red haired daughter was.

---

One day after Kim had been talking to Ron she noticed Dr. White come in. "Good news Kimberly," he started, "the latest tests are encouraging. We are beginn......"

Kim wondered why he stopped.

"Well," he began again, "welcome back to the living Sergeant."

Kim turned back around. There he was looking at her. Those big brown eyes. He seemed to be crying.

'_Where am I? All the numbing silence. Where are the guys? Oh man, the battle. The radio call, we need help now! Man if I had only acted faster, LT was down, the other NCO's were hit. Why couldn't I move faster? It was my responsibility. God, the noise and the light........Oh, is this what death is like? Why am I alone? Hmmm, something smells nice, strawberries. Where have I smelled that before? KIM? What's she doing here? Oh man the baby, please God not the baby.........'_

'_What is that light?' _he thought cracking one eye open. His vision cleared as he looked at her, he had memorized those features so many years before. The auburn hair, the slim shoulders. '_Funny, why can't I hear her voice?'_ he thought. She turned around, _'I__t WAS her. Those eyes, those amazing eyes. Why is she crying?'_

Ron tried to sit up, but he was held down. He glanced around. Trying to put it together he was confused. They were talking, but he couldn't quite make out the words. In a second he felt her wrap her arms around him. He could feel the wetness on his shoulder. He noticed Dr. Possible. "What is going on?" he croaked. He noticed the smile on her face.

He could see their mouths they were talking. Finally one of them realized that the soldier was looking at them with questioning eyes. One of the nurses came back in with a pad of paper. Anne quickly wrote on it with big letters, RON YOUR EARDRUMS ARE BROKEN. WE HAVE DONE SURGERY. DON'T WORRY ABOUT NOT HEARING RIGHT NOW. GIVE KIMMIE A KISS.

Ron's eyes widened as he nodded, then since he was a soldier he knew how to obey orders. As his beloved wrapped her arms around him, boy did he obey.

Over the next few days Ron became stronger. His wounds were healing, the chest tube had been taken out and Ron was back on his feet again for short periods of time. Balance was still an issue. When he walked around she was by his side. Anne watched the pair, there was no doubt in her mind that their love for each other was growing stronger daily. This was what she had wanted for her daughter before Josh interfered and Anne for one was glad he was out of the picture now. She winced at the memory of the first wedding and the 'freak show' it became.

Two weeks after the surgery a nurse came in and took the bandages off Ron's ears. He could make out a bit of noise, but it seemed muffled. They asked how well he was hearing, he could make out a couple words but it was better than silence. He told them so.

Dr. White came in a few days later with Ron's new orders. He was being sent home on convalescent leave for three months. New orders would follow and to wait for them at his home address. Most of the surgery team had already left and were back home. Anne would accompany them home. Global Justice sent a smaller air craft for them.

Ron insisted on returning home in uniform not a hospital gown. He was stubborn and didn't want a wheelchair. Ron wanted to walk off the plane and walk to the car. The ears were healing, but Ron, Kim and Anne understood that there will be some hearing loss. It was a hard thing for Kim to bear, but Ron had told her that if she could bear it he could deal with it. Anne told them that hearing problems can be overcome and to be glad that they were together. Some of his hearing had returned, but it was too early to tell how much would come back.

On the long flight back Kim snuggled into him, Ron wrapped his arm around her after putting a blanket over her. She looked up into his eyes as their lips met in a soft kiss. What a difference three weeks had made. _'We got him back, thank you God, I'll never forget this.', _she sighed to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer. This story is a work of fiction. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and other characters that you saw on the show are owned by the Disney Corporation and not me. Other parts are real live things, if you can call a B1 Lancer live. They are mostly owned by the United States Government. You'll notice them when they pop up. All persons actions and most places mentioned in this story are not real. Just for the record I don't make anything on this story, it just helps my ulcer feel better.**

**Thanks to CajunBear73 for his bablical beta skills and encouragement. Also a great thanks to Spectre666 for his beta skills as well. His encouragement and humor have helped me stay on track and task. A big thanks to Jeriddian for his excellent punctuation guide that he cleverly disguised as the fantastic story "So the Drama: The Resolution" which I stole with his blessing for the purpose of helping me with my grammar and punctuation. Another thanks to him regarding the data about recovering from particular injuries.**

**Thanks to the guys who wrote reviews; Katsumara, CajunBear73, Spectre666, Solarstone, Screaming Phoenix, Daccu65, and Waveform. Also, I would like the reader to be aware that CB73, Spectre666, S P, Daccu65, Jeriddian and Waveform are all much better writers than I am. Please take time and read their wonderful stories. They are truly enjoyable. **

Once Again

Chapter 3

As they exited the Global Justice aircraft. Three people were mobbed by their friends and family. Dr Betty Director had her staff keep the general population away from the small homecoming. Ron's family almost mugged him, Hanna being the worst. Even cousin Shawn was there. As not so little Shawn was getting ready to pull another one of his patented jokes on Ron with a paint balloon, Officer Ben Hobble grabbed the youngster by the shirt collar and dragged him off to a small room, followed by his mother. Hobble told him that if he tried anything like that again in public, in Middleton he would be taken to into custody on juvenile felony charges. While this was going on Ruth Stoppable, the brat's mother, was busy hitting Officer Hobble with her purse. Two more officers grabbed her by each shoulder and ushered her into another room.

Ruth was handcuffed to the table where she was sitting. "Mrs. Stoppable, I am aware that you know about the concept: 'day of atonement' guess what? Little Shawn's day has come. Now first I want you to know that little prank that he was getting ready to pull on Sgt. Stoppable was in a Federal facility. That would make it a Federal crime. So while we were walking back here, a member of my staff called the FBI. Since little Shawn is a minor for a little while longer you are just as culpable as he is. Welcome to the wonderful world federal crimes ma'am When we Miranda you, you will be allowed a lawyer.", Ben Hobble told her.

---

Ron chuckled as he watched the officer, with a wink in his eye, take his cousin off.

Betty finally came up and gave him a big hug and welcomed the soldier home. Kim was a little annoyed, but it took only a few minutes for her to get over it.

Kim wanted more alone time, but at this point Monique shouldered her way around Kim. She almost tackled the wounded man. "Kim told me what happened after high school, I'm sorry I thought you jilted her, forgive me Ron.", she whispered into Ron's ear.

He looked at her funny. Kim came up beside her friend. "Mo, Ron has a lot of hearing loss from his injuries. When you talk to him let him see your face, otherwise he might not be able to understand you.", she advised her friend.

As Monique nodded, there were tears in her eyes. Ron reached up to wipe them away. "It's OK Mo. Now has KP asked you to be the Maid of Honor yet?", he asked her as he picked up his sister.

"Yea, Kim has. When is it gonna be BF?", she asked.

Ron looked over and Kim. While carrying Hanna he led Monique off a bit taking care to maintain eye contact. "Not sure Monique, but I might need some favors. Can you do it? I'll have Dad call you, and don't tell KP. Just nod OK?"

Monique nodded to her other best friend and noticed that he smiled broadly at her.

---

At the restaurant Ron was trying to make heads or tails about what everything that was being said at the table. Most of it was a mumble to him. He tried reading lips, but that didn't work too well either. He got up to leave, he felt funny inside. Kim shot him a glance. He knew that he shouldn't have had that drink with the medicine he was on, but he just forgot. Ron went outside to get some air and clear his mind. He didn't notice that James and Kim had followed him.

Ron sat down on the curb outside. There were tears in his eyes and his head was in his hands. _'__Here I am having fun. Talking with my friends, sharing a drink. Why am I so worthy? I'm alive, my friends are all dead. Who gave me the right to live to live, while all of them had to die? What kind of obscene punishment is this?", _he thought guiltily as he shook his head.

Kim made to move forward when James restrained her and shook his head no. He walked up to and sat down next to the young man that he had known for almost twenty years. Ron looked up, there were tears in his eyes as he looked at his future father-in-law. "They're all dead, Mr. P. All dead. Do you know what it's like to be the only survivor? I mean, what could I have done better? Maybe Kim could have figured it out, but I'm not good enough. They were all dying right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. Then I got hit as I was calling in the strike. I guess I decided that it was OK to go. The last thing I thought of was KP and our baby, and I just felt sad for not being able to be with them. How do I tell the wives and parents of the guys in the platoon what happened that night? I mean if I was one of the lower ranking guys I could see it, but I had a responsibility to keep my guys safe, and I failed at that!", he cried hoarsely.

James looked at this young man that he'd known all these years. "Ronald," he started, "you're feeling guilty about being the last one, the only survivor. Why do you beat yourself up for this? You were put in a no-win situation and you did the best that you could. Maybe God has a purpose for you son. Maybe you're supposed to tell the story of your friends and that night, I don't know though. All I know is that you're safe, Kimmie and the baby are safe and healthy. Right now that's all we can hope for. We can work out the rest later. I AM proud of you Ronald, and I'm proud that Kimmie has finally made the right choice. I am glad that you're going to be my son-in-law.

They helped each other up off the curb, as they turned around they noticed that Kim, Anne and the Stoppables stood looking at them with smiles on their faces. Kim walked over to her Ron, and gave him the biggest kiss she dared. She put her arm around his waist and guided him back inside. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder. 'It's _going to be OK, we just need time. Now that we're together we have all the time in the world.', _Kim told herself.

James made the announcement that he expected Ronald to stay at the Possible home so that he could help take care of the 'sitch' that he and Kimmie-cub began a few months earlier. Kim's eyes opened wide and she noticed her mother smiling as well. Kim thought, '_Well this might not turn out so bad. Now that I've got Ronnie in the house..... hmmm, I wonder just how liberal dad is going to be.'_

They all said their good nights and Ron told his family that he would be home after the tests that he was going have done at the hospital were over. When he entered the Possible home he made for the guest room. James looked at him and shook his head, 'no' and pointed upstairs. "Kim's room?", Ron asked.

James nodded yes and took Ron's small bag upstairs for him. Ron noticed that he was alone and quickly changed to a pair of gym shorts and climbed into the bed. After a bit Kim came to bed wearing one of his old hockey jerseys. "KP where did you get that?", he asked.

"Your mom, she gave them all to me since we're engaged and they're too small for you. They make nice night gowns for me.", she told him.

"When did mom give them to you?", he asked.

"About a year before you came home honey.", she answered with a smirk. Kim was getting better at making sure that he could see her mouth when she spoke to him, while slipping in next to him.

"But KP we weren't engaged yet, how did...?", he asked as she kissed him effectively shutting him up.

Both were tired from the long trip back, Kim pulled herself closer in and kissed him again. She rolled over to face the door. Ron snuggled up behind her. After he pulled the blanket over Kim she took his hand and placed it on her tummy with her fingers interlaced with his. Sighing contently she began to close her eyes. She saw the door open a bit, there was her dad. He was smiling, Kim noticed her mother looking over his shoulder nodding.

Kim didn't know if Ron could see them, but she could and that was enough, she saw their approval with her own eyes. They knew that she made the right choice this time. And one thing was certain: Kim was going to hold onto him with her whole being. He was going to be her world, and with the baby it would be just right; maybe not perfect, but hers anyway.

In the morning Anne took Ron to the hospital for tests. He was tired by the time they finished with him. The tests ranged from acoustic to measure his hearing, to CAT scans and MRIs . Not to mention the blood work. He asked them casually if they would find it easier by putting a tap in his arm. He quickly found out that the nurses didn't have much of a sense of humor. By early afternoon Ron was needing to get out and roam around. After his last test he told Anne that he wanted to take a bit of a walk for fresh air. Being a civilian, Anne didn't understand what going for a walk meant to a Ranger. After about three hours Anne noticed Ron was nowhere to be found. She sent out staff members to try and find him. Of course by this time Ron was nearly twelve miles away and no one knew where he had gone. Ron couldn't remember either. Growing up in the little town called Middleton he should have known when he left the city limits.

Thinking about the last few months and how everything had changed, Ron didn't pay much attention to where he was going. It just felt good to walk and think. After a while he stopped and looked around. He realized that he wasn't near the hospital now.

It was getting late._ 'Something was familiar,' _he thought, _'I've been here before, but why? Why can't I remember? It wasn't that long ago, a mission. Why here?' _He looked close. _Why had he been to a cemetery? Oh gee that's right. Oh man how did I get here? I'll bet they're looking for me!', _as he checked his watch. Out of instinct he pulled out his cell phone and looked at it. He saw ten messages for him. He pushed the button for dial. He couldn't hear the voice on the other end, but he knew it was Kim's phone. "Kim," he said, "I can't hear you if you're talking. I'm at the Humbolt Cemetery in Lowerton. I walked over here and I can't seem to remember how to get back. Can you text me back? I'm sorry.", he hoped that someone heard him.

Kim answered her phone while she was driving with Monique. "Come on Monique, Ron's at a cemetery in Lowerton. We better pick him up. Here text him to let him know not to leave.", she told her friend. Kim had been looking for him for hours since her mom called her. "Now call my mom on her cell and let her know what happened, please and thank you.", she finished.

As they pulled into the cemetery a few minutes later the scene that Kim and Monique saw upset them fiercely. Ron was bent over a police cruiser with his hands cuffed behind his back and a policeman was yelling at him. Ron was not responding. Kim approached the officer to ask what was going on."Ma'am.", he said. "I'll be with you in a minute after I arrange transport for this vagrant."

"Excuse me," she told him, "that 'vagrant' is my fiancee. What has he done?"

"He was loitering here. I told him to move off, and he didn't obey me. So I'm taking him in.", he informed Kim.

"Did you talk to him so that he could see you face?", Kim asked.

"Listen lady, this is really no concern of yours.", the officer told her.

Kim told him, "This does make a difference to me. Have you considered that he might be deaf or confused? Did you check him for identification? Has your department trained you on how to deal with veterans that have been disabled?"

Just then Ron turned his head, he saw Kim. He yelled, "KP, I was just staying here just like you said!", He stood up. Alarmed, the young police officer stepped back and shot a three second burst of pepper spray in to his face. Out of instinct Ron was struggling now, his eyes began turning blue. The policeman opened up the rear door of his cruiser and tried to push him inside. His hand slipped and the side of Ron's head impacted with the door frame of the squad car with a sickening thud. The soldier crumpled to the ground not moving.

"Oh God!", Kim screamed as another police car drove up. Pulling out her badge and her cell phone she called 911. The second call was to Middleton Hospital. Out of the other squad car jumped an old friend of Kim and Ron's.

Monique made to follow but was cut off by the cop. "Lady you need to contain your friend or I'll have to take her in too!", he yelled at her.

"Try it buddy and you'll be looking for another job, that is if anyone would hire you after this stunt you idiot!", she barked back.

"Dudley, what's going on here?", Officer Reiger asked. Looking again he noticed who was there and asked, "Kim, Monique what are guys you doing here?"

Kim was already running to Ron's side as fast as she could. He was curled up in a fetal position not moving, his eyes had rolled up in his head.

Kim noticing her old friend said, "Ron, Ron Stoppable has been mishandled by your jerk associate here. Ron walked away from the hospital after lunch today. We've been looking for him for hours. He's recovering from a brain injury and I guess he got lost. Listen, he went down wrong, I've called the hospital, but I think we need Life Flight here right now."

By now the first officer noticed that Kim was wearing a Global Justice badge. "Listen here lady, this isn't your jurisdiction, so....."

He was cut off by Reiger, "Shut your trap Dudley! That's Ron Stoppable that you have cuffed and by the smell of it, maced too. You're new on the force here, I've known Stoppable for over ten years. He's a local hero around this town, so you better have a good reason why you have him cuffed and lying on the ground. It had better be a real good reason too, cause he saved the life of the Chief's kid about about 8 years ago."

Minutes later the sound of the chopper was on them, as it landed in a near by clearing, a nurse and crew chief jumped out with a stretcher. Kim stood up and filled them in on Ron's current history. Both Lowerton Police Officers looked pale when they heard what the soldier had gone through recently. Kim wanted to be on the flight, but they told her that they could do their job better if she followed by car. The nurse told Kim that her mom was waiting with an emergency crew for his treatment. Monique held onto Kim helpless, as they watched Ron being carried to the waiting helicopter.

Kim Possible watched the Life Flight helicopter take off with her lover aboard. Ron's KP was not happy. She looked at both officers and gave them the low down on why Ron was unresponsive to Officer's Dudley's questions. She also told them that since Ron was injured in battle his treatment by local authorities would probably come under scrutiny by various agencies including Global Justice and the United States Army. She also told them they might be the target for some very interesting questioning themselves. Kim noticed the the first police officer was very quiet at this point. After that she was asked if there was going to be a problem. She told them if there was, Dr. Director would take care of it with their supervisors. Reiger shook his head. _'Somebody is going to get their tail reamed over this.', _he thought.

He took Kim off to the side with Monique hovering near. "Kim, I'm real sorry about this. Dudley's new and trying to make a name for himself. He went about it the wrong way, just so you know the senior guys owe a lot to Ron and you. I'm sure the kid is going to get his butt reamed over this. I apologize for his action. I'll take care of the paperwork and I'll file the report correctly. Now go and take care of Ron, OK?", he told her.

Kim looked at her old classmate, "You know Ron, I was here to witness this action. I wonder how many vets get treated like this, and we just don't have any clue how they're being abused. Listen, I'll call you later, I know that most of the guys in the department aren't like that Dudley character, but I think that some of your guys are going to get a long lecture."

Kim joined Monique in the car. Only thirty minutes had passed since they first spotted Ron; they just hoped that he would be OK.

Monique asked Kim, "how bad is it GF? Ron didn't look so good when they loaded him up."

"Mo, I just don't know the way he went down. I...I just don't know.", Kim responded with a whimper.

A squad car pulled up next to them, the officer inside motioned for Kim to follow. He turned on his lights and escorted them to the hospital. As they got out Officer Dudley told Kim, "I'm sorry Ma'am. I was out of line. I guess the job was getting to me. Let the guy know that I apologized, OK."

_'Well it's a start, maybe he learned something here.', _Kim thought.

---

Kim and her best girl friend walked into the hospital nervous of what they might find. A nurse was waiting for them and took them to see Dr. Anne Possible. The X rays, had already come back. She looked at her daughter. "Kimmie," she told her, "we don't know what happened. We are doing a CAT scan now. After we get the report we should know more about what happened. Now I want to know why Ronald smelled like that when they brought him in. We had to scrub him down to get the smell off him. Two of my people had to take showers afterwards."

Kim filled her mom in on the adventure that Ron had in Lowerton. To say the least Dr. Possible was not amused with neither her future son-in-law's antics nor that of the Lowerton Police Department. After a few hours they had the report back. Kim had notified Ron's family by now and they were all in the waiting room. Rereading the report Anne made the plans and went to tell Barb, Dean and Kim what she was going to have to do.

"OK, the good news is the damage is not irreparable and Ronald is still with us, but we have bleeding that we have to stop. Maybe Ron's little adventure this afternoon was a good thing in the long run. We found weak blood vessels and some of them are leaking. We are going to have to repair those. We are going to have to drain the accumulated fluid as well. The surgical team is prepping Ron as we speak. I have already called Dr. White in Germany for approval. Unfortunately, he is unavailable because of the time difference. I have tried several other military hospitals. Basically they told me that since I was a contractor on Ronald's care and that I might be able to proceed. Therefore, I want some signatures. I want Dean to sign first, then Barb and finally Kimmie. The reason is that Ron mentioned something about changing his power of attorney. I don't know if it's gone through yet.

Monique sat watching the scene strangely quiet. _'How could it all go so wrong?', _she asked herself wiping her eyes.

Dean nodded and pulled out a pen. Barbara followed and Kim finished. Kim mused with her eyes watering, _'Everybody's_ _pulling for my boy. He's gotta make it. The world won't be as good of place without him. Come on Ronnie, your baby and me love you, come back to us.'_

Dean looked at her nodding. "Anne, you know what's best. Do what you need to for Ronald.", he told her.

Kim looked at her mom, she didn't see the confident doctor that she knew her mother was. She saw a nervous woman. This worried her.

Kimberly Possible slowly walked off with her friend following, after a few minutes they found themselves in front of the hospital chapel. Kim bowed her head and entered wiping her nose. Monique quietly followed. Kim Possible gazed around and saw her future-in-laws sitting quietly. Kim entered. Dean looked up and stood up for his son's beloved. He had her and Monique sit between himself and Barb. They just held hands and remained quiet. Kim put her head on the shoulder of the taller woman as Dean put his arm around Monique's shoulder.

After a couple of hours they returned to the waiting room to renew their vigil.

No one had any idea how long the operation was going to take. Somewhere around midnight Dr. Possible came out. "The next team is working on Ronald right now. This may take a while longer. I have already had the staff notify Dr. White of what happened. Kimmie, I don't think they're going to let Ronald stay in the military. We had a lot of work to do on him, so I'm glad he's going to get out. The trauma that he got today wasn't the only reason that he's in the operating room right now. It looks like it would have been just a matter of time before one of the veins in his brain blew out. It could have killed him if there was not hospital around that could have dealt with it.", she told her daughter and everyone in the private waiting room. James handed her a cup of coffee. As she gratefully sipped it she told them that Ron should be out of the operating room in a while and after she finished her coffee she was going to head over and monitor the rest of the operation. Anne advised everyone to go home and rest. Then come back in the morning.

She pointedly looked at her daughter. "How long have you been up Missy?", she asked Kim.

"Mom.", she started.

"And what good is it going to do if you get over tired?", she asked her. Looking at Monique she continued, "Monique please take my daughter home after stopping to get her something to eat. Make sure she goes to bed. I want you want to stay in the guest room. It's late and you guys must be tired. Get some sleep and come back in the morning, but not before nine. If you don't get eight hours you will be in hot water. You too Monique."

They nodded and left. James told her he had the day off from the space center and would stay for while. "They're gone Annie, how bad was it?", he asked.

"We were lucky, really lucky, to have Ron still with us.", she told him. "After we get done chewing that cop out, we'd better buy him a bottle of whiskey. It was close. If this had happened somewhere else Kimmie would have been a widow.", she explained.

"But Kimmie-cub isn't married to Ronald yet.", he told her.

"In her mind she is. Did you see them in bed last night? You noticed how comfortable they are together? All that's left is the paperwork and the ceremony.", she replied. "Anyway, we're not going to wake Ron up tomorrow, I want him down for a few days to give him a chance to heal. He'll be in Neurological ICU for a couple of days at least, then a private quiet room. The last few weeks have been grueling on our baby too. If she keeps up this schedule I'm either going to move an extra bed into Ron's room or strap her to a bed to rest.", she told her husband.

James replied, "Oh like that's going to work. If given a choice she'll be in the same bed with him. She doesn't want him to be out of her sight for anything. Kimmie will be crawling the walls the last couple of nights before they tie the knot if they're not together.", he laughed.

"I know, but we can deal with that when the time comes. You know Jimmie you've become very comfortable with Ronald as our son-in-law. I'm proud of you.", Anne told him.

"I know Ronald's only wanted the best for Kimmie even when he was small, he wasn't the smartest or the handsomest, but he was the best. I didn't see it then, but he really is the only one for her and it looks like the other way too. I'm looking forward to giving her away this time.", he proudly told Anne.

---

When Kim got to the hospital in the morning and exactly at nine she went up to her mom's office. She knocked on the door and let herself in. Her mom was asleep on the couch that she kept there just for the purpose of staying close to her patients. Unfortunately, she spent too many nights on it. Kimmie knowing her mom and her need for a cup of coffee first thing, made a pot for her. It was one of the few things in the kitchen that Kim had learned. She may not be able to boil water without burning it, but she knew how to pour water into a tank and put the coffee grounds in the correct place and then to flip a switch. The only two times she made mistakes was the first one forgetting to put the coffee pot in place and the second time was using instant coffee in the place where the grounds went. Kim thought with a smile, '_I still hear about that on_e_ from daddy.'_

Anne opened her eyes to the smell of coffee. She knew either her husband, daughter or her scrub nurse had come into the office and made it for her. Seeing her daughter Anne looked at her watch._ 'Kimmie_ _is always punctual.', _she mused. Anne sat up and Kim sat down to give her a hug.

"How's my boy mom?", Kim asked.

"He's resting in NICU right now honey. I think we'll keep him there for a couple of days. I want to monitor him constantly. The staff up there is really good. I'm going to make sure he doesn't wake up for a few days. I want him to heal, so no moving around for him. He had a close call and we want to make sure that he's going to be all right.", she told her daughter.

"How close was close mom?", Kim asked suddenly very concerned.

"If he had the seizure anywhere else he may not have survived honey. It wasn't just what happened yesterday, it's been building for a while. That bump on the head was what made it happen at that time. We think we fixed everything. I'm going to tell the Stoppables when they get here once we're alone with them.", she told Ron's future wife.

Kim, thinking a bit, asked, "Mom can I go up and see him, I haven't had my Ron fix today and I sorta miss him."

"OK honey, but we're going to get breakfast this morning. Ronald isn't going anywhere, and if he does I'll be talking to some of my staff.", she laughed.

Later, looking over her eggs Kim decided that she really wasn't hungry and pushed them away. Anne looked at Kim and pushed them back in front of her. "Eat young lady, or I will wake Ron up and have him chew you out for not taking care of yourself and my grandchild.", she ordered.

Grudgingly Kim picked her fork back up and consumed the rest of her breakfast. Then Anne laid down the law to her daughter, telling her, "Kimmie for the last month you haven't taken care of yourself. If you don't eat right, get some exercise and plenty of rest I can and will ban you from Ronald's bedside until he recovers enough to come home. I'm not just thinking of you now. I'm thinking of Ron and the baby. Do you know how much he'd worry how much if he knew you're not taking care of yourself? He loves you more than anything, I want you to love yourself a little too. A healthy mom is the best way to have a healthy baby, remember that so that I won't have to remind you next time."

Soon they finished their food they went upstairs to see how Ron was doing. Both had to gown up to enter the ward. Anne looked at him. She had already looked at his chart and studied the results of his various tests. When they looked at him Anne's heart almost skipped a beat, he appeared to be so fragile. She watched Kimmie approach her lover and tenderly take his hand with both of hers. Anne noticed just how big Ron's hand was. It was more than twice as large as both of Kim's. Kimmie looked like she was mumbling something to Ron, not really saying it out loud. Then Anne realized it wasn't for her ears anyway, it was only for the sleeping form. Anne watched in surprise as one thumb slowly rose up in the air. _'With_ _all those drugs in him and he can still do that?', _she thought._ 'He can't be human. But then he had to be, the proof was inside her daughter.'_

The rest of the day went well. Anne thought, _'One_ _more day like this and we should know. Come on Ronald, pull through this. You can do it. All your friends and family are counting on you.'_

Taking a break, Anne went down and met with Ron's family. She gave them the best update she could. She told them that they should know in the next couple of days. She didn't tell them what she had witnessed, just that they had raised one very tough young man.

Two days later a pair of brown eyes opened. They gazed at a pair of emerald eyes with a pair of bright blues ones a little behind them. He tried to talk, but something was attached to his mouth. It was the lips belonging to the one with the emerald eyes. "Hey.", he was finally able to muster.

"Hey you.", was her reply. She made sure he could see her lips to help him figure out what she was saying.

"I sorry.", he told her.

"For what?", she asked.

"For scaring you, I'm so sorry.", he croaked out.

Half a moment later he was gasping for breath as she held him for the first time in what seemed forever to her. The door opened and Ron's mom and dad walked in. Dean asked if he had missed anything important. Barb elbowed him in the ribs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer. This story is a work of fiction. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and other characters that you saw on the show are owned by the Disney Corporation and not me. Other parts are real live things, if you can call a B1 Lancer live. They are mostly owned by the United States Government. You'll notice them when they pop up. All persons and actions mentioned in this story are not real. Just for the record I don't make any thing on this story, it just helps my ulcer feel better.**

**Thanks to Cajun Bear73 for his fantastic beta skills and encouragement. Also a great thanks to Spectre666 for his beta skills as well. His encouragement and humor have helped me stay on track and task. A big thanks to Jeriddian for his excellent punctuation guide that he cleverly disguised as the fantastic story "So the Drama: The Resolution" which I stole with his blessing. Another thanks to him regarding the data on recovering from particular injuries.**

**Thanks to the guys who wrote reviews; Katsumara, Cajun Bear73, Spectre666, Solarstone, Screaming Phoenix, Daccu65, Nutzkie and Waveform. Also, I would like the reader to be aware that CB73, Spectre666, S C, Daccu65, Jeriddian, Nutzkie and Waveform are all much better writers than I am. Please take time and read their wonderful stories. They are truly enjoyable. **

**Also, I would like you to that I did add a real person to the story. He was the best soldier I ever met. Sadly, he died two years ago. His name is Donald Legge. **

**This is a re-written chapter and should finish tying everything in.**

**ST 103**

Once Again

Chapter 4

_Middleton Hospital, Colorado:_

"Mom? Dad?", Ron asked looking at the newcomers. He continued, "Does anybody know what happened? Because, I'm not sure what happened. I sorta remember telling Mrs. Dr. P that I wanted to get some take a bit of a walk. I think I called KP, cause it was getting late. Then it got kinda fuzzy. I think I got mad for something, I don't remember why. Then I wake up here."

Kim started, "Ronnie, three days ago you disappeared in the afternoon. Mom called me up and me and Monique started looking for you. We tried to call you a bunch of times, but you didn't answer. Then Mo figured out you couldn't hear the phone."

"Anyway, late in the afternoon we get a call from you telling us where you were. You told us to text you with what we were going to do. So we did. We told you to stay where you were. We came to get you. When we got there a policeman was getting ready to take you in cause he thought he couldn't get through to you. You got knocked out when you were getting into police cruiser. We brought you back to the hospital and here you are." Kim didn't want to fill Ron in with all the details. She didn't want him to worry about everything.

"I didn't hurt anybody, did I, KP?", Ron asked worriedly.

"No honey, you didn't do anything wrong. Some people got the wrong impression and thought you was a hobo, we straightened everything out. I DO think that somebody's going to be taking some extra training.", she told him.

Kim knew that Officer Hobble and the chief of the Lowerton department had begun teaching a course on how to deal with returning vets and other people that were incoherent with out roughing them up. A few of the officers were less than receptive. The two teachers made each of the students feel what it was like to be on the receiving end of that kind of treatment. That seemed to get their attention.

Anne had a few things to bring everyone up to date on. She told them about the weak veins that the image testing had found a few days before and what had been done to correct the problem. Anne didn't feel the need to tell Ron and his parents how long the operation took and how close he came to never seeing his child. For the time being it was enough that they knew he was safe and was healing. Anne decided to bring up another subject which would affect Ron's integration back into society.

Anne started, "Ron we think we can fix your hearing. James told me that Dr. Renton at the space center has developed nanobots that can be used to repair body parts. Felix has been the test rat for some of the research, but they need to try it on more applications. Well, James mentioned Ron's hearing loss and that it might be long term. That got Mrs. Renton's attention. She would like to try and fix Ron's hearing. If you want to Ron, we can try the procedure _AFTER_ I say that you are healed OK? Of course Ron you understand that the government has to give their OK as well because you're still their property for the next half year or so."

To say the least, all the Stoppables and Kim were extremely happy about this turn of events. Ron thought, '_Oh man this could be so great, KP not having to worry about me. Being able to hear her say our vows and being able to hear the baby.'_

Anne continued during Ron's bemusement, "You understand that this is experimental and things may not turn out as well as we expect."

Kim asked, "Mom, how could Ron's hearing get much worse? I mean is the procedure life threatening or anything?"

"Kimmie, I doubt of Ron's hearing can get much worse, but in doing this his natural healing might be impaired if we attempt this.", she told her daughter. "However, it may be a moot point if the government says no. Then we have to wait until Ron is discharged from the Army. First of all Ron has to heal enough. We are going the run image scans everyday until I'm sure that he's OK, then we'll worry about his hearing. So in the meantime Kimmie-cub you will have to continue to be his ears." Adding, "I don't think the procedure that Dr. Renton is talking about will have any adverse effect on Ronald's health. Felix had been undergoing this for the last few months and he is walking again with no pain."

For Ron it ended up being a boring day, if you want to call boring laying on a cold table with a machine around you for several hours. Then more cold tables with X-ray machines. Then another table with other machines where he worried about why the probes were going into the places they were placed. For most of it Kim had to stay outside the rooms that held such equipment. Dr. Possible told the staff what she would do the the operator of said equipment if she found her daughter inside those rooms while Ron was being tested.

By the end of his first day back awake Ron felt like he had ran a marathon. He hurt in places that he didn't even know he had. In the evening he was being tucked in when members of the staff brought in an extra bed. James was there and directed the placement of it next to Ron's. Making sure that Ron could see his mouth Mr. Dr. P told him, "Ronald, do me a favor. Keep Kimmie-cub here tonight, she gets on our nerves when she can't cuddle up with you, and we're not getting much sleep at night."

Ron nodding said, "Sure Mr. P what ever you say, KP can stay up here with me. Where is she anyway?"

"Well son, I think she went home to pack a bag for a few days. Anne wants you to get the full treatment. So you are going to get poked and pricked in every place, in every way. Anne always does it for me every year.", he laughed. James continued, "I swear she has a super computer to crunch all the data. I just wonder if she does it just because she can."

Both men laughed at this. Ron began to wonder, _'just invasive are these procedures gonna be?'_

Kim came back a little later, she noticed her father talking with her fiancée. _'I wonder just how pleased Dad is now that he figured out that me mades our vows to each other before we made the baby?', _Kim mused as she watched the two for a moment. They were getting along great. She told her dad to go outside for a few minutes while she changed. He started to say something, but decided he didn't want to know anyway. So he did as was told. Later the door was unlocked and James was allowed to reenter. Kim was in pajamas and a robe. Ron was in sweat pants and a tee shirt. Kim pulled back the covers and slid in pulling Ron in behind her.

James wondered if he really needed to see what was going on until he found nothing was going on. Just two lovers getting ready to sleep in the term's literal sense of the word. '_Doesn't look like any funny business tonight. They already took care of 'that' months before.', _he mused happily aware of their impromptu wedding vows a couple months before, _'I Wished they had waited a bit though.'_

---

In the morning Kim thought it was time for a frank discussion. She made sure that Ron could see her face. "Honey?", she asked.

"Yeah KP.", Ron answered.

"I was wondering. You know when we broke up...you know before? Why didn't you try harder to get me back? It was like you gave up. It always, you know...bothered me. I thought that you didn't love me enough to want me. I guess..I could have lived with the secrets, but I wanted you to know how I felt about them. Breaking up was so wrong, I wished we could have fixed it then.", she told him not aware of how she had been played.

Ron looked into her eyes and decided to go with the flow and get to the bottom later, "KP, I...I always had this fear deep down inside...it was like I never felt I was good enough for ya. Then you were mad about the secrets that I had with Sensei. And Yamanouchi. Then Josh showed up...and you were blushing and all. To me it looked just like before when he showed interest in you. I just...you know felt like I blew any chance I had with ya. I knew that I couldn't get into one of those prime schools because of my grades and you might leave me anyway. Remember all those acceptance letters that I was hoping for and when they never came?...It was just more proof to me that I was a liability to you. So when I saw Josh talking to y_ou and then later at the restaurant kissing you and both of you calling me a loser and all.._. I guess I saw my fears become reality. I just implimented my plans. I'm sorry honey. I guess I missed all the signals. I really wasn't that smart about dating and girls, you were the only girl friend that I really ever had. Zita only lasted like two dates. And well, I guess I needed to grow up a lot.", he told her softly.

Kim kissed Ron to assure him, "You know if you had tried, maybe we would have got back together...."

"KP, we can't go worrying about ifs and buts. We can't second guess ourselves, maybe we had to take this path, I don't know. One thing I do know, we can't beat ourselves up about this. We worked this out, we found that we still love each other and we want to spend our lives together. We've decided to make this a lifetime commitment. I DO know is that I love you with my whole being.", he told his lover.

Kim snuggled back into him, she knew it would be all right. _Hmmm, he's so warm and cuddly. I know it's gonna work out.', _she mused before trying to get a little nap.

_---_

For a week this arrangement worked well, Kim and Ron slept together in the same hospital bed. The only problem came when one night they drew blood with the lights mostly out. They got Kim's blood instead of Ron's. The doctors' eyes nearly popped out over that, from then on blood was only drawn with the lights on.

Anne had Ron run through all the tests everyday. Finally, after a week, she was sure that he would be OK. She came into Ron's room, well Ron and Kim's room. Anne told Ron that he would be released the next day and that he would stay at their home under the previous arrangement as long as he went in for his daily tests. Kim was sitting there listening with a mischievous smile on her face. Anne looked at her, "NO getting frisky until I say it's alright to." "I think I can read your mind young lady. I want him to heal all the way, well most of the way before you try to wear him out.", she informed the younger redhead with a smile on her face.

Kimmie tried for her infamous 'puppy dog pout', but forgot that her mother had developed the technique. "All right mom, I can wait. Just try not to make me..I...ah...mean us wait too long. We have a lot of catching up to do.", she told her mom.

"Ron says he has to make a few phone calls and he wants Daddy and Mr. S. to help him with something. He won't tell me anything about whatever it is. Do you think we can trust the men together? I mean they're prone to getting into trouble.", she finished.

"Kimmie, I think we can trust them a little bit.", she told her daughter.

Kim and Anne finally got Ron back to the Possibles' in time for dinner. Anne wouldn't even let Ron cook. She was determined that Ron heal. She kept an eye on Kimmie to make sure that she didn't try to sneak off with her fiancée. '_Now is not the time for this. Maybe later, just not yet. Honey just let him heal few more days, please? We just want to be sure. We all know that you love each other.', _Anne thought.

"Kimmie, would you come in here and help me for a bit?", her mother asked.

""Uh sure mom, what do you need?", Kim asked.

"I need to talk to you for a while honey. I know you want to get Ronald off alone. Please promise me you'll wait just a few more days. It's really important, I mean that. Your dad and I both know what he means to you. If we hadn't brought him home. Ron would still be in Germany '_resting'. _For the next few days that's exactly what he needs. Then you can have him for some '_gentle exercise'_ if you know what I mean. Ron's come a long way since he got his injuries, that relapse last week nearly killed him. I want you to promise just cuddling and kissing for just a few more days, then he should be fine.", Anne asked her.

"OK mom, I said that we had time. I can spend the next few days getting to know him better. We can spend time snuggling and smooching in front of the TV and stuff.", she answered.

---

That night Ron asked the two men that he admired to help him with a project while the ladies were clearing the table. Listening, both soon had large smiles on their faces. Both announced that they would be taking a day or two off. Ron suggested that they get his mom, Anne and Kim go shopping the next day on him. The women were very surprised when Dean gave them a wad of money from the trust to do some dress shopping.

Unknown to Kimmie, instructions were soon being passed to the mothers of the kids.

At ten the next morning the ladies took off to the mall. Ron dialed the number that he needed, it was 9 AM there, or 0900 hours in Tacoma, Washington.

"2nd Ranger Battalion, Commander's Office.", was heard over the phone. Ron announced who he was and that his father would speak for him because of the hearing loss. Dean explained that his son was on convalescent leave and needed particular items sent to his home address as soon as possible. The clerk told hem that he would call when he had everything and would express ship the items. Dean told the clerk to send it COD and that they would be waiting.

James asked Ron which...then he realized that Ron wasn't looking at him. He moved so Ron could see him and again asked where he stationed. Ron told him that his Battalion was located at Fort Lewis and that most of the Battalion was currently deployed except for a single company in training and a few stay behind personnel that worked on equipment and other things.

Ron told them a little about the Battalion that he had been a member of for a few years. After several hours the phone rang. Dr. Possible answered and told the person on the other end that they would be home when the packages would be due in three days. The caller also told James that instead of being sent, a courier would bring them instead as he wanted to speak with the young Ranger. Ron wondered, _'Why would anyone want to speak with him?' _ After that they piled into Mr. P's car to do some of their own shopping. At a particular store they met up with some friends from Ron's past and some relatives that would be in his future. The selection and fitting took only about two hours.

That night Anne was willing to let Ron try his hand at cooking again, under her supervision of course. She watched him closely as he worked. She was always amazed at the way Ron handled a kitchen even when he was clumsy at anything else. '_He could probably even fight some of those goons in here while cooking dinner, and still have everything come out perfect.', _Anne laughed to herself.

Anne told them at dinner that she had an early procedure in the morning and asked Kim what she had going on. Kim told her that she had to get back in to Global Justice to oversee some training and to bring the Dr. Director up to speed on Ron's recovery. She also had a lot of paperwork to complete. For some reason Betty was very interested in how Ron was doing. Therefore, Anne asked Dean if he could bring Ron in for his tests in the morning and that she would bring him home after. Anne still wasn't about to let Ron drive. Don had told her that he would as he had to go out for some things anyway.

On the drive home Anne tried asking Ron some questions about the previous day. She knew that the men of the family had gone out shopping and she wondered what they had been up to. Ron told her it was classified and as soon as he was declared healed that information would be on a need to know basis. She did see the smile on his face though. It was funny, the twins had even made a trip back home overnight and left earlier in the morning. 

---

A couple days later Ron was back in the hospital for his final daily round of tests. After this he would come in a couple times a week. Ron had taken to treadmill and weight lifting workouts between his adventures in the labs. That's where Dean found his son that afternoon. Ron's eyes almost popped out of his head when he realized who was standing with his dad. He tried to get up quickly, but didn't quite make it.

"Sir.", Ron started.

"At ease Sergeant, sit down please.", the older man told his trooper. "I see you're trying to recover. I brought the items that you needed. I was coming to see you anyway to check on you. Check them out to make sure that it's what you needed.", he added.

After a quick look in the bag Ron smiled. Then he opened the small box, his smile widened. Both older men gazed into the small box. Both chuckled. Dean started, "But how did you get those son? I thought you had placed them in a safe deposit box?"

"Dad you know that I put the engagement ring on KP's finger the last time I was home. Well while I was in transit back to my unit I had these sent to the Company via secure courier. I seriously doubt that anyone in their right mind would try and rob a Ranger Company, but we have security boxes there too. I thought it was a good place to keep the set since I was planning on not getting married to Kim until I rotated back home. I guess that last mission sorta changed my outlook on that. After I woke up I knew right then that not being with KP was the most painful thing that I think I have ever experienced...You know with the baby on the way and all, my last thoughts before everything went black was KP and our baby, I just couldn't chance it anymore. The bag contains my dress blues for obvious reasons.", he told him.

The Regiment's EXO looked at Ron approvingly. "Ron, you have done very well. I'm glad you're recovering. There are couple of things you should know. First the request for you to get married is approved, that paperwork, as well some the things you requested are in the bag. You really didn't need approval for marrying an American Citizen, but I'm proud that you asked.", he told him. Just then the door opened and the two Possible redheads came in looking for Ron. "Um...maybe we should continue this discussion in an office somewhere. The Army has made some decisions about this young man and they should be conveyed in a more private area.", he finished.

As they made their way to Anne's office Kim came up behind Ron and put her arm around him wondering what was in the bag. She didn't know that he had casually slipped the box into a pocket of his sweat pants when she and her mom appeared.

Entering they all sat down. "Well Sergeant,", his EXO started, "I don't think that you're going to be doing anymore combat operations. We don't think that you'll be up to the standards of the Rangers before you're due to get out. Therefore, we are are going to give you a medical discharge. You will qualify for disability pay after you're tested. So, as of now you are on leave until your term of service is up. Since this will be the sixth year of your commitment you will not have any reserve time to do. When you get to within a week of your ETS date, come up to Battalion HQ and we'll have your paperwork ready. One more thing Sergeant, in four weeks time you are hereby ordered to HQ for a ceremony. The official notification will be mailed to your home address. You will be in Class A Uniform understand?", he told Ron.

"Yes ...yes sir.", Ron replied.

"One more thing, there has been talk of studying this battle. Since you are the only survivor, the War College wants to know if you can be involved with the ongoing seminars. I know this is difficult Sergeant, but we have to study what went wrong and what went right. That's the only way we can improve. Just so you know, you did everything right, the platoon did everything right. The failure was not at your level. Your platoon took on 2500 men on their turf. Let me know of your decision son, we are proud of the way you and your men handled themselves.", he told Ron

Ron looked at his superior and nodded, he had feared that he would blamed for the screw up. And this cleared the air for him a lot. "Yes sir, I would be glad to help out.", he told the officer.

Then Kim spoke up, "Sir, we are having a cookout this afternoon, would you join us? Ron's going to man the grill. If you thought he was a good soldier., you need to see him working over a stove. He won several awards in high school for his cooking skills."

"Miss, if you didn't know it already, the Sergeant's cooking skills are widely known in the Ranger community. When he announces a feed we usually have brothers from the other battalions dropping by. Since they're in other parts of the country that will tell you what we think of his food.", he told her.

---

Later that evening after dinner, James announced that he and Anne were going out of town for the weekend and asked if Kim and Ron would watch the house for them. Kim looked over at her mom and got a smile and a wink. Kimmie smiled back Before they got ready for bed Kim wanted to confirm the earlier observation. Anne just told her daughter not to break him and laughed.

As Kim got into bed she asked Ron, "Ronnie do you want to go to that new seafood restaurant in Upperton for lunch? I hear they have fresh oysters and they're really good."

Not knowing what this was all about, Ron said, "Uh...sure KP anything you want." As she snuggled closer.

"Hey honey, not to pry. But I was wondering...you know when we went shopping for those outfits that you needed when I was here last?", he asked.

"Yea, Ronnie.", she answered.

"Well you saw all your cheerleader buddies and wanted to talk?", he continued.

Yea, I remember.", she responded.

"Well you acted like you and Bonnie were good friends. I just wondered why.", he asked her.

"Honey, I didn't tell this to you. When Josh dumped me. Well Monique, Tara, Wade and Felix helped a lot, but it was Bonnie that helped me the most. If it hadn't been for her, I might have gone crazy. There were days that she almost had to carry me, while I was grieving about losing you. I don't know what would have happened to me if she hadn't been there to pick up the pieces." Kim confided in her fiancée, beginning to tear up.

"I'm sorry KP, I didn't know. So you two made up huh?", he asked soothing his beloved.

"Yes we did, she's a good friend now. We talk all the time." she told her lover as she snuggled into him.

---

As they were speaking Anne and James were involved in another conversation. "Are you sure he wants that?", Anne asked her husband.

"Positive honey. I didn't know he was that devious. He's already got hold of Dr Director. She had Kimmie signing papers; after a couple of hundred, Betty slipped the license application in on her. She didn't even know that she signed her part.", he laughed.

Anne was having a hard time holding it in. She was rolling on the bed in near hysterics. Finally, Anne got control of herself and began dialing her cell phone. Within an hour she got everyone making plans to head to town over the weekend to finish getting the things done they could. While she was doing that, James called Dr. Renton to make plans on the Tuesday after to make the attempt to fix Ron's hearing. Anne had told him she wanted to run more tests on Ron after the upcoming weekend's athletic events were over. Dr. Possible doubted that her daughter would even know that her friends were in town this weekend considering what she thought Kim's plans might involve.

Kimmie let Ron spoon into her back taking in all of the warming sensations of his body as she drifted off. '_It is soo good!', _she mused as her eyes closed.

---

Tuesday morning came. It was wet and cool. Kim took Ron to the hospital for his appointment with the unusual technique. Doctor Renton told Anne and Ron what was going to happen, Ron thanked her in advance. The nanobots had already been programmed; and they were waiting. A nurse was waiting with the syringe laying on the table next to her. Motioning to Ron to sit, she rubbed his arm with alcohol and picked up the syringe after finding a suitable vein. A few moments later the procedure began. They took Ron to a bed to wait. Kim sat next to him. Ron was anxious. A lot of plans hung in the balance right now, well their timing did.

---

Across town Monique Jenkins smiled as she called the orders in._ 'Man has that skinny boy stepped up to the plate this time, I hope Kim is amused by all he has done to put this together.', _she chuckled to herself, 'O_therwise I hope he can use those mad Ranger moves of his to keep from getting killed.'_

The morning of the third day after the injection, Ron sat in the acoustic testing room after taking off his hearing protection. He now had ear phones on. Little noises, he was able to hear little noises. Hmmm maybe they're not that good. After nearly a half hour they opened the door. Everyone was smiling. "Ron," Anne started, "it's not perfect......."

Suddenly he realized that he heard Anne. He started crying, grabbing for her he sobbed, "Mrs. Dr. P, mom P, I can hear..I can hear!"

Kimmie glomped onto him, her tears mingled with his. Tears of joy.

Anne continued, "It's not perfect but you're almost in the normal range Ron. I think this might be the best we can do, but it's pretty good."

Ron told them, "Well at least I won't need at hearing-ear dog. Thanks Mrs. P., you don't know what this means to me."

Kim scolded him, "that's seeing-eye dog. Ron."

Ron told her, "Whatever. Listen, I have to make a few phone calls. I'll be back in twenty."

Ron rushed off to find a private place.

Monique hung up the phone thinking,_ 'Baby boy is moving fast I gotta call in some favors. He is so devious, using Bon-Bon as a get together reason for the Bachelorette Party!'_

After about a half hour Ron emerged from his hiding place. His ears were ringing, but he was happy. He walked up to the group and flashed Anne a huge smile. "When?", she mouthed noting that Kim had her back to her.

"Later.", he mouthed back.

Ron thanked Dr. Renton and asked if Felix was around. She told him that he was in Lowerton working on a project of his and would be back later.

---

At the Stoppable home invitations were going out express mail. Wade had already been contacted and everything was moving well. The call from Ron didn't really surprise them, but now everything shifted into high gear. They called their Rabbi while James called his minister. They already had a church. '_Organization was a wonderful thing.',_ Barb thought, '_Who knew Ron was so thorough?'_

A week later Ron asked Kim if they could go somewhere. She asked where. "Ron said, "It's a surprise."

An hour later they entered the lawyer's office. An hour after that Ron had Kim drive them to see their new home. They entered. It was a nice ranch design sitting in a quiet area not far from their parents' homes. It had four bedrooms and four baths a very nice kitchen and dining room. It was very nice.

Kim asked Ron, "How?"

"Well KP, do you remember when you told me about our baby?", he asked.

Kim nodded.

"Well, I had dad look for a house that was almost completed. He put the down payment on it. He sent the rest in the other day. So it's ours.", he proudly told her.

Kim gave Ron a big hug, "It's fantastic Ronnie, it's just right, we each have an office and a couple extra rooms. We have room to grow our family even more."

"That's sorta what I had planned Kim, but I didn't know how big a family you wanted. They're going to be able to grow up in the same environment that we did, and that wasn't so bad was it?", he asked her.

Kim smiled; she loved the idea of being close to both set of parents. She was totally unaware of the other plans beginning to come together though. Ron walked Kim through their new home. They walked into one room. It was right next to the master bed room. Kim felt Ron come up behind her and put his arms around her. He held her tightly whispering in her ear. "You know what this room is don't you KP?", he asked.

"Honey, oh it's so beautiful, our baby's room. Her nursery.", Kim told him leaning back into him as his arms wrapped around her tiny frame. '_Soon it would have a tiny occupant.', _she thought. Her eyes watered. Suddenly, Ron's cell phone rang. As he answered it he went out and opened the front door. A moving van had backed up on the driveway. They began to unload.

Kim looked on. '_So this is why he had me park on the street.', _she mused. About two hours after the furniture arrived both sets of parents came over, followed by Monique and several other friends. They unloaded boxes of dishes, glasses, pots and pans. By evening the furniture had been installed and the first three loads of dishes had been run through the dishwasher. In the span of less than a day the home was nearly done.

Ron called a halt to the operation announcing that he was tired and told them where to meet for dinner.

---

The following Friday, a C-130 landed in Middleton. Down the lowered ramp walked a number of hard looking men, who seemed to be enjoying themselves tremendously. Ron and Kim met the soldiers. Ron had told Kim earlier that they would be meeting his comrades. They would be in town for a few days to conduct some seminars, hopefully to get high schoolers interested in the military.

A little later Monique, Anne and Barb asked Kim to join them for a going away party for Bonnie. She was taking a job in Norway with Mrs. Stoppable's company.

Kim told them, "Mom, I wanted to spend time with Ron tonight. Since it's for Bonnie and I owe her it's the least I can do."

"Yes you do Kimberly, and Ronald does have his buddies in town tonight so he won't be lonely.", she told her daughter, wondering if she would catch the slip up.

Later, Kimberly Anne Possible could not believe her eyes. Her mom and mother in law dancing with the only male in the room and he was dressed in a skimpy swimming suit and a bow tie!!! The girls from the cheer squad were enjoying themselves too Marcella was really enjoying the lone man. Monique seemed to be the chief culprit of this enterprise, though Nana seemed to be a close second-in-command. Nana had come to town a few days before to see her and Ron.

Everybody was having a great time at the mostly girl party. The guest of honor was enjoying her self tremendously. Bonnie was dancing and gabbing with everyone. She looked very excited about her promotion. Kim, however, had mixed feelings about her once arch rival not being able to maybe make the wedding. Bonnie made her promise to send a DVD so she could enjoy it too.

At the men's party the Rangers handled themselves with dignity and decorum...that is until the first drink was finished. Slides were shown, stories were told and lies were swapped. The few underage attendees had to make do with colas. The adults mostly preferred other types of beverages. In the morning headaches abounded. Even the two father's-in-law were soon to wince. They had less twelve hours before the real events were to occur. And recovery time would become precious. Fortunately, some of the attendees were quite experienced with operations of this sort.

---

Kim and Anne walked in on the semi-nude forms laying all over the place in their sleeping bags. All at least had gym shorts and tee shirts on with some sort of Army motto printed on them. Several of the inscriptions looked a bit vulgar. Several of these wonderfully built human forms were already up and about. All seemed to have a similar problem as a few of them were groaning. Anne noticed her future, well if Kim didn't kill him first, son-in-law: He appeared to have come under the same malady most of the other young men present seemed to be afflicted with. And Kim ended up meeting some of his fellow soldiers before the go to Ron.

One of them looked to be a bit older and introduced himself as Donald Legge. Ron had already warned him not to spill the beans to the females. He just told them that he was a former training partner of Ron's. Then he thanked them for their hospitality.

Slightly disgusted that the men seemed to have had an even better previous night then the girls did, Anne went looking for the two seniors that were supposed to be responsible for the previous evening's mostly male gala. She looked in one of the other bedrooms. There on the bed were both future father's-in-law sleeping, fully clothed, and snoring. One of them, James, was cuddled up with Kimmie's old Pandaroo. Just then Kim walked in with her pocket digital camera, all-the-while remembering all embarrassing pictures of her and the two matriarchs of the families on the eve of this morning's discoveries. _'This is going to be soo good getting even for all those years of daddy showing the slide shows; me in the buff on the bear skin rug and bath scenes when I was a baby.', _Kimmie-cub wonderfully considered the payback she was going to have on her father with an evil smile on her face. With her trusty camera she devilishly stalked her prey to make things right in the world again.

As the room became bathed in flashes from the camera, Dean became aware of his surroundings first. Instinctively, he knew that he wasn't the primary target of the redheaded terror that was soon to be the bride of his son. Within minutes everyone in the house found out about the women that were present and realized that others would be arriving in force after several phone calls went out. The last two men making their appearance came out of the basement in what looked like coveralls. One of them looked at the other, "Gus I told you that we shoulda got rooms last night. This the third bachelor party I've been to with these guys. I guess it's better than the last one when we woke up outside in a driving rainstorm in Alaska. man that was cold! I swear half that rain was sleet."

"Yeah, I heard about that one Lenny. That's why I decided pull in some favors to get this gig at the last minute.", Gus explained. Continuing Gus said, "Hey I wonder what happened to the Load Master and Crew Chief."

Lenny told him, "Those two have been doing this longer then we have. They didn't take that last challenge and took a cab back to the airfield instead. I think they're sleeping in the plane."

Ron groaned as he saw spots form in front of his eye from flashes of light. After the room had turned white again for a moment and realizing what happened, he reached for the camera. Being blinded for a moment, he didn't realized what he had just groped. Kim tossed the camera to her mom, pushed Ron back in the bedroom, closed and locked the door behind her.

After about a half hour Ron stumbled back out followed by a red faced Kim. By now everyone was up. Quite a few were drinking coffee. Ron realizing that this constituted most of of the attendees of previous evenings events. He began, well finished the introductions as Monique was currently engaged in a 'conversation' with one of the Rangers. Heck even Bonnie showed up, it appeared that she had a certain man interested in her as well. _'Well that works out pretty well, since he's in the wedding party too!', _Ron chuckled to himself.

While this was going on Barbara called a local restaurant to make reservations for breakfast. She told them it was for Ron Stoppable. After several moments they told her the room would be ready in twenty minutes.

---

Soon they were pushing away their plates; even the Army boys seemed to be full. Ron was glad that his dad had bought into this business as well. Mr. Stoppable listened to the wise investors creed by not putting all his, well the fund's assets in one nest.

Kim put her hand on Ron's leg and asked him what was going on. All Ron told her was to do what her mom and Monique told her for rest of the daylight hours. At this point Monique wondered just how far she would obey when she said, "Kim shut up and give Ron a kiss."

Almost everyone was amazed when she did what was told. The Rangers looked on wondering what that was all about; their buddy had told them about his fiery fiancée. They had never met a famous world saving teen hero before, but since most of them were card carrying members of the unknown hero's club too it didn't bother them that much either.

---

Most of the people attending the service later in the day decided to rest and recharge. The previous night had taken it's toll and it seemed everyone needed a nap for some reason. Anne had ordered her daughter to come to the house, the funny thing was----she did. Anne thought, '_Wow all it took to get Kimmie-cub to behave was to get Ron to make her obey. I wish we had tried that years ago.' _By this time Kim was close to wearing through her last nerve. Both her mom and her best friend, well other than Ron, were ordering her around. She was sitting in the family room when Monique told her to take a nice warm bath to relax. Grudgingly she did, mumbling under her breath.

While this was going on Monique entered Kim's room and started packing for the surprise that would happen later in the evening and even later on. Before Kim returned from her bath, the bags were sent off. Monique paid close attention to the orders given her. One particular bag would be all that was going to be needed for the next day or two. The rest were given to another driver after the first left the house.

When Kim got out she was ushered into her room, a stylist was waiting for her. An hour later her hair looked wonderful, not that it didn't look that way normally. The next to walk in on her was a lady to do her makeup. Kim looked at her mom. "Motherrrr," she started, which let everyone know how annoyed she was by this time, "I can do my own make up, please and thank you."

Pretty much everyone ignored her complaints by now. After the makeup lady left Anne and Monique proceeded to dress her. Kimberly Anne Possible finally figured it out. Putting two and two together her eyes suddenly widened and she quieted down. The best friend and the mother took turns working with Kim. Soon they were both on hand to pull the dress out. Kim's eyes watered a little. '_Those rats, they didn't tell me. They played me. Well I hope I figure out my lines.', _she mused, not knowing that they had already been written for her and were sitting in an envelope on her dressing table. Tara, Bonnie and Joss showed up a little later looking a lot better than they had only hours before.

Kim looked at Bonnie, she was dressed ad a Brides Maid as well. They laughed and hugged after Bon Bon told her, "Gotcha K!"

---

Meanwhile, a certain blond haired young man was putting on his dress blues. Or as they're formally called "Mess Dress". The uniform is a throw back to the late 1800's when the uniform was blue. Ron didn't know how much longer he would be able to use this uniform and decided earlier to honor his beloved by being dressed in it on their wedding day. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was pleased, it took over five years of hard work to accomplish the training and discipline that was evident by the medals on his chest. He wasn't given this uniform, he earned this uniform through countless hours of training, effort and even some blood.

Picking up his phone Ron made several phone calls to make sure that everything was in order, he was pleased that he could hear now, he planned on giving Felix's mom an nice big kiss. He chuckled a bit as Monique told him how much Kim had been fuming and now had quieted down with a smile on her face. '_She is so going to get even over this, I hope I survive long enough to see the baby.', _he thought with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer. This story is a work of fiction. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and other characters that you saw on the show are owned by the Disney Corporation and not me. Other parts are real live things, if you can call a B1 Lancer live. They are mostly owned by the United States Government. You'll notice them when they pop up. All persons and actions mentioned in this story are not real. Just for the record I don't make any thing on this story, it just helps my ulcer feel better.**

**Thanks to Cajun Bear73 for his fantastic beta skills and encouragement. Also a great thanks to Spectre666 for his beta skills as well. His encouragement and humor have helped me stay on track and task. A big thanks to Jeriddian for his excellent punctuation guide that he cleverly disguised as the fantastic story "So the Drama: The Resolution" which I stole with his blessing. Another thanks to him regarding the data on recovering from particular injuries.**

**Thanks to the guys who wrote reviews; Katsumara, Cajun Bear73, Spectre666, Solarstone, Screaming Phoenix, Daccu65, Captain Kodak1 and Waveform. Also, I would like the reader to be aware that CB73, Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Captain Kodak, Daccu65, Jeriddian and Waveform are all much better writers than I am. Please take time and read their wonderful stories. They are truly enjoyable. **

**---**

Once Again

Chapter 5

_Undisclosed Church Middleton, Colorado:_

_'He's so thoughtful, not telling the media where we were going to be. I'll bet__they're__running all over the place trying to figure it out.',_ the red headed heroine thought giggling. The one concern that she worried about was having the service disrupted by scandal type media rags. The magazines that always tried to find the dirt. She hated them even when she was a teenager. They really did a number on her first wedding, asking questions about why she was getting married while still in college and if her old sidekick approved. Ron made sure this time, he had Wade go into action. There were reports of seeing Kim and all sorts of different guys all across the globe. It looked like they missed looking in the most obvious places.

Well Kimberly Anne Possible (the Possible part was only for the time being) was a little peeved about not being informed that her upcoming nuptials were going to take place _much sooner_ than she anticipated. Somehow her fiancée had planned and executed the almost perfect wedding with near military precision. It amazed her that he could do it at all, considering he had just recovered from brain injuries that might have killed him. If he wasn't just about the luckiest man on earth, she didn't know who was. That didn't even take into account that he had just gotten a portion of his hearing restored as well. Kim knew that she was going to have a little talk with her Ron once they got to a quiet place with appropriate privacy.

Still Kim didn't know how Monique got her exact size. Kim knew she was beginning to show a little. It seemed that petite girls showed earlier that larger girls. Still she was happy about the life that was growing in her. It was not going to be a large ceremony just family and friends and, it seemed, about fifty thousand US Army Rangers. '_Well there's not that many of them and they are cute in their own way. Monique and Tara seemed to like what they saw. The two drooled all over a couple of them.', _she thought. 'A_nd Hope and Crystal! They almost made fools of themselves earlier in the day at the house._ _It didn't seem that the Army guys minded though.', _Kim thought. She knew that phone numbers and email addresses had been exchanged. She wasn't sure who with who, but it would be interesting to find out later.

The Bride's Room here was bigger than the last time, though she had less attendants. Monique would be the last one to come down the aisle. The Bride's Maids looked gorgeous in their semi-matching dresses. It seemed that the closer the girl was, in reference to the bride, the more formal the dress. Joss was going to be the first down the aisle after Hanna who was the flower girl. Next came Tara, then Monique. It seemed that the man that Monique was interested in would be standing as the outside Groomsman. The second one in was a Major Grant. The next Groomsman was Wade and the best man was Felix. Felix, due to his mom's work wasn't wheelchair bound anymore. He could stand proudly with his best friend. The two civilians were wearing tuxes, the two Sergeants and Officer were in their 'Mess Dress'.

Kim was still nervous. Everyone had been trying to calm her down. Joss made her read her lines again. Ron had been smart enough to have her think about her own vows, he knew that it would keep her mind off the events unfolding. She knew when he proposed that they were going to get married, she just didn't know when. It made matters a lot worse when he was wounded. She almost lost him. She knew that her heart was in her throat a few times. It almost killed her both times: first in Germany, then the second time in Lowerton. The second time was the worst. It happened right in front of her. She was so scared that time, it was like a small part of her died when he fell to the ground. But now he was better. And in a little while they would reach their full potential, being together. He may not be the cutest, but he was surely the best, and most of all he belonged to her.

It all happened so fast; she had planned to be in control as always. It seemed that this was a gift from her lover, so Kim decided to relax and enjoy the wedding. Too many brides fret at the details, Ron had taken care of that. He even paid for the whole thing. He knew that her finances where somewhat limited. His however, were another matter. Ron had not really spent any money while in the service and his royalty checks kept coming in. Kim at first had been surprised when Dean Stoppable showed her the account. He had smiled and told her that money wise she was now comfortable and wouldn't have to worry.

Ron's father had been in charge of the trust, Ron left him in that capacity even after he came of age not really bothering to check where everything was. He had just concentrated on his military career. Kim didn't know that before Ron had left town he moved a sizable amount to a place where no one but Ron knew where the funds were located. Nearly a year before the wedding he had moved almost half of that money back to Dean Stoppable's care. Now Ron had the money to do just about anything he wanted. Ron would be looking at his options after he left the service. Kim was happy that he was leaving his current occupation soon. They had a home. Soon they would be one with the little guy coming soon. It made her feel all warm and tingly inside.

---

A soft knock on the door. Joss answered.

A lady came in and led Hanna out the door. Hanna was up, she ran over to Kim and gave her a hug.

Soon it was Joss's turn. She grabbed her cousin telling her tearfully, "Ya betta treat Ron right Kim, or ah'll come take him off ya hands for ya cuz." Breaking the hug she heading to her place.

"Better not even think about Ron but as an in-law Joss. And Thanks.", she told the younger redhead.

Tara's turn came soon after. She sniffed giving her old cheer captain a hug. "Kim you...you take care of my Mad Dog for me OK? And if you think about it, there's a man out there that I think may be the one. As Ron about him for me OK?", she asked Kim.

"I will Tara...I will. I can't believe this is happening. Thank you so much for helping me with everything.", Kim replied to her old friend.

Soon again the knock. Bonnie was wanted now to take her walk to honor her onetime rival. They hugged trying to hold back tears. Bonnie told Kim, "K, you have it all now. Don't throw it away. I messed with you guys all those years. You had better make a liar out of me for all that stuff I said. Oh, and Ron was no loser."

"I know B. It's like a dream come true. Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't picked me up. I might never have made it here to be happy again.", Kim wept onto Bonnie's shoulder as another knock came.

The door knocked again. Monique's eyes watered a little as she hugged her best friend. "This had better be the only time I do this for you baby girl. Remember, you owe me a walk down the aisle for mine and cousin Bob's too. God, girl you _are so beautiful._ I hope Ron remembers to breathe.", Mo told her best friend softly.

"Monique, how can I say thank you, I know you had a lot to do with this. How much, I intend to find out later tonight. Anytime you need anything. You know how to reach me.", Kim finished with a kiss on Monique's cheek.

Soon there was another knock. A voice that she knew all her life spoke as he entered. "Kimmie," James softly told her, "it's time honey. You look so beautiful, it takes my breath away. I hope Ronald is pleased. I am so proud of your choice Kimmie-cub."

"Thank you Daddy for all you've done for me, I love you.", she told James with her eyes watering a little. She kissed her father then he lowered her veil. She took his arm as they walked into the church as her brothers opened the door for her. She looked up at them, the smiled. That was the final approval, they never really like Josh that much, but Ron was like a brother to them.

As she looked ahead, there she saw him!

There he was at the altar. Ron, '_my Ronnie',_ she thought, looked so handsome standing there tall and proud in his formal uniform with his sword at his side. '_He's staring at me waiting_._ He's waiting for me! Oh God, he's waiting for me. I can see it, all that love. For me, yep there's no doubt now, that look was all I needed to know._ _Just like I've been waiting my whole life for him and this. How lucky am I? A lot of girls settle for what's not the best. Just like with me and Josh. Now I have the best and he's waiting for me. I am sooo lucky!', _she thought. She looked up at her dad and smiled as he escorted his treasured daughter to her future.

Kim tried to look around a bit to see how many made the service as James Possible walked his beloved closer to her man. On her side she saw many of her friends and family. There were many of her Global Justice comrades attending. She glanced toward her soon-to-be-husband's side. She saw some of his friends and many of his family. Up front standing with her lover there were four men Wade, Felix and two men in Blue like her Ron was, one she recognized as cousin Josh Grant. She also notice the group of green clad men._ 'I wonder why they're sitting on both sides of the aisle?', s_he casually mused. She saw several officers from both the Army and the Air Force. '_Ron certainly has a lot of support. He's respected.....that's what it is, they respect Ron, not as a sidekick, but a man. A man respected as he should be. He worked hard for this. They came all this way to show their respect for him...for us.' , _she thought.

She didn't notice a quiet figure in the shadows. He preferred not to be noticed until the time to reveal the surprise. '_She is very beautiful.", _he thought.

---

The former technical guru for the once teen heroes glanced around him. It's been a while. It was bad for a long time. It was a good thing Kim had friends she could count on, even ones that she didn't realize at the time.

Monique and some of the cheer squad worked with Kim after she recovered from the drugs, first to help her train and later with her spirit after realizing what she had lost. Tara helped the most since she was practicing physical therapy while she was studying for her PhD in psychiatry . Wade, Monique and Felix tried to heal her soul when it all crashed down after the jerk divorced her. But Bonnie and Tara got through to her. They made Kim look at herself. They spent hours just talking. Wade had wondered how much time they spent plotting revenge. Considering Bonnie was involved, Wade wondered how much longer Josh would be walking around with his 'equipment'. One thing Wade was sure of was that he was glad that he wasn't in Mankey's shoes. '_Everyone tried for her too, if it hadn't been for all Kim's friends, well who knows what would have happened.', _Wade Load thought with a grin.

He was looking at the proud soldier in blue. Next to Ron was Felix Renton his boyhood male friend. Both Wade and Felix remembered Ronald Stoppable as an outcast and a near loner from high school. In his senior year something happened. He became the surprising running back, winning glory and fame. Ron Stoppable didn't care for it and gave his trophies to the school. He didn't care about the glory that was within his grasp, not like when he was younger. Yes, something had happened to him, but by the time anyone had noticed, it was too late.

After the junior prom Kim and Ron became 'the couple'. Was that what made the difference? I t sure showed in his senior year. Then before the Senior Prom the ring was presented and accepted. Then the graduation. Wade got the video feed. Somehow Ron Stoppable became powerful. How? Then the breakup, and disappearance of the male half of the team.

Wade thought back, _'F__ive years.. actually closer to six. What a tortuous time it had been. The invasion, then it looked like cuddle time. Then Kim was mad at Ron for something. All of a sudden her former boyfriend, Josh, appeared. Then only a few days later, Ron was gone and nobody, well Kim anyway wasn't talking.' _It had been a year or more since Kim and Josh had dated when he reappeared. '_Why did he come back? Why now_?', Wade was confusing. Kim and Ron where doing so well. It looked like the love of a lifetime. Then nothing, suddenly it was over. '_Why did Josh suddenly show renewed interest in Kim again?', _Wade had thought at the time. The question had been dogging Wade for years. Somebody had to know. After Kim's divorce from Josh he had found out about what she had gone through. He knew that she almost spiraled into insanity. Between her family, friends and GJ they pulled her through. And softened the blow to her mind.

Wade continued to wonder about Josh's abrupt change in attitude after he married her. _'Well that's not quite true, Josh liked the women, before the marriage he was just more discrete about it. It was like a conquest or a job taking Kim as his wife.', _he thought_._ Then Wade was able to keep track of Josh covertly. Soon he found out Mankey was going out on her. '_God he was cheating on Kim, on his former boss! Ron never would have done that. What does she see in the pretty boy?', _he thought again. It made him sick. Wade hadn't known what to do at the time. He contacted Anne and James to let them know. They told him that they were afraid of telling their daughter at the time, maybe it was a phase Josh was going through. Hopefully, it would get better. If not, then they felt all they could do was wait for it to come crashing down. Mr. And Mrs. Possible hoped they wouldn't have to pick up the pieces.

Wade had tried to get hold of Ron to let him know even back then, but there was no finding him either. Finally, Wade confided in Dr. Director. Both he and Kim worked for the agency by then, he was a full fledged worker and she was still in the 'program'. Wade had to let Betty know. Betty just told him to try and find Ron. She felt is was just a matter of time, before Kim found out...then she didn't seem to care Then the UN bombing that nearly ended the life of the form teen heroine. When she woke up she had to be convinced that she was married to Ron instead of Josh. Later there was that mission that finally took her out of the world saving business once and for all. The one where Kim got hurt bad enough to never qualify to be a field agent again. Kim limped around for months. Trying everything to recover, to fix the injury. Pushing herself to be able to take to the field again.

Then Josh left his wife after it looked like the damage was permanent. It broke her. It looked for a long time that she had gone over the edge and may not ever come back. Wade had never wanted to hurt someone so bad, as he did Josh Mankey. Wade knew that between a few select people, they had saved Kim's sanity. At one time Ronald Stoppable could mend her, but not now he had been gone for years. Felix had tried to focus her. His mom tried different types of machines to compensate for her her lack of strength and agility. Tara, Monique and Bonnie helped out with her training. Tara and Bonnie worked hard to make Kim emotionally stable again.

Wade recalled the phone call earlier, just months ago when Ron had a layover heading back to his unit. He was clear, "Keep an eye on KP." "Don't let anything happen to her.", he directed. He must have been serious, he repeated himself twice. He told Wade that he and Kim were engaged and going to be married. '_Damn, talk about fast!', _Wade thought, _'He was never this forceful before. What happened to him? It's like he's a completely different person now. He gives an order and expects results. And organizing? Wow! On another layover, he told me what to talk to his dad about. Getting the restaurants and church. Even to start looking for the h__ouse. Even down to sending out false hints at where the wedding was going to be. He even knew the flowers that Kim would want. Ron had it planned almost down to the last detail.', _Wade mused.

Then Wade was shocked. Ron had nearly gotten killed. Kim ran off with her mom to Germany. Betty Director told Wade to keep and eye on the situation. He was glad to do it. How could he not. Wade hacked the Military Hospital's records. It wasn't good, but Anne Possible was operating on Ron. Talk about pressure. Operating on the brain of your future son-in-law! And he pulled through! Then just after they returned he had the relapse. Half the agents at Global Justice watched the data that Wade was hacking. He knew they were as nervous as he was. Now after all that was over the only thing that could describe the feeling was Ron's old phrase: 'Booyah!. '_Things were good again.', _the genius thought.

---

Felix was looking at the man before him. '_Finally, it happened, he 's back. Ron's the only one who could fix Kim. When Kim broke up with Ron it just didn't seem right.', _he mused, _'N__ot many knew about Ron's greatest fear. He tried to hide it so well. Deep inside him under that silly grin on his face, not many knew. Maybe just Wade and myself.' _Talk around the classmates of the teen heroes didn't believe that Ron would back down once Kim and Ron got together. But then, none of them knew about the fear. That silly fear of Ron's that he wasn't good enough.

Felix heard the report of Josh making a move on Kim almost right in front of his best friend, like daring him, witnesses are a great thing. Then Ron suddenly dropped from sight._ 'Not even Wade could find him and Wade looked for months.', _Felix thought. '_It took long enough though, for him to come back, everyone wondered what happened to him. Some thought that he joined the French Foreign Legion; that was how out of sight he went, just like that first time he went to Japan. Damn, five long years he was gone. Ron returned only a little more than a year after Josh stabbed Kim in the back,', _he thought brutally, '_then he had to head right back, nearly dying later in an attempt to fulfill his duty.'_

_'Wade said Kim was broken. He was right. After what Mankey did, it's a wonder that James Possible didn't send that arrogant ass on a one way trip through the galaxy. It wasn't just Kim it was Ron too. He didn't even say good bye when he left. One day he was here. The next day nobody could find him. Now after his 'adventures', it looks like they're gonna be back together. They look like one person now, just like they should have been all those years ago. If that jer__k Mankey ever shows up, Ron will have to get in line to kick his butt, _he thought. _I think if Mr. Possible ever catches him._ _That 'black hole' threat that he kept over Ron's head will become a Josh fact.', _Felix thought evily.

---

Ron looked at her with wide eyes as the doors opened. _'__Oh my, she's an angel. She glows, she's radiant, she's beautiful. And she loves me. What she had to do to be here. What she overcame. What 'we' overcame, all the work, all the pain. Soon all my dreams will have come true, she'll be at my side giving me strength and love. It doesn't get better than this. It never could.', _he thought as his life mate was escorted to him by her father. It seemed like forever for her and her father to cover that short distance. Ron was sure that his heart didn't beat once during that eternity.

Ron stepped down and to the head of the aisle to meet her. James stopped, He looked at the erect young man that he had known for twenty years. He reached out took Ron's hand and then pulled him into a warm hug. Whispering into his ear he told him, "Take care of my daughter Ronald, she is the most precious thing that I have. She owned my heart now she owns yours."

"Thanks Mr. Dr. P., I never stopped loving her nor will I ever. She has always owned my heart.", he whispered."

James stepped back and gave Kimberly Anne Possible's hand to Sgt. Ronald Dean Stoppable.

The minister asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

James answered, "Her mother and I do."

"Very well." answered the Minister. Continuing he asked the question, "Is there anyone who objects to these two becoming one?"

Near the back one person stood up swaying. "I do your lordship, I am her first husband and I own her.", Joshua Mankey told the audience.

At this point Ron turned and looked hard at the interloper. James rose to make his way back. Two police officers on special assignment assignment from a nearby town stepped forward. Three men in green advanced when given a nod from their officer. Mr. Possible stopped when he saw those three men pick up his former son-in-law and carry him from the Church. Army Major Grant spoke up, "I'm sorry for the interruption ladies and gentlemen. I assume the interested _gentleman's_ concerns and questions have been answered to his satisfaction by now. Hearing nothing else, I suppose we can proceed."

Sergeant Ronald Stoppable winked at James and Anne Possible as he turned around with a satisfied smile on his face.

Everyone looked stunned. First that Kim's ex had the nerve to show himself and then the calm way the Army men handled the situation. The two policemen had left as well just before the three Army men returned. No one noticed a certain Officer Hobble standing in the back with his arms crossed on his chest, rocking back and forth on his heels, with a big smile on his face.

Kim whispered to the man she was being married to, "What was that all about?"

"Huh?", he whispered back, "Oh that. The Army takes a dim view at someone crashing our parties. Old Boy Scout Motto, 'Always Be Prepared'."

The Minister cleared his throat. "May we proceed now?", he asked.

Kim and Ron nodded in unison holding each other's hands tightly.

The rest of the ceremony was a bit of a blur for Kim, she remembered her vows perfectly and spoke them with all the love she could muster in her little body. As she spoke them it seemed that she gathered strength. She voiced her love of Ron for all to hear, so that there would be no doubts in anyone's mind where she stood with him. As for Ron he spoke with an eloquence that few knew that he possessed when professing his desire to spend the rest of his days with his beloved. It amazed all that heard it including Kimberly Anne.

As they exchanged rings Ron kissed her fingers before placing it on it's permanent resting place. Kim placed her ring on his over sized paw in return. They lit the unity candle together causing both parents to tear up again. When she turned for a moment everyone could see the magnificent set of ear rings and necklace that matched the engagement and wedding rings that Ron had commissioned years before.

At this point the Rabbi came forward. He talked about how wonderful it was for the two to find themselves again and still be in love. He gave a prayer and final blessing.

Before Ron kissed his bride he reminded the attendees where dinner would be served. They did not know that this was another restaurant that was mostly owned by his trust. He knew that they were about to engage in a dining experience that few would believe. He had the place reserved for the night with party vans ready to take party goers who had too much of a good time to their respective domiciles afterward.

The Minister looked at the soldier and his bride. "Now may I say you can......." AND they did. Kim raised up on her toes and Ron pulled her into the warmest hug he could imagine. They took a first kiss as man and wife, and it was a doozy. After a minute or two Kim and Ron could hear coughing, but still they weren't done yet. Finally, from the background Major John Grant yelled out, "Sergeant get a room why don't ya!" Everyone laughed. Even Ron and Kim couldn't keep it up then. Blushing, Ron and his wife broke their first kiss as a married couple.

The Minister called out, "May I introduce Mr. And Mrs. Ronald D. Stoppable." All stood up and applauded. Kim took her hubbie's arm. Just as they were about to leave the a sound that few in the United States Army were unfamiliar with, began.

Dressed in a Royal Stewart Kilt and the rest of his Black Watch Uniform strode Sergeant Donald Legge. Sgt. Legge, before immigrating to the United States and joining the Army, had been a piper for the old 'Forty Twa'. This was an added blessing to Ron and Kim's ceremony. For how many American's could say that they were piped out by a Black Watch Piper at their wedding?

As the newlyweds stepped down, Ron noticed that one of his fellow Rangers gave him a thumbs up. He wondered what the guys did to the his former school mate. He knew he'd find out later. Sgt. Stoppable just hoped that Josh hadn't been hurt too bad; not too bad to give out the information that he wanted. They formed a receiving line at the front of the church. As most of the guests left, Ron asked for the wedding party to stay for a few minutes for pictures. He produced a flask for the fathers-in-law to keep them occupied. And another for the few grunts that were left standing around for some reason.

James opened the top and sniffed. His eyes opened wide. "Ronald, what do we have here son?", he asked.

"Glen Rothes 25 sir, I thought you might enjoy some while we are waiting.", Ron replied with a smile. Ron knew that his father-in-law loved good Scotch whiskey. This was very good Scotch. He watched as the two fathers passed the flask back and forth to the dismay of their wives.

"Dad, do you think you can pay the piper for me?", Ron asked.

Dean reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. Up walked Sgt. Legge. "Saxonite.", he muttered, grabbing the flask. He took a mouthful, continuing, "Ahhh, now I have something worthwhile to blow into me pipes."

Soon enough the pictures were over and the limo picked them up and took them to the most posh restaurant in the tri-city area, maybe the whole of Colorado.

As they pulled up Kim looked wide eyed. "How...how did you get this place Ronnie?", she asked.

"Well KP, it's pretty easy to get reservations or even close the place for a night if you're the owner.", he explained.

"Owner...how?", she asked.

"KP remember when I told ya that dad had the trust working? Well it really has been working. You'll see another part of it on the honeymoon too, I think you'll like it. Oh and dad doesn't even know about the cabin.", he told his new wife.

"Cabin?", she asked.

"With a view like you would never believe. Trust me honey, please?", he asked.

Kim nodded. '_He had done real well so far.', _Kim wondered, '_OK, so we're gonna spend our honeymoon in a cabin?' _It started to make her a bit upset, "Cabin?", she said again.

This time Sgt Donald Legge, one of the Army guys and their piper, heard her, "Ma'am this ain't no ordinary cabin. It's quiet, beautiful scenery. A great place to be alone with the person you love. If Ron's taking you to the cabin he loves you more than you could ever believe. To him you must be a goddess. So just go with it. You'll like it.", he explained.

---

The applause was nearly deafening as they entered. _'I wonder if the free bar has anything to do with their joviality?', _Ron mused. He turned his bride to face him and just held her there for all to see. Kim finally leaned in to him and their lips met again. The uproar was renewed. As they momentarily parted, Ron glanced around. In the background were the cheerleaders whooping and yelling. "More! More!", they chanted. Ron noticed with amusement that Bonnie seemed to be the loudest of them all. They were doing high fives with each other.

Wade slapped Ron on the shoulder. This was the best time out he had ever remembered having. His two best friends were together again. He knew Ron was protective of Kim, few knew just how protective. Wade was the one with the best idea; sometimes it scared him when he was younger. He asked Ron for a minute of his time. "Buddy,", Wade Load started, "I'm glad you're back. Kim really needs you. I still don't know what happened. I hit a blank wall when I tried to investigate."

Ron cut him off, "Wade don't worry about it. Listen, I think we're going to get some information real soon. I might need some assistance running it down though. I figure our soon-to-be informant will be starting to sober up pretty soon. So be ready, OK."

"Sure Ron, I'll be ready. Don't do anything too illegal, Betty might not be able to cover our tails on this if we go too far.", Wade replied, _'If he finds out the truth of what happened to her, he might rip this whole state apart looking for the culprits. I need to tell him in a quiet place or people might die.'_

"Not to worry Wade, but this might have something to do with national security or criminals. We'll know more soon. I think Kim was played, but I don't know how far. Don't worry about it for now. Let's have a good time. I want KP to have the best wedding ever. I think we got a good start.", he told his old friend.

_'If her story was true she was played worse that anyone I have ever met Ron.',_ Wade mused.

It looked like everyone was having a great time. The dinner was fantastic. Kim wondered, _'H__ow did Ron pull this off? He must have been working on it for a whole year. Everything is perfect, I just gotta know how he pulled it off. I'll bet I can find out later tonight.'_

Kim looked in awe at the restaurant that she had only been in twice before as someone opened it's doors for her. The manager bowed. _'He bowed, the only time he had ever bowed to anyone was the President. That was three years ago.', _she thought wildly. The manager took her arm and escorted her and her husband to their table with the rest of the wedding party. Before he left, he grabbed Ron in a big bear hug. No one knew that the workers at the restaurant that night had offered to work for free. Ron would have none of it and asked the whole staff to work even if their workload was less then usual. Unknown to them he made sure that there was an extra bonus for them when they left after the night was over.

The chef had outdone himself this evening. Few of the attendees had ever been so well fed in their lives. The Army guys definitely were impressed, though some had attended some of his famous feeds over the years. There was a dance band and many of the people stayed late. It was a good thing the party vans were waiting for them. Ron had earlier decided to bake the cake himself as an extra surprise for his beloved. Kim knew he could cook, she didn't know he baked except for his seven layers of heaven cake. Kim knew that in about five years he would be making cookies for school. She knew he wouldn't say no to the baby.

After the traditional dances, Kim and Ron spent time talking with all the guests. Finally however, they got separated. Tara, Bonnie and the other former cheerleaders got Ron off and away from Kim. They wanted to know what Ron had been up to over the last five years. Ron told them what he could reminding them that a large part of what he accomplished was classified for the time being. Several of the girls wanted info on some of his Army buddies. Ron had that information on his cell phone. Soon he was busy making sure the girls got the right information on the right guys. They asked him what the various medals meant as well. A couple of the girls finally got around to asking about statistics of his cohorts. This made Ron blush very hard, so he told them that information should be collected by themselves.

Bonnie and Tara both gave him a warm kiss on the cheek and and bone crunching hugs.

Meanwhile, Kim was surrounded by Ron's friends. She was finally able to ask things about her husband's past that only friends would know. They filled her ears about what kind of man they thought he was. Kim was certain by the time she was done talking to them that she had indeed picked the right man. She was happy that his friends thought about him that way. As they broke up their conversations, Kimberly Stoppable held her head up high knowing that her man was held in such high esteem by the men he served with. Noticing the hugging going on between her former cheer team and her husband she decide to rescue him.

Saying their goodbyes and thanking everyone they got in the limo and left. Ron gave the driver directions. He pulled into a parking lot. The newlyweds got out and got in another car. They wanted to get some alone time. And by now they were serious about it. Ron had already let it slip on their reported hotel that night. Many of the guests headed there, just to be annoying. They realized that they'd been had when the limo showed up without the couple.

Ron doubted if anyone could find them. He made the reservation in the name of Dr. Andrew Lipsky. _'It's a good thing my bride doesn't __know.', _Ron thought.

---

As the solidly built transport aircraft climbed to make altitude, the dark figures tried to push more coffee into the quickly sobering young man. All were dressed in some sort of dark coveralls. All had interesting looking gear on. Helmets, parachute harnesses, oxygen masks adorned them all except one. He had a another type of harness, one to keep him inside the aircraft. Not to assist him in a descent towards Earth. The red light came one. The air was bled off. Suddenly is became quite cold, bone chilling cold inside.

The guest was clipped on to his designated pilot for his trip back to the safety of the ground. Red lights went green. The ramp lowered. With the cold and the lack of oxygen, the newcomer became fully aware of his surroundings. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked at the lights so far below. One of the dark ones told him, "Listen buddy, you caused a friend of mine a lot of pain. I want to know who set up Miss Possible. I want you to tell us everything we want to know. Then they ran off the ramp and into the frigid darkness as all jumped from the altitude of 30,000 feet. They all fell five miles before pulling ripcords and landing a few minutes later.

Josh Mankey screamed all the way down. Only he and the person he was attached to knew if he relieved himself during the first adventure of the late night.

Soon the C-130 landed. They all climbed back aboard; all but one willingly. He struggled , but to no avail. Soon the ramp closed back up. And the plane began ascending again. While on the way up the questioning continued. Josh was scared. "I...I can't talk, he'll kill my family. He promised if I talked.",he cried.

"Strip!", ordered one man. Soon all were in the buff except for their safety equipment. "Remember how cold it was before. It's gonna get twice as cold now.", he told the cowering young man, "Manny keep your gear on, it's your turn to guide our little pal this time. I think we're gonna have to hose Jake off from our last flight. All the other men but Jake were laughing at him as he tried to wipe his coveralls off.

With a laugh one of the other men asked him, "Think your stuff is gonna freeze off this time punk?" There was laughter for all those present. As the airplane continued to gain altitude the jokes kept coming. One of them asked, "What you call a guy that waves his arms when his back up fails?...A flapper!", he answered himself. The gasps of laughter continued.

Joshua Mankey was at wit's end. _'These guys are nuts and they're gonna kill me.",_ he thought. "But, HE'LL kill me and my family if I tell anyone. It's the only reason that I drugged Possible before. He said if I didn't, he would kill my own family instead of Stoppable. God what to I do?", he moaned.

"You're worried about some guy killing you, heck kid we're a lot closer. Unless that clown is Hitler we've killed more people than he has. And we will kill you if you don't talk NOW.", one of them told him.

"I want to know who and why someone wanted to kill Sgt. Stoppable.", another told Josh.

"OK! But on the ground.", Mankey pleaded.

"Fine, we get you on the ground, you talk. You tell all the story as you know it or suspect it. You screwed two friends of ours and we don't like that crap. One thing I want you to know punk, we find out you're lying to us, the next flight won't involve a chute.", he promised.

"Just so you know everyone on this plane owes Sergeant Stoppable. Because of him I still have a kid brother and my mom still has her baby. Ron gave the silver star he got saving Walter's butt to Mom." one of them told Kim's former husband.

---

Ron watched his lovely bride go into the bathroom to change. His cell phone rang. Absently he flipped it open. "Hello, Stoppable. Yes, I see. You're taping? Good. I'll come in after we get up and eat in the morning. I want to see what he had to say. After that I might want to talk to him. Try to get a description, I think it's somebody that knew me. Yeah thanks Pete, try to get some sleep. Yea, you too. Nite.", he finished. Ron got ready for bed.

A few minutes later the woman that he waited for all his life came out of the bathroom and softly walked to his waiting arms. He picked her up in a bridal carry since her met her half way to the bed. Kimberly Anne Stoppable nuzzled into her husband's neck as he carried her to their wedding bed.

Later she opened her eyes slightly. She saw him looking her over. He looked so soft and protective, underneath she knew that he had become very hard to protect her. She could feel love emitting to her from his body. He touched her softly, just a slight caress. It was an expression of his love for her and the little one. She kissed him softly again; she was tired. Her eyes drooped and she rolled over so that he could spoon up to her back. He laid his right arm over her, pulling himself closer and resting his hand softly on her tummy. Kim knew that Ron wanted the baby to feel his touch too.

---

The questioning went on into the daylight hours.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer. This story is a work of fiction. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and other characters that you saw on the show are owned by the Disney Corporation an****d not me. Other parts are real live things, if you can call a B1 Lancer live. They are mostly owned by the United States Government. You'll notice them when they pop up. All persons and actions mentioned in this story are not real. Just for the record I don't make anything on this story, it just helps my ulcer feel better.**

**Thanks to CajunBear73 for his fantastic beta skills and encouragement. Also a great thanks to Spectre666 for his beta skills as well. His encouragement and humor have helped me stay on track and task. A big thanks to Jeriddian for his excellent punctuation guide that he cleverly disguised as the fantastic story "So the Drama: The Resolution" which I stole with his blessing. Another thanks to him regarding the data on recovering from particular injuries.**

**Thanks to the guys who wrote reviews; Katsumara, CajunBear73, Spectre666, Solarstone, Screaming Phoenix, Daccu65, Yankee Bard and Waveform. Also, I would like the reade****r to be aware that CB73, Spectre666, S C, Daccu65, Yankee Bard, Jeriddian and Waveform are all much better writers than I am. Please take time and read their wonderful stories. They are truly enjoyable. **

Once Again

Chapter 6

He became aware. It was light. Hmmm, it felt so good. He looked over at her. His bride. Her auburn hair, her sleek, soft skin. _'Life is good.', _he mused. In the night she had turned towards him. Her head was on his shoulder. Her hand was resting on his bare chest. Somehow clothes disappeared overnight. _'God she is so beautiful. Thank you Lord for making me worthy of her.', _Ron thought. He watched in amazement as she awoke. It took his breath away as Kim stirred. Soon her eyes opened a little, those emerald orbs. The ones that captivated his soul since he was a young boy, the ones that could get him to try anything. Then he was treated to her smile. _'Our first morning as Mister and Missus Stoppable.',_ he thought, _'Everything has come true for me. It's gotta be the best feeling ever.'_

Her arm stretched out across his chest and around his side. She pulled him into a hug. A warm snuggly kind of hug. She let out a small purr. This was too much for the Ranger.

Much later, Kimmie opened her eyes again. This time it was to the breakfast that Ron had ordered earlier. She rose. Ron came up behind her and wrapped her in a warm robe. He picked her up again and carried her to the table. Setting his love down gently he pulled her into a warm embrace. He chuckled, _'No one knows we're here. Dad knew about the first reservations. He had no idea where we were actually staying. I'll bet that almost everybody was at the towers waiting for us.'_

Ron's phone rang. Looking at his lovely bride he flipped it open. "Hello, Stoppable.", he began, "You sure? Alright, let him sleep a little more. I'll be over in about an hour. I want Kim to spend a bit of time with her family and friends this morning, there's no need to bother her or her family with this for now. Yeah, thanks. Later."

"Honey, what was that all about?", Kim asked.

"Well KP, I have ta meet with the guys for a couple hours today. You're welcome to come, but I think you might have fun seeing the family before we take off tomorrow morning. I did spring the wedding on you, and I know you want to talk to your mom. I talked to Betty and she's gonna let you have a few weeks off. You might wanna say bye to Joss cause she might have to go back to Montana before we return. Anyway we ought to pick up the Sloth and put it in the garage too.", Ron told his bride.

"Well honey if it's only gonna be a couple hours, I guess I can get along without you that long. When're we gonna leave?", she asked him.

"After you get done KP.", he answered his redheaded bride.

"One more thing mister. Is or isn't Bonnie going to Norway?", she asked with her eyes narrowing.

"Nah KP, the president of the company needs her here in town.", he answered.

"And who is the president of your mom's company?", Kim asked her hubby.

He just smiled.

"Are you…?", she asked again.

"Not me honey, I hate the idea of having to travel to Norway in the winter sometimes, well maybe all the time. Mom, on the other hand, that's a different story.", he smiled again.

---

Ron opened the door for his lover and bride after pulling into the driveway of her parent's home. Anne Possible came out with her hands on her hip and a slight scowl on her face. James was right behind her.

"You guys!", she started, "We were going to sing to you for a couple of hours, but you never showed up. Where did you stay last night?"

"Ronnie figured that you guys would do that, so we went somewhere else. I'm not telling either. We wanted a quiet first night together and didn't want to be distracted.", Kim explained.

"Honey.", James laughed, "I think the kids knew what we were going to do. I guess they fooled us _this time._"

Ron blushed a little thinking of the night before. _'No time to bring that up.', _he mused. "Mr. P. I gotta meet the guys for a couple hours. Would you like to come with me?", he asked.

"Sure Ronald, we're not doing anything right now. Maybe the girls need some time this morning.", James replied.

"Thanks Mr. P, let me check with the folks too.", he told his father-in-law.

Calling his dad, Ron soon had both father's-in-law in his car and was driving to an office building that the trust owned. During the drive Ron informed them of what they were going to see. James Possible was _not _happy when he found out. "Listen guys.", Ron told them, "did anyone other than me try to figure out what happened when Kim and I first broke up? I tried and I guess Wade did too. We caught a break last night and we have some information now. I think that KP and everybody was played on purpose. Someone was behind Josh making a play for Kim right after high school."

Both nodded, but were silent about those past hurtful events, and their efforts to find out what had happened. Ron continued, " So like I said we kind of caught a break last night. The Major that was at the wedding is a member of CID, he was our battalion S-2 before that. He became interested me a while back, before he knew about my background. He wanted some hand-to-hand training from me at the base and came by. We talked afterwards in length after Wendy's Christmas Show a s show a few years ago, since I was overseas at the time, he had to wait about six months. It was very interesting conversation.

I told him that I was once a member of Team Possible. He asked me about Kim, I sorta broke down. Later he researched what happened. He told me there was something weird about that situation and asked permission from his bosses to look further into it."

"Why did that Major come to you for hand-to-hand training Ronald?", Dean asked.

"Well Dad, when I'm not deployed I teach advanced self-defense techniques for the base." his son explained.

"Where did you learn to do that?", James asked.

"Sir, KP isn't the only martial artist around here. How do you think those two aliens got thrown a mile into the sky?", he explained.

---

They entered the building and walked down a corridor an into a dark room. Several others had already come in and had taken their places in the quiet darkness. All those present could see through the glass. Seated at a table in the well lit room on the other side of the glass was James' one time son-in-law. Across the table an Army Officer with the rank of Major, was talking to Josh Mankey. They quieted down to listen to the conversation. Betty Director and her head agent Will Du were present as well as a few other law enforcement officials.

Will and Betty gave the Ranger a small knowing smile and a slight nod.

"Let me get this right Mr. Mankey, the reason that you agreed to try and break up Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable was because of a threat to your family. Am I correct in that assumption sir?", the Major that was at the previous night's wedding asked.

"Yes that's correct. This Chinese looking guy, well oriental looking guy, told me that if I didn't do it he would kill mom and dad and my little sister. So when do I get my lawyer?", Josh asked the Major.

The officer started, "Son, this is being recorded. I'm asking in a friendly way, if you want a lawyer then the tone changes. So far we're not charging you with anything, but if you want a lawyer, we might be talking federal charges. With your little act at the wedding, I think we might find something that could put you in a federal prison with the bad boys for years. So if that's the way..."

"No! I'll talk about it. You have to protect me and my family though." Josh desperately responded.

"I think we might be able to do something about that sonny. So getting back to the topic son, how were you supposed arrange this breakup?", Josh was asked.

"Well this guy that I told you about, he seemed to know a lot about Kim and Ron. He knew that Kim and I once dated when we were younger. About a week after the graduation and alien thing, he comes up and threatens me after he had be gather some information earlier. He told me the only way to keep my family from being killed was to get Kim interested in me again. He gave me this liquid to pour in her drinks. I needed to use a large amount in the first ten drinks. After that I only had to give her a little bit each day, I guess it was like addictive or something.", Kim's ex-husband explained.

This guy wanted Ron to show up and fight me for her. He told me that he would take care of Stoppable when he showed up. He had some kind of vendetta against Stoppable and wanted to kill him for some reason, but he never did tell me why. Ron never tried to take Kim back though, I never figured that out.", Josh stated.

"Then what happened?", the officer asked.

"Well like I said Ron never showed. The oriental guy told me to keep Possible on a string. He told me to date her and a year or so later he made me propose. I mean I liked Kim, but I didn't want to marry her. I was interested in other girls. Kim really wasn't my type, she was too forceful. Anyway, I was still giving her the drug and she seemed to be more infatuated with me then ever. I wanted to break it off and go on with my life, but the guy wouldn't let me. He made me marry her to keep an eye on her since it looked like she was going to become a member of Global Justice. Ron just disappeared into thin air about a year or fifteen months before that. The oriental guy told me it would take a while to find out where Stoppable was because of a school thing that Ron went to in Japan years before.", Josh had to stop for breath.

"OK so far son. What did this oriental look like? What color was his hair? Gray, black, red?", he asked.

"His hair was black or real dark brown, and he had a sort-of top knot on it.", Josh replied.

"What was his build? Was he stocky, thin, short, tall. You know how was he built?", he asked again.

"He was taller than me a little heavier build. Funny thing though once in a while he referred to Stoppable as 'Outsider'. He never did say what he meant by that.", Josh continued.

The Major asked a few more questions that Josh answered.

"Sir, I don't know much about that, but after we got married I guess I started seeing other women on the sly when before I just went out for little vacations. The lie was getting to me. A couple times I almost spilled to Kim and took her off the drugs, but I thought it would break her and that guy would come back and kill her if I did. That and if Stoppable ever found out that what I had done I thought he would turn me inside out. I mean I saw what he did to those two aliens. He's scary."

"Anyway after we'd been married less than a couple years Kim went off on this mission and got hurt. I kept the guy up to date on her recovery. When it looked like she would never make it back to top shape he told me to take her off the drug and divorce her. He made me give him the account numbers and passwords to our bank accounts. He cleaned us out as a final insult.", Mankey finished.

By this time James Possible was steaming. His beloved daughter was betrayed by her former husband. He wanted the rip the young man's heart out of his chest. He began to rise when Ron stood up and put his hand on his shoulder. "Mr. P. I'm sorry, I failed KP and you guys back then. You should be angry with me, I think the person that set this up was after me and Kim was in the way. This isn't all Josh's fault either; he was a pawn. I don't like what he did to my wife, but I can see why he did what he did. I intend to find out more. Maybe I can fix this and make the right person pay. I'm sorry sir for the pain that I put the family through.", he told his father-in-law sadly.

Ron looked over to Wade and nodded. He entered the room where his former school mate was sitting. Right behind Ron was the director of Global Justice. Betty had an idea that they might be dealing with a criminal or terrorist. This individual that had been behind a long term attack on one her agents. He might be a major threat.

Josh's eyes opened wide with fear as he noticed who entered. He tried to get up and leave. Ron motioned Mankey to sit. "Josh, you should know by now you can't get away from me. So why don't you just sit. We have more questions to ask you before we can let you go.", Ron told him.

"You'll kill me!", he moaned in fear shuddering.

"Maybe I will, probably I won't though. If you don't identify the person responsible, I will tell Kim everything, I have the video evidence to back me up. I'm sure the death she would put you though would be much harder than mine. I think women are much more inventive. You were a pawn here. I don't like what you did, but I understand why you did it. You had better come totally clean. If you do, I'll ask Dr. Director to place your family under her protection until the threat is gone. If you don't, I'll figure it out anyway. Then I'll have Wade put the information out over the internet and where everybody can see it. How much do you think your family's lives will be worth then?", he told the other young man.

Dr. Director looked at her once best agent's former husband. "Josh, you need to tell everything you know now. The information that you could have passed on may have contributed to the loss of some of our people. We need to know who this person you are referring to is. If he is a criminal maybe we can apprehend him before he causes anymore trouble.", she told him. "And I want to know who chipped Mrs. Stoppable young man, did you have anything to do with it.?", she growled.

"Kim was chipped?", Ron started.

"Yes, but unlike the one that Mr. Load put on you because of Kimberly's fears of losing you, this one was meant to control her mind and emotions.", Betty explained.

"That is evil.", Ron Stoppable snarled.

"Yes it is now let's find out what this young man has to tell us my young hero.", she replied.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea well the first two weren't, after the UN bombing I suggested that Kim get a new chip because it looked like it was malfunctioning.", he explained.

"What else do you know young man?", Betty growled.

"Well this lady gave Kim some kind of drug and got her hypnotised or something close to it, she had us make up a trigger phrase that would block Kim's memories of most of what happened...What I don't understand is why it didn't work. I told it to her right after I made her sign the divorce paperwork. The chip made her do what I wanted if I ordered her in the name of the Master.", Josh wondered allowed.

"We had been watching you for years Mankey, do you think that we wouldn't notice the personality change in one of our most promising young agents? Did you even think that we couldn't check to see where you were and what you were doing and who you were doing it with....Mr. Mankey, you have to be a moron.", Dr. Director snapped, "When she was falling apart we put her under much deeper hypnosis that anyone but an expert could and we gave her better memories of those past events...I were part of hurting that young woman. Do you realise what it looks like when you drug someone and then have them under mind and emotional control and then you marry them?", she asked.

"Uh..no ma'am?", he stated.

"Let's try rape.", Mr. Mankey.

"I think that the courts would very much like to look over your divorce case again.", she growled.

"No Betty. Let's leave it. I don't want KP to be hurt anymore.", Ron butted in.

After several more minutes Ron said out loud, "Wade could you put up the file C-12? We're going to ask Josh if recognizes anyone in the pictures that we're going to show."

Soon the photos being projected on the white wall. After about twenty minutes Josh said, "STOP!", "I think that's him, only he's older. He has an neatly trimmed beard and mustache now."

Ron told Wade, "Mark that one, we're going to show a few more."

After more than an hour Ron made Wade come back to the only hit they had. Again Josh Mankey identified the photo.

Betty asked, "OK Josh who is this person? We need a name."

Dr. Director, "He just called himself, Mr. F he told me to refer to him as Master. That's the only way he identified himself over the years to me."

Betty asked Ron, "Do you know who he is Ronald?"

"Yes ma'am, he's a ninja named Fukushima. He was a sidekick for Lord Montgomery Fist for a while. I beat him in combat seven or eight years ago, I suppose he took it personally. Because of me the Yamanouchi school found out he was a traitor, and he was kicked out of the school. He's been wanting to put me six feet under since. I've heard since our little spat he had been doing the criminal thing and is known as some kind of minor terrorist. He only shows himself when he attacks. He has a record of killing people that don't do what he wants.", he told her. "Listen can we take a break here? Josh is bushed and I need to make a few phone calls.", Ron asked. Also, there is another group that needs to know about Fukushima and what he's been up to. If he's after Kim and me, he might be after some friends of mine as well."

After Ron made his phone calls James and his dad approached him. "Ronald.", his dad started, "you need to bring Kimberly into this. It is unfair to her to be left in the dark."

James began as well, "I agree son. I'm mad...so mad right now that I could kill this Fukumosi guy or what ever his name is."

"Sir, it's not that easy to kill him.", Ron told his father-in-law, "Many people qualified to handle themselves have tried it over the years. No one's ever been able to beat him yet besides me." "As for KP, sir I don't want to break her heart again. Monique and Bonnie let me know how badly she was hurt. I couldn't stand to see her go through that again, she was innocent in what happened, but I guess you're both right. We can't start our lives together with a lie.", Ron continued sadly.

Ron's phone rang again. "Yes sir, I think Fukushima is going to try and hurt Kim and the baby. I won't let that happen. No sir, I don't know how. Yes sir I meant it. Yes sir, thank you, I'll tell her. KP is going to have my, I mean our baby. Oh in the next three months. Thank you sir, good to hear from you, and thank you for the offer, I will let you know. You might want to look for him, he might have become more dangerous.", Ron finished.

He explained, "That was Master Sensei from Yamanouchi. He needed to know what we know. He may be the next target of Fukushima. Oh, and he was pleased about the little one."

After a few more minutes Ron had Josh brought back in. "OK Josh, so you couldn't handle being like that to Kim. What I want to know is why did you make that big scene at the wedding?", he asked with contempt.

"The word was out that you guys were back together. I heard Monique talking to a couple of the old Middleton High Cheerleaders at a bar. I don't think they ever saw me. I was in a corner.", he told them. "Anyway, the guy told me to listen to see if you ever returned. I...I had to tell him. You know. Well he told me that he was going to wait till you guys was married. Then he was going to kill you and the baby if it was a boy. If it was a girl he planned on using her as 'breeding stock' as he called it. He planned on making Kim his concubine. He figured she would be so broken that he could get away with it. It made me so sick, I thought maybe I could interfere with the wedding maybe she would think twice about marrying you. I thought I could a least protect her a little bit after all the pain I gave her.", Josh confided.

"Just how where you going to protect my child Mankey? Or where you going to give her to Fukushima as a trophy?", Ron snarled. He began to think that keeping Josh alive was more trouble than it was worth.

"I wasn't going to be able to save the baby Ron, I thought that I could only save Kim." he told the Ranger.

Ron Stoppable looked at Josh Mankey with hate in his eyes. He began to rise. _'Yes, it would be so easy to kill him here. I could do it before anyone moved. Who would blame me?', _he angrily thought.

At that point Betty did something she'd never done before. She slapped Josh across the face. "How dare you interfere with them! How dare you even think of giving that child to a murderer! It's a good thing for you young man that there are witnesses here." Betty left the threat dangling.

They took another break.

---

"OK,", James interrupted, "my daughter has the right to know about the threat she faces. Ronald do you think you could call Anne and have her and Kimberly come over. I don't like messing with your honeymoon, but she needs to know."

Betty told James, "I'll have Will send a car over to your house and pick them up." Ron saw Will Du out of the corner of his eye move out.

Ron began again, "I'm sorry I brought all this on your family Mr. P., I guess I never should have agreed to meet KP for dinner when I came home that first time. I suppose that...I should have kept away. At least that way she would be safe..."

"Ronald, I am not going to condemn you for that! You've made my Kimmie-cub so happy since you came home. I just can't tell you how much more alive she is now. We'll get through this. Do me one favor son. Once you rid the world of this monster that hurt my baby and wants to hurt your baby, make sure they can't find the body.", he told his son-in-law.

"Yes sir, I aim to please.", he told James.

---

Barbara, Anne and the new bride walked into the room where their respective husbands waited. The Major and Director of Global Justice were there as well. Kim walked up to her husband grabbing him in a big hug. "Honey?", Kim asked, "What's happening? Why are all these people here?"

"Kim, Mrs. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable, Ron has been doing some detective work lately. We have finally figured out why Kim was treated the way she was by Josh Mankey.", Betty told the women.

Just then Josh was brought in escorted by a couple of Global Justice Troopers. Kim lunged for him, but she was held firmly by her husband. Kim struggled and fought to get at her former spouse who had caused her so much trouble. Anne was in a similar situation. It was a good thing that James was helped by Dean or she would have gotten at her former son-in-law.

"KNOCK IT OFF!", someone yelled.

That someone was Sgt Stoppable. "Josh, tell them the story." he ordered, "Leave nothing out. I will not let anyone hurt you unless you cause my family and friends pain again."

Then to Kim, "Shhhh, KP you have to hear this. I'm going to hold you and keep you safe. I love you so much, I can't find the words to express the feeling. Please let me comfort you honey?", he softly asked her.

Kim calmed down. Her anger flared a couple times as Josh told his story and his apology to Kim and her family. Finally, it was all over. Kim turned to Ron crying. "It was to split us up on purpose, to keep us apart?", she moaned with tears forming in those beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry KP, I wish that I knew then. I would have fought that bastard and saved you all that pain. I wish that I could take all that pain away from you. Even if he had killed me instead, he would have left you alone. I am so sorry honey. Because of me you got hurt, I failed you, after all my promises to keep you safe....I failed and caused you pain.", he was crying back to her. They just held each other tight. Nuzzling. For Kim it was the first time her eyes had been opened for real. It scared her that someone hated them that much.

Finally they left. Dr. Director assured them that she would place Josh and his family into protective custody until the threat to them was eliminated. Kim knew she would never face Mankey again. Not if he feared for his life. The Stoppables and the Possibles left for dinner. As they got out they realized that they again had a military escort. It looked like Ron's money was going to take another hit.

---

Later, Ron and Kim still hadn't revealed their hotel, though it seemed that some of Ron's friends had somehow gotten rooms on either side and across the hall from them. Kim was comfortable now as she snuggled up next to her man as he pulled the covers up over her shoulders. She remembered all that he had done for her that day. Ron sitting through all that information had to be hard on him. Then how he softened the impact on her. Taking it mostly on himself again. She snuggled deeper into him. '_He took it personally to protect me and keep us safe. I'm know that I'm not the fighter that I had been. I can still handle myself, but it's soo nice to have him here at my side. I want to be here forever. I want him here forever too.'_

Quietly they drifted off in each other's arms.

---

Ron got Kim up early, they had a plane to catch and he wanted to be out of town. He didn't want his bride to think too much about the previous day's information. Instead of going to the main side of the airport the car dropped them off at the business side. Within an hour the pair were on a Gulf Stream business jet headed to Seattle. While in flight, Ron made a call. Upon landing a green Hummer H3 approached the the plane. Soon all the bags that Ron had packed for them on their wedding day were aboard. It was about an hour to the base. They were waved through when Ron and the driver showing their military IDs.

It was only a few more minutes until they were at the HHQ of the 2nd Ranger Battalion. Ron quickly grabbed his Kim and entered the building. He introduced his bride. The clerk kept her entertained while Ron headed inside one of the barracks to get his keys for the cabin. Looking at his watch Ron decided to take her to the NCO club for lunch. Two hours later they headed off to the cabin. Before night fall Kimberly Stoppable was carried into their cabin by her man.

_'This is a cabin?', _she thought, _'OK, it does have log walls, but that's where the cabin part ends. My God, I could live here forever. That Sergeant Legge was right. WOW!', _she thought.

"KP, I hope you like it....", Ron got out before he was silenced by his wife's lips. He set his lovely wife down at the couch and walked over to the curtains and opened them. There in front of her, she saw something that took her breath away. The magnificent view of the snow capped Mount Rainer. All Kim could do was stare. She felt goose pimples on her arms as she looked on in awe. Ron was surprised when she jumped into his arms mumbling "Thank you, thank you, thank you.", into his ear. Since Ron had already called, everything was stocked up and the hot tub was running and warm.

An hour later Kim and Ron were in the hot tub sipping on the hot chocolate that Ron had prepared from scratch. _'The view of the mountain was truly magnificent.', _Kim sighed to herself_, 'almost as magnificent as that of my husband.' _They were sitting back enjoying each other's company as the late afternoon wore on.

Soon the sky became purple as the sun set on their second full day as man and wife. They shared a lingering kiss ignoring the last rays of the sun slanting over the mountain.

They got out a little later. Ron put a thick robe around his lover. She nuzzled into his chest to show her contentment. Later after a communal shower they redressed and Ron was outside manning the grill. He had Kim dressed warmly since a chill was in the air. She sat in a chaise recliner underneath a thick blanket, sipping a warm cider while he cooked steaks, baked potatoes and grilled vegetables.

_'This is his home, he's comfortable here. He's made a home in the forest close to where his career has him stationed for now. Soon he'll be home with me, if not we could live here. It would be good.', _the new Mrs. Stoppable told herself as she looked at her mate.

---

For over a week they stayed. They enjoyed the special time. Early in the week Ron began worrying, _'Something is off, I can't shake it. I have to get ready. Fukushima is going to try and hurt Kim.'_ So one thing Ron began again was training in earnest. He felt somehow there was going to be a fight, most likely a fight to the death, winner take all. Ron knew he couldn't afford to lose. He had to be ready to protect his lover and their child. Ron worked hard he was spending six to eight hours a day at the bag, running in the forest, shadow fighting and grappling when a few of his fellow soldiers showed up the help him train. He spent time fighting against several opponents at once.

Sometimes Kim watched. She was amazed by what he could do. She was accompanied by other women from the base: wives and girlfriends. When training was over for the day Ron would cook for them. He showed the women how to massage the bruises and aches from their partner's bodies.

Ron made Kim get plenty of rest and eat well. They took relaxing walks in the forest. Ron always coupled that with a picnic. When he got her back home he made her take another nap while he continued his training. Ron was getting tougher again while he made sure that his new wife was getting enough rest for her and the baby.

After a week of training and 'snuggling' Ron's phone rang again. Kim was snuggled up next to her husband. "Yes sir.", Ron answered, "Sure. Could you fax that to my computer Dad? Take some money out of the account and you and mom bring Kim's mom and dad. Yea, rent a car; something with all wheel drive or an SUV. I'll leave word at the base with your names. They'll have you follow an MP car to the battalion. Afterwards we can go out to eat. Then you guys can stay here at the cabin with us. Sure, make a long weekend out of it. Thanks Dad."

"Honey?", Kim asked, "Was that your dad? What's going on?"

"Well KP, remember that officer that came to see me at the hospital. Well, he sent the orders. In a few days we have to head back to the base for most of the day. Your mom and dad are coming with mine. After the ceremony then we're going out to dinner. Then they're gonna visit us for the rest of the weekend. Tomorrow we're heading in to Seattle to get you a nice dress or two. Maybe a few sets of clothes.", he told her.

"Yeah Ronnie, my clothes are beginning to get tight. I knew this would happen. It bothers me a bit.", she sniffed, "I'm gonna get fat. I'll be a fat old broad. You won't love me anymore." Tears began to flow in her green eyes.

Ron pulled her into a nice warm hug. "KP you're gonna have our baby. You have to grow a little to make room for her. That means I get to love more of you. And I do love you. I didn't just fall in love with your badical body, I fell in love with all of you. Your mind, your soul and whatever body that you have. I think I loved you before you got those braces, I know I did. I want to be by your side forever KP, I really do. I am so glad that you want to share your life with me and have our children. I'm so honored." he told her keeping her warm in the hug.

True to his word, Ron took Kim shopping. They found several outfits that flattered her. _'For the next few months Kim might be gaining some weight, but she was going to look fine while doing it.', _Ron thought as he gazed at his wonderfully glowing wife.

---

At the appointed time Ron and Kim showed up at the Headquarters of the 2nd of the 75th. Ron was nervous. He wasn't sure just what was going to happen, he had an idea from previous ceremonies, but this was different. There were so many higher than normal mucky mucks standing around he was just plain nervous. Many of his friends were invited too he noted._ 'KP, Mom, Dad and Hanna with Rufus, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P., Dr. Director, Monique, Wade, Felix. Tara and Bonnie all made the trip. I sure hope they don't crucify me in front of everybody.', _he mused.

In the front stood the standard memorial set up for fallen soldiers. Their boots, helmet and rifle with a portrait in front. For all who had never been through this it was a sight to behold: The Final Call. Soon it started. An officer described the night and the mission. Ron was nervous. It became reality again, _'The sound of the fire fight rose in his ears, he began to sweat. He watched again as his comrades went down. The frantic calls for support, Snoopy 67 doing the best they could while trying to keep their fire away from friends. Then the realization… it's over. Goodbye KP, I love you.', _Ron almost gasped looked at Ron and grabbed onto his shaking form. She looked in his eyes, he wasn't seeing her. He was far, so far away.

Soon the narrative was over. Kim looked at Ron again, he was still sweating. Still shaking. She squeezed his hand. That brought him back. He looked down into her green eyes and gave her a slight smile.

Soon came The Final Call. There was complete silence except for the the Command Sergeant Major as he called roll. He called Fifty-one names twice. Fifty-one times two there was no answer. Finally, he called out, "Sgt Stoppable?", Ron was stunned. Again, was the call, "Mr. Ronald Stoppable?" Ron stepped forward. "Sgt. Stoppable reporting for duty Sir!", was his response as he saluted.

There was no sound for several seconds. Then the Battalion CO stepped up. "Welcome home son, it's good to have you back." He returned Ron's salute.

Ron stepped back to his place, he was relieved. He was welcomed back, not as a scapegoat, but as a soldier who had done his duty.

Finally, the end came with the salute. Seven rifles fired three times; twenty one shots in all. Taps were played. All stood mute in tribute. Most remembered the gallant lives of the fallen. They were four times volunteers. All Rangers were.

After a few minutes and before the crowd began to leave the speaker sounded again. "Attention: CALL TO ORDERS.", was announced.

At this point a female officer escorted Kim away from Ron's side. He looked out of the corner of his eye in alarm. The Battalion Command Sergeant Major appeared in front of Ron. Ron stepped forward staying cadence with the older, larger man. While they marched up the to the officers Ron noticed the Regimental Commander was there in front of all. There was no smile on his face, this was a solemn occasion. Both Sergeants stopped together and waited. The Battalion EXO stepped up to the microphone and announced, "At Ease". He read the commendation.

He told about one brave man, the man standing before them all. He stood alone at the end refusing to abandon neither his post nor his fallen comrades even if it meant his death. He called in the air strike on his own body in order to defeat an enemy that none were aware of before the action that took place. For his valor, gallantry and unswerving loyalty to his fellow men and his unit Sgt Ronald Stoppable was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross. The female officer led Kim and their parents and friends up before Ron's medal was pinned to his chest. The EXO noticed a problem. "Sergeant why are you not wearing your Silver Star?", he asked.

The CSM answered for Ron, "The Sergeant felt that a wounded soldier that he saved while earning that medal deserved it more than he did. He presented his star to that soldier's mother Sir."

"Order him a replacement. This time Sergeant you will wear all your medals the next time we meet. Do you understand soldier?", he told the young man with a smirk.

"Yes Sir, I understand Sir.", he responded. Ron saluted, and was returned. He about-faced and returned to his original place. Only this time his family and friends were with him.

Soon the ceremony was over. Many families of the fallen were there. They thanked Ron for trying to take care of their soldiers and for honoring them. They all looked at the redheaded woman standing next to him. They all thought she looked familiar, finally one of them placed her. "You're...you're Kim Possible!", he stated.

"I was Kim Possible. Now I am Kim Stoppable. Ron was my partner for all that time doing things for other people. Ron's my partner in life now and I couldn't be more proud of him than right now." she told them all with her head held high. Continuing she said, "I am sorry for your loss, I truly am."

As promised Ron took all those that came out to dinner. He asked who would be leaving. Upon hearing that everyone was staying the night, Ron asked all to stay at the cabin. Things might be a little tight, but the place had more people staying in it over a weekend before and probably would again. Ron just flipped his phone open and within a few minutes he had more groceries on the way.

Later they all lounged around the fire in the family room; with the chairs and couch available, there was plenty of room. After a while Hanna got tired, Ron carried his little sister up to his parents' room. Kim followed, _'He's so good with her.' _she thought as Ron made sure the child washed her face and brushed her teeth. Finally, Hanna was ready for bed. Her big brother carried her in and put her down in her bed. They both gave her a kiss and tucked her in.

As they closed the door Kim took Ron's hand and guided it to her shoulder. She pulled in tight. "You are my man, again you proved it with how you handled Hanna. I can't wait for our baby.", she whispered into his ear.

The couple returned to the party hand in hand. Kim and Ron were both blushing. Felix was going to make a comment but got elbowed by Monique before he could utter a word.

They talked into the night, telling jokes and stories on each other. It was a good time; Kim and Ron needed the break and a chance to be with family and friends again. Kim whispered into Ron's ear. He looked at her an nodded. About twenty minutes later Ron came back with milk, tea, hot coffee and a cake that he baked the day before. He told them quietly, "Make sure there's a few pieces of cake left for Hanna, OK?"

Suddenly in a flash the little girl was present again. She poured herself some milk and waited for her cake. Dean and Barb laughed, "I guess we forgot to tell you Ron, Han has very good hearing." Everyone laughed watching the young girl eating the cake and drinking the milk.

Finally the evening died down. It had been a long day and most had done a lot of traveling. They all drifted off to their beds including a hyperactive ninja girl. Kim and Ron tucked her in a second time and kissed her goodnight. Anne and James hugged and kissed the couple with Dean and Barbara right behind as the others crashed out.

A while later James was snuggled tight with his wife. Suddenly he heard a noise and rose from their bed to check it out. It sounded like someone was hurt. Anne told him to relax, but James wanted to make sure everyone was OK. That's what dads do. He looked around cracked a few doors open. A few minutes later, in a rush, he returned.

"Was everything alright Jim?" Anne asked.

Responding with wide eyes he said, "Uh...yes dear, you know Kimmie-cub's a very lucky girl."

"What do you mean by that Jimmie?", she asked again.

"Never mind honey let's go back to sleep.", he told her.

In the morning, casually over Ron's breakfast James advised him softly, "Ronald you know when you have guests you really should lock your bedroom door."

"Sir, what do you mean?", he replied as he began to look around with his eyes widening.

As he noticed Ron looking around, James did too. He noticed quite a few pairs of eyes on him by now. A teal eyed, well tanned brunette leaned in so close she fell out of her chair. Next to her was a lovely African-American woman trying to hear as well. A certain platinum blond young lady seemed very interested too. But what got James' and Ron's attention were two redheads, one with blue eyes the other with green eyes tapping their fingers loudly on the table.

Seeing this Wade said, "Guys...maybe I'd better take Hanna upstairs to watch some children's programming on TV. Yeah that's it. See you guys in a while."

Felix looking at the panic on Wade's face told them, "You don't mind if I...uh supervise Wade , yeah supervise Wade, see ya.", as he darted after Wade and Hanna.

Ron being the younger and more quick witted of the two men married to the redheads started, "Mr. Dr. P should we like take this conversation into another room, or even better, outside Sir?" He got up to leave with the elder man.

"Daddy?", his wonderful eldest child asked, "What have you done?"

"Kimmie, your father took a little walk last night when he heard what he thought was curious noises. He went around looking for the problem. He came back later. He seemed to be amazed by something. He didn't tell me anything more then 'Kimmie-cub's a very lucky girl!' Whatever that means.", Anne told her.

"DADDY, you didn't open our door did you?", she asked in a hard manner.

"Kimmie.....", he tried to explain.

The new Mrs. Stoppable cut him off, "Father, if you ever come into my room again without an invitation from my husband OR me, I will show you all the styles of Kung Fu that I know, and I might even make up a couple too!"

Ron didn't like where this was going and tried to slip out the door. He would have made it too, if Tara hadn't distracted everyone by clearing her throat. By now everyone was laughing, even Kim. She was red faced, but tears were beginning to flow.

Finally, Barb asked the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to, "James, what was Kimberly and Ronald doing?"

"Well...uh... Barb...well Ron was...um kissing Kimmie-cub's feet. She's always had sensitive feet. I didn't know she enjoyed it so much though.", James confessed.

Soon they all had to sit down. Kim noticed the other girls were wondering. So she positioned her hands so they got the idea. Ron's reaction was to blush. There was so much blood in his cheeks that Barb feared her son might pass out.

The girls then asked Ron about the men that they had been interested in during the wedding proceedings. Ron told them, "Girls you're going to have to find that information out yourselves."

The whole weekend was a good time to relax. Ron told the 'rents that the second part of the honeymoon was going to take place in Maui. He wanted KP to be able get some sunshine for a week or so. They had planned to leave a couple days after everyone else returned to Middleton.

Ron looked at his lovely wife. _'Hmmmm, I wonder if I forgot to tell KP all the plans?', _noting that her arms were crossed in front of her and she was glaring at him.

* * *

Before I get flamed here. I checked. With a couple of officers that are retired from the United States Army. Yes, an award that was the result of an action in combat could be awarded after the memorial service. Actually, I was told it would be most fitting. The only thing holding it back would the length of time for review process concerning the award.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer. This story is a work of fiction. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and other characters that you saw on the show are owned by the Disney Corporation and not me. Other parts are real live things, if you can call a B1 Lancer live. They are mostly owned by the United States Government. You'll notice them when they pop up. All persons and actions mentioned in this story are not real. Just for the record I don't make any thing on this story, it just helps my ulcer feel better.**

**Thanks to CajunBear73 for his fantastic beta skills and encouragement, you would not believe the difference he makes of the mess I send him. Also a great thanks to Spectre666 for his beta skills as well. His encouragement and humor have helped me stay on track and task. A big thanks to Jeriddian for his excellent punctuation guide that he cleverly disguised as the fantastic story "So the Drama: The Resolution" which I stole with his blessing. Another thanks to him regarding the data on recovering from particular injuries.**

**Thanks to the guys who wrote reviews; Katsumara, CajunBear73, Spectre666, Solarstone, Screaming Phoenix, Daccu65, Keith1, CaptainKodak1, Yankee Bard, Nutzkie, Powerplay1 and Waveform. Also, I would like the reader to be aware that CB73, Spectre666, CaptainKodak1, Yankee Bard, Nutzkie, Daccu65, Screaming Phoenix, Jeriddian and Waveform are all much better writers than I am. Please take time and read their wonderful stories. They are truly enjoyable. **

**And for the guys who just read and moved**** on, thanks as well. I never thought that this many people would have read what I've written.**

Once Again

Chapter 7

_Seattle, Washington:_

With Ron's arm around her, Kim said goodbye to her family and friends from the restaurant near the airport. The waved with smiles on their faces. The weekend had been a wonderful time. She was so happy that they were able to stay after the ceremony that had taken place the previous Friday. The memorial had been moving. Those fine men all lost. _'Ron looked like he blamed himself for their loss, but why? Just because he lived? They did a good job of convincing him that they were proud of him and his actions. Of course the private counseling that I offered him was best of all. It was a good thing Daddy didn't tell the whole foot kissing sitch though.'_ she mused with a blush.

Kim knew in two days she was going to be sitting on a warm beach in the sunshine next to her handsome groom. She was surprised by Ron letting everyone know (_including her parents!)_ where the next part of the honeymoon was going to take place. She thought it was going to be only at the 'cabin' as she referred the place now. As they got in Ron drove over to a mall so they could shop for swimsuits and warm weather clothes, she put her hand in Ron's huge paw.

Kim knew she was showing a little now, but she still had a nice figure and she did want to show it off a bit before her body finally began to look like she had an inflated beach ball inside. She wanted the other girls on the beach to envy her and the boys to envy Ron. _'Maui!,', _she thought, _'That's gonna be so much fun. We've never been there before. It's gonna be so nice to lay in the sun and relax next to him while all the other girls jeal.'_

---

Kim looked over her shoulder at the other soldiers that she now recognized on the flight. "What are they doing here Ronnie?", she asked.

"Huh...who KP?", Ron asked innocently.

"Guys from the base.", she responded.

"Well honey, I don't know. Maybe they're on vacation too. Do you want me to ask?", he asked as he nuzzled his lovely wife softly.

"I guess not Ronnie.", she whispered back to him. She turned to him and kissed him softly. It was a pretty long flight and Ron wanted to make sure that his wife got some rest. He grabbed a blanket and covered her with it after he raised the seat arm that was between them. Her head went right to it's favorite resting place on his shoulder with his arm around her. _'The flight's long enough for nice appropriate snuggle.', _Kim thought drowsily.

He watched her for while with a smile on his face.

---

_Hawaii:_

As they landed Kim opened her eyes. Her favorite pillow had worked its magic again. They caught up with their friends when Ron asked, What are you guys doing in Hawaii?"

They replied, "Sarge we're on leave for a week and we're going to take the hop to Maui."

Ron told them that they were staying there as well and maybe they could meet up for dinner one night. They made sure that they had each other's phone numbers before they got on the other plane.

After landing in Maui they met again this time at the baggage claim. Ron did notice a couple of special bags come out being transported by security personnel. The soldiers signed off for these bags. Ron had witnessed this before. Actually, six times before. Four of those times he had signed the paperwork himself. Ron had a good idea what was inside. Ron knew that something was afoot. He also knew that no one was going to be talking about it for the next twelve years; if then. He gave his friends the eye, they just nodded back.

Ron decided to keep his wife distracted, he knew her instincts were just as good as his, if not better. After claiming their bags, they headed to the rental car kiosk. About an hour later they were pulling into their resort. Kim didn't notice the two vans that pulled in after they had completed their check-in. As Ron opened the door to the condo, his bride wrapped her arms around him, and he picked her up and carried her inside. Remembering what was important Ron carried her over to the bed and sat her down.

---

An hour later three more vans arrived full of Japanese tourists. They seemed to be having an nice time taking pictures of everything that did or didn't move.

At lunch Ron noticed the new arrivals after a young woman bumped into him and bowed, apologizing in broken English. He bowed back and offered his hand which she took shyly. Kim didn't notice anything until Ron mentioned, "Wow KP this sure seems to be a popular place with the Japanese tourists. There must be fifty of them here." Later when Ron put Kim down for her nap, he looked at the note. He smiled.

After Kim got up Ron asked her if she would like to head over to the beach and catch some late afternoon rays. Kim readily agreed, she wanted some sun after spending ten days in the rainy Northwest.

They relaxed on the private beach. Ron spread out the towels and got a beach umbrella so that he could limit their time in the sun, but still allow them to enjoy the heat. _'I'm just gonna let her lay here and enjoy this. So far she hasn't tried to kill me yet. I know that there's gonna be payback for the wedding catching her off guard. She'll just pick her time.', _he thought, as he covered her lightly with sun block making sure that it was well rubbed in. He enjoyed the process as much as Kim did. _'She must be enjoying it, she's purring.', _he thought as he kissed her lovely neck.

"Hmmm, Ronnie that feels soo good.", she mumbled, "Don't stop now."

So he didn't.

After a while Kim noticed that they weren't alone on the beach. Some of the Japanese tourists were around. They just stayed off a bit off letting the honeymooners have some peace and quiet. One of them smiled and half waved when Kim saw her. Then she turned away. _'Funny, she looks familiar somehow. She looks a bit like somebody that I've seen before. Maybe Ronnie knows her or somet__hing. Could be she's just being friendly.',_ she mused while turning onto her back.

Ron handed Kim her sunglasses and lay down next to her. "I love you so much honey. Thank you again for becoming my wife.", he told her softly just over the sound of the waves coming ashore.

Kim reached down and took his hand and squeezed it in response.

As Kim turned just a little pink Ron moved the beach umbrella to make sure that the sun's rays couldn't reach his beloved. A bit later Ron helped her up and they walked into the resort to grab a snack.

Ron looked over his shoulder and saw two of the oriental couples heading back in as well.

The newlyweds stopped at the snack bar for a light repast. Kim sat next to her man and laid her head on his shoulder. It hit Ron, he hadn't noticed until just then that his wife hadn't had morning sickness or unusual cravings except for the peanut butter, baloney and strawberry jam sandwiches that he ended up making for her twice a day just before the wedding. Then the Nacos with butterscotch ice cream topping sauce; that was a bit weird. It seemed she had discovered a taste for sweet pickles with cheese whiz too. That one almost got him to hurl.

When Kim ordered what she wanted Ron looked on in satisfaction as the waiter almost turned green, and ran off for a bit holding his hand over his mouth. _'What was that? I just have to remember this one. Oh yeah, lobster roll covered in chocolate syrup with whipped cream and a cherry on top and a dill pickle on the side. I'll have to remember to ask her about that one after the baby comes.', _he mused.

The rest of the day they got in the car and took a tour of the island. They stopped at a couple of local shops. Ron asked if there were any unusual sights on Maui. One shopkeeper told him of some statues or idols that had appeared over the last few years. When Ron asked more about them he was shocked by the description. _'Monkey idols here? How did they get here? Where were they?', _he had to know.

Few that knew of Ron's current hobby. The breaking and destroying those statues that had given him the power which for the better part of his life he detested. It had been the life changing moment in his life. Looking back it was the thing that had changed him the most. For a while it seemed that he was hunted because of the power that they had given him. Maybe it made Kim first love him. _'Oy that night after the senior prom.',_ he mused with a smile remembering.

The power was the reason that he was invited to Yamanouchi the first time. It was the power that helped him to destroy the aliens during the invasion. It was part of the reason that Fukushima wanted him dead, and maybe now was plotting against his Kimberly's life and the baby's too.

Ron felt it was time to go on a sight seeing trip and to accidentally break a few more of those things.

After they returned from the tour Ron made Kim go down to their room for about an hour long nap. He knew she wanted to do some dancing later, so he wanted her rested. He told her that he would be up in a while, and he was just going to get some ideas on what to do over the next few days. He pulled back the covers for his beloved and tucked her in. He shut the lights out and closed the door behind him.

Downstairs, Ron met with the bartender who looked like a local. He struck up a conversation and slowly moved it around until he found the information that he needed. It was a slow afternoon and the barkeep was wanting company. One of the Japanese tourists came in and ordered a beer. He joined in as well. It seemed that the local population didn't know where the statues came from, they had just showed up a few years before.

The tourist mentioned that on his island in Japan they had several such sights and asked if the bartender could describe the statues. Ron continued to listen in, amazed at how the other man asked questions. After a while Ron excused himself when he noticed that others were entering the tavern.

He flipped his phone open. After a few moments the connection was made. "Yeah Barny, I think he's here. He'd better not. If he tries you won't have to prosecute him. I made a promise to her dad, yeah thanks for sending me some backup too.", Ron finished as he closed the connection.

---

_Quantico, Virginia:_

The Deputy Director will see you know General. He entered the office of one of the most powerful men in the country. "Mike, how are you doing?", the FBI man asked the career officer.

"Good Harry, how's the wife and grand kids?", he replied.

"Mike I know that you didn't come here to get your butt beat in a round of golf again. So what's up?", he got to the point knowing both men were busy.

"Harry, we have a problem. Some of our Rangers were on leave, they may have run across a terrorist. This terrorist may be targeting a member of one of my units and his family. I don't want to lose him, he's a good one.", the general explained.

"OK, is this in or out of country and what do you need?", the deputy director asked.

"Maui. I have assets in place, all I need is the green light to apprehend detain and turn over to you guys if he shows his face or tries anything. Also the same light to neutralize him if needed.", he told the FBI man.

"You got it, give us who ever is left. No body targets our kids anymore. Good luck and let me know later Mike.", Harry told his old friend.

---

_Maui, Hawaii: _

Ron didn't like this. Now that he knew what may happen he wanted his wife out of there. It was too dangerous. He made sure he dialed the next number correct. "Yes Sir, OK Sir I want a couple of your guys to get Kim out of here. I don't care, all of them. Oh they're here already, I thought as much. You know she is my life. When I head in to do it, I want her off the island. I don't want her within a million miles of here. Yes Sir, just do it my way.", he finished.

Ron went upstairs to wake up his bride. When he opened the door the condo was empty. Wild eyed he looked around. Fear grabbed at his heart. "KP!", he shouted. "No...no honey where are you?", he cried.

He ran through the condo, practically tearing it apart. He ran back to the entry door. Suddenly she was there, "Oh my God, honey where were you?", he moaned to her.

Kim rushed to Ron to hold him. "Honey, I just went down to get a soda. I was thirsty." she explained.

He was on his knees trembling. He felt he had just aged fifty years. She knelt down and held him. "Ronnie what's wrong? You looked like death here.", she told him.

"KP, I think Fukushima is on the island. Remember what he wants? He wants you and the baby.", Ron replied.

"Why do you think he's here on Maui?", she asked.

"The statues. He may know one of the things I have been doing for the last five years.", he told her.

"What is that Ron?", she asked.

"KP, remember the monkey statues and Lord Monty Fiske? Remember the mission I went on when Wade used your hologram to trick me. That's when I got hit with the power that I couldn't tell you about. Every time I find some now, I break them. No one else needs this burden. It has given me more heartbreak than I ever thought imaginable. It was why I was called to Japan in the first place. That's where Fukushima met me. The promises I made caused me to look like an idiot throughout the rest of high school.

The promises that I made to keep the secrets of Yamanouchi, I couldn't even tell you. Those secrets about what happens there and the Mystical Monkey Power that Lord Fiske talked about are not the ravings of a madman. They are real. This power is the reason that I defeated those aliens. But the promises that I made, I couldn't even tell the woman I loved and that was the major cause for her to break up with me. It cost me your love and five long years of loneliness.", he finally told her.

Kim crushed him in a hug, "I'm sorry Ronnie, I'm so sorry.", she whispered in his ear. Suddenly there was a crash; in a blur two fighters appeared. One, a female, looked around with menacing eyes, a pair of combat fans displayed. The other, a male, carried two swords that he was twirling. Both looked like they were ready for battle. Kim recognized them as the couple that waved to her on the beach the day before.

Ron looked up and smiled. "Yori, Hirotaka, welcome to my home while I am on this island. This is my lovely wife Kimberly Anne. KP, I think you remember your old crush Hirotaka and Yori from that mission to save Sensei.", he told her. They rose to meet the two ninjas.

Yori and Hiro bowed. Hirotaka began, "Kim-san it is wonderful to see you. I am sorry that we interrupted you. We thought when we heard the commotion that Fukushima had captured you. We were preparing to defend you." Yori continued, "Kim-san it is good to meet you again. We are here at the request of the Chosen One to help protect you with our honor and lives, please accept our help. The renegade Fukushima is a very dangerous man. Both you and your child are precious to us."

"Hiro? What are you doing here?", Kim asked.

"Kim-san we are here to protect you and the child as Yori told you.", he explained.

Ron interrupted, "Listen guys why don't we go down for dinner then we can talk afterwards out on the beach."

Ron looked at Hirotaka and his old friend Yori, it looked like they were very comfortable together. He knew he just had to ask, "Well Hiro when are you guys going to tie the knot?"

Yori answered, "Ron-san, Hirotaka has been my husband for two years now. We have a son. He is very handsome and strong, he will make a great warrior."

Hirotaka added, "His name is Ron. I have named him after you Chosen One. It was an honor that Sensei let me have. How could I refuse?"

"Named after me?", Ron asked, "But why? You could have given him the name of a great warrior."

"We named him after a great warrior, Ron-san. When you disappeared after the aliens came we sat in mediation. Sensei came to realize that we should have been more forthcoming with our secrets and explanations to to you and Kim-san. You are children of another culture. Sensei had always thought that Kim-san was your correct mate. We should have been more clear. Explaining what was going on to the both of you would have helped end any hard feelings. We noted that this was a factor in Fukushima's plans for breaking up Team Possible and splitting you apart. Yamanouchi humbly apologizes for any hurt that we may have caused. We will protect Kim-san and your child with everything at our disposal.", Yori finished.

They got up from dinner and went out for a walk under the stars. It was a warm and breezy evening. Both men put their arms around their wives. Hiro saw a movement in the shadow under a tree. He palmed a shuriken ready to hurl it the direction of the movement.

Ron called, "Come out guys it's cool."

Out of the shadows emerged four black clad figures. Two were carrying Heckler & Koch MP5s, one had a Mosin-Nagant M91 sniper rifle and the other carried his Colt CAR-15. The lighter weapons had either star scopes or laser sights attached. The long range weapon had its normal scope on it. The two ninjas were impressed. Kim stood open mouthed, until Ron cupped her chin and closed it."Where's the rest?", Ron asked.

"Uh Sarge, you wasn't supposed to 'make' us. We're just the detail for the night. Two others are a kilometer back monitoring the radios. The rest have the night off. What gave us away?", one of the figures asked.

"Well guys you did pretty good. However, ninjas are a little more stealthy than you are. These two have been doing it almost their whole lives. Let me introduce Yori and Hirotaka. They are instructors at a ninja school in Japan. It seems their mission is similar to yours. You guys might want to get together and work out logistics so that we don't get in each other's way. Let's continue our walk. Oh, just so you know, your primary mission is to protect KP and the baby, not myself." Ron advised them.

Kim was surprised at just how many people were watching out for her. Then Hirotaka brought her up short when he mentioned that he hoped they had enough in place. Just then she noticed how nervous the Ranger guys were too. This got her more worried now. She was not going to let this ruin her honeymoon with her man however. She told them so.

---

The following day Kim noticed there were more watching than she realized. This gave her some comfort, but she could tell that Ron kept shifting his eyes. She wondered if this was what he was like when he was in combat. She finally told him to lighten up saying, "The baby's starting to feel like she's stalking things honey." With that he calmed down and gave her a warm kiss.

The day went well. Kim and Ron spent some time on the beach again, as well as some alone time in the peace and quiet of the condo. There was a different person manning the snack bar, luckily this one's stomach was made of tougher stuff then the person that reacted so badly the day before.

The newlyweds headed down to dinner a few hours later. Yori and Hirotaka waved them over. It was a pleasant dinner and they enjoyed themselves. Kim looked around and excused herself. Kim explained, "Its a mommy thing, the baby's using my bladder as a platform to stand on." As she got up Yori nodded. At another table a young Japanese girl got up as well. She seemed to have use of the facilities too and followed Kim out the door. After ten minutes Ron became worried. Noticing his discomfort Hirotaka and Yori got up to see what was keeping the new Mrs. Stoppable. _'Maybe it's just a line.', _Ron thought. Yori looked at both men. She went inside. Immediately she returned. "Luki is hurt badly, get the others Kim-san is missing.", Yori hissed.

The female ninja went back inside to comfort the young girl. Ron followed with Hirotaka. Yori was kneeling down with the young girl. She had been slashed across the stomach and was clearly in a bad way. She was trying to talk to Yori. Hiro told Ron what she was saying. "She is telling that 3 men followed them in and attacked her and Kim. They have taken Kim away.", he told Ron. "She is trying to apologize to you Ron-san for not being worthy.", Hiro finished.

Ron looked at the young girl and put his hand on her shoulder. "Tell her that she is not at fault and to get well soon, Yamanouchi needs strong women like her." he told Yori with tears in his eyes.

Hirotaka told Ron that she was a niece and this was her first mission as Yori picked up a bloody note that had been left in the young ninja's lap.

Ron held the note. His eyes began to burn with a blue fire. _'They're in danger, he wants the baby's life. He wants KP's life. Yeah, I'll come alone. You touch a hair on their heads and your head will roll off your shoulders.' _Ron thought, cursing. He flipped open the phone. "All on me." he ordered.

Luki tried to speak, "Ron-san I am sorry. I failed to protect Kim-san..."

Ron knelt at her side. He told softly her, "Luki you are a brave lady. KP and I wanted a nickname to call Anna Mim by. Would you do us the honor of letting us call her Luki after you and your bravery?", he asked.

The young girl looked at him with tears in her eyes. It was an honor to be asked such a thing by one such as the Chosen One and his mate. She nodded, "Thank you for honoring me so master.", she answered trying to sound brave through the pain.

Ron kissed her on the forehead. "Heal my friend.", he told her.

Within a few minutes Ron was briefing all the Rangers that made the trip. While he was doing this he called Wade. While waiting for Wade to find out what he needed Ron had the Rangers call in the the choppers they had ready just in case. As Wade appeared again he told Ron of the bearing and speed of Kim's tracking device. All Global Justice agents had two of them implanted one was placed deep and couldn't be removed. Ron had an idea that Wade hadn't found them on purpose their wedding night, and Ron asked him if KP had been chipped the day after. That was because of a certain bottle of wine that found it's way to the door of their room.

Ron watched the Nighthawks carry both Ranger teams out. It was time to play rough. Two sniper teams went out with them. They would be dropped off first. Several ninjas went with them to help with security. Before they left Ron pressed upon them. "Don't you even think of shooting at my wife guys. The displays that we are using will show our people in blue and those who are not our people in red. Make sure of the identities before you shoot and that will only be on MY order. Dr. Wade Load of Global Justice will provide you with my wife's location and that of entrances to the hideout. From what I can see the bad guys are using old lava tubes as their lair. It seems that a couple of them are very large. I would suppose Kim is being held in one of them."

After they left Ron looked at the note again. It read: Outsider, you are a dishonor to the title of Chosen One. I have taken your wife and baby. I intend for her to service me after I kill you in a slow painful way. As for your child I don't know what I will do concerning it. Come and face me if you dare. I doubt if you have the courage to fight for your woman.

Ron passed the note to the rest of the ninjas. Yori and Hirotaka had already read it. They could all see the the blue glow coming from his eyes and the light tint on his skin. "Yori is Luki taken care of?", he asked.

"She will heal Ron-san, thank you for honoring my niece in such a way. This will do more to make her well than anything that I know.", Yori told the Sergeant.

They soon piled into three large vans. Several ninjas were placed at each opening that were not covered by the soldiers. Yori and Hirotaka entered from the south end with more of their cohorts, as Ron entered from the north east end with several ninjas and four Rangers as well. They soon began to advance towards each other. Ron looked at his fellow soldiers. They carried MP5s the ninjas mostly carried swords. Ron only carried a couple of knives. One of them was a very special knife that looked just like the Marine Combat Knife made by U S Camillus, Ron always carried on his web gear. On the way to the coordinates Wade gave them to the entrances they checked their thermal vision devices. They were going to move silently and take out any guards that they met. _'This isn't going to be like any of KP and my missions when we were younger. Anyone that tries to stop us or hurt KP or the baby is taking a fast trip to hell.', _Ron thought viscously.

Soon Ron's group got out, before entering they did a radio check and set up the repeater to Wade. Silently they entered the lava tunnels. Soon Ron heard through his headgear that Yori's team was entering. The hunt was on.

Wade looking at his monitoring equipment noticed that Kim's chip had stopped moving. He quickly notified the two teams that were moving towards it. Ron began to move out again. There was a light ahead. Soon they came upon some guards. One of them was speaking into a radio device. Except that it had a cord running to it. _'Ahhh,',_ Ron thought, _'a phone line. This could be a lot better.' _They listened for a moment. One of the ninja motioned for the rest to follow. Within seconds the guards were down. A minute or two later the unsuspecting guards were looking at the group that had them surrounded. One of the Rangers spoke softly, "Sarge, I know this guy, he was running a souvenir shop a couple miles up the road. These two are locals. Let's see if they're good Americans or if they're terrorists."

At the word 'terrorists' both guards eyes opened wide. Another Ranger told him after showing him his ID, "OK pal, which are ya. See this mean looking guy? Your boss is holding his wife and her unborn baby. You get one chance. Life or death, spill or die."

"Hold on man." one of them said, "This Japanese guy told us that he was rescuing her from her abusive husband. That's why we helped."

"Did you believe him?", Ron asked. His power was rising. "Take my hand if you wish to know the truth.", he ordered.

They did and saw the truth.

"He has her in the main part of the cave. He has her tied up in the middle of the monkey statues that showed up here a few years ago.", they told Ron.

"Did you think to ask why she was tied up if he was rescuing her?", Ron asked angrily.

"No, I didn't think of that." one confided.

The leader of Ron's ninjas motioned for two to watch the former guards.

Ron told them, "If you try to contact Fukushima or any of the others these two will kill you before you can bat an eye. Do you understand?"

Both nodded.

Ron and the rest moved on.

Now they had a communication device. A couple times they plugged it in. They could hear other conversations. Twice more they came upon guards. The next ones ended up like those in the the first encounter had. The second one turned grizzly. These were trained mercenaries. The Rangers made short work of them with their silenced MP5s. Body armor was no good against head shots. The bodies were dragged off and stashed away.

---

Meanwhile Yori's team moved forward. It was uncertain if they were quieter than Ron's group or luckier, but they were ahead of them. They had been inside for only a few minutes when they came across the first guards. These were locals just like Ron's first group. Instead of just guarding them the ninjas drugged them and tied them up. '_No need to waste manpower.', _Yori thought. The second group had to be eliminated. One of them turned as they approached. A gun was raised and ten shurikens found their marks in under two seconds. Blood pooled under the four guards making a sticky mess. These bodies were carted off as well and stuffed down a side tunnel.

Hirotaka listened on his headset. Wade informed him that Kim seemed to be suspended in the center of a large cave. _'I hope she's safe. Ron-san will go crazy if something happens to her.' _He noticed the Yori was beginning to move quicker, _'She's se__nsing something.' _he thought trying to feel what she was at the moment.

---

Ron's group came upon the fourth set of guards. One of them was talking about his chances to get in the woman's pants once the boss headed out of the tunnel. Before Ron could move to avenge his beloved, seven heads bounced off the floor of the cave as their bodies fell in a macabre scene. The ninja members of Ron's group recognized some of the guards and knew them for what they were-----ruthless men with no honor. Now they would never again terrorize people that they had in their power.

They moved on, leaving the grizzly scene behind them intent on achieving their main goal of rescuing the spouse of the Chosen One. They moved slowly; they knew they were getting close. Slowly they edged into the dim light of the largest cave they had seen this night. There she was.

Kim Stoppable was suspended upright with her arms and and legs positioned out like an 'X' and was tied tight. She looked to be waking up. And they could hear her groaning. The ninjas moved away from the opening looking for their individual prey. Finally, Ron stepped forward into what light there was. He yelled, "FUKUSHIMA, you have dishonored my wife! Release her now and I will spare your worthless life!" The sound of Ron's voice echoed off the walls.

"OUTSIDER! So you have the courage to come here, fool! Let me take you life and I might release her, but then I might not. I have found a suitable use for her body!", he yelled in return.

A guard rushed Ron with a knife. Ron easily avoided the attacked and without a second thought, broke his assailant's neck with a twist of both hands. The guard was dead before he knew what happened. Ron began to walk towards his wife. The arrogant ninja threw what appeared to be a sort of stone at Kim. All of a sudden Kim was bathed in a greenish yellow light that reminded Ron of his first experience with the Mystical Monkey Power.

Ron watched powerlessly as his life partner and wife began to thrash and scream as the light that flowed around her seemed to throb. Suddenly four shuriken flew towards the mate of the Chosen One from another direction. First the ropes securing her legs, then the ones securing her arms were severed. She knelt where she crashed after falling fifteen feet. Her head hung while she held her stomach, weeping and still glowing. "Ron!", she cried, "The baby...the baby!" As the glow faded.

Fukushima ran at Kim with a sword raised, meaning to kill both her and the child. Ron sprinted to his wife. He saw the killing blow as it began to fall. He knew he couldn't stop the cut meant to end Kim's life. He dove at her and rolled her up and kept rolling once, twice and finally a third time. Ron felt the cut in his back as he was slashed deeply during the second roll he hissed in pain. Ron huddled around his wife trying to protect her, Kim was shivering in his arms. He heard another scream; this time a man's.

He looked and his old nemesis was holding his arm. Ron stood and picked up his wife realizing the difficulty that he now faced. A black clad figure ran past Ron and Kim. Both were in a daze and soon realized that Hirotaka was between the former Yamanouchi student and Ron. Yori soon was with Ron and Kim.

Ron told her, "Take KP to a safe place Yori, this fight is between me and my wife's assailant. One of us dies tonight. Subdue all you can and get everyone out of here. Once you do tell the snipers to engage anyone else that comes out unless I say not to."

"Ron-san you cannot do this you are injured badly.", she cautioned.

"Do as I say Yori, keep everyone else safe. It's just between your old schoolmate and me now.", Ron told her.

Yori noticed the fighting dying down in the cave by now. There were only a few survivors from Fukushima's forces left and they laid down their weapons. The combination of the Ranger and ninja forces proved to be quite formidable.

Ron walked up to his friend Hirotaka. "Hiro, the honor is mine to kill Fukushima and I claim it. There is no need for you to dirty your hands with his dishonor. I told Yori what to do, please go with her and take care of my KP for me until I come out.", he told his friend.

"You are injured Ron-san. You need not prove anything more to anyone, to me at least. You don't need to boast to me to be a hero. I know you are a hero, you proved that a long time ago and again tonight with Luki.", Hiro told him.

"I never said I was a hero buddy. Sometimes you have to make sure a lesson is given. Fukushima has crossed the line. In fact he did a long time ago, but tonight he has earned his death. It is my honor to make sure that he receives all that he deserves. Please take everyone out and be careful. KP's got a wicked right cross." he laughed as he slapped his friend on the shoulder.

As Hirotaka left, Ron looked at the once self exulted hero of Yamanouchi. He bowed to his foe. "It will be my honor to kick your ass… again, Fukushima.", the battle hardened Ranger taunted his soon-to-be victim.

Fukushima smiled, "You cannot use the Mystical Monkey Power on me 'Outsider'. Yes the first trap failed. It was to take your power away leaving you weak and worthless like Lord Fiske said it would. You should know I always have a backup plan; all great ninjas do. I have this amulet from a piece of the Yono. That will null your powers so that it will be just skill against skill. You cannot win."

Fukushima taunted further, " I separated you from your 'only one'. Remember Mankey was her first. That you can never be, I am the cause of that. I am the cause of all your pain and most of her pain as well. Just think, I might have killed your child as well."

"Remember the redhead's injury? Who do you think set those land mines. It was just a little job at the time. Who knew that I almost broke her soul, and then I had the foolish boy break up with her. After I had her removed from the drug she should have committed suicide. It would have just been a bonus, too bad it didn't work, weakling.", he boasted.

Ron grinned, "Hey Fukushima, you're a moron! After the beam of light hit KP, did you notice that she was glowing afterwards? Were the idols to take away the MMP or to reverse it? She had no MMP before, now by the looks of it she has it in her. So what you have done is give it to two more people. My wife and my child."

"Oh, and that crack about Monkey boy being her first, don't count on that. Like I said you're a moron. If you had any idea about my power, you should know, the key is Kim. It only manifests itself fully when she's in danger. Until that happens all it does it help me to train better. Now since she wasn't in my life for years, I spent most of that time in combat. How do you think I've done it? It wasn't by the power. It was by skill.", Ron taunted back. To prove the point Ron reached out and casually jacked Fukushima's jaw before he could move.

Fukushima staggered back from the blow. He grabbed the amulet from around his neck. "This will stop your power 'Outsider'!", he cried. He reached down to pick a sword up off the ground. He jumped forward to thrust the blade into Ron's chest intending to run him through. In mid move Ron slid to his left and grabbed Fukushima's right wrist with his right hand and performed a palm strike on his extended elbow driving it forward in the opposite way it was supposed to bend, not only hyper-extending it but also tearing the tendon that held the bicep on the forearm. This made the muscle contract up inside the arm. Fukushima screamed in pain, as he realized he would not be using his right arm for a very long time. If ever again.

Fukushima then tried a left leg front snap kick to Ron's groin. Ron caught the leg behind the knee and did another palm strike at the patella driving the knee cap up into the quadriceps. His knee cap on his left leg was now dislocated. Then Ron twisted the leg making his opponent turn as well to maintain his balance. The Ranger with practiced ease unsheathed his Marine Fighting knife and sliced through one of the hamstrings behind the ninja's knee. Fukushima knew that Ron was winning and so did Ron. What Fukushima didn't know was that Ron was taking his time, trying to savor every moment the fight.

Ron let him get a some space for a moment. "That was for the injury that you caused my wife you jerk. Too bad you won't live long enough to suffer with it like she's had to.", he continued to taunt.

Ron then looked to the side at one of the idols. He calmly walked up to and hit it with his fist. It shattered into dust. Fukushima looked on in shock. Ron walked back over to the open mouthed ninja and hit him in the face again breaking his nose. Then Ron reached down and grabbed the amulet, he pulled snapping the leather thong that attached it around Fukushima's neck. Ron held it between his thumb and index finger and snapped it like a cracker.

Ron's eyes began to change color, a light blue flame was seen in them. Fukushima was trying to run now, but it was too late. He reached for his Tanto with his left hand. Then he tried to slash the Ranger. Ron leaned back and slapped the hand keeping it moving in the same direction that it had been. In blur Ron was behind the ninja criminal as he grabbed the left hand while it was still coming around and placed the blade in Fukushima's right ear. Ron then whispered harshly, "Goodbye jerk.", as he shoved the knife into the ear with a sickening crunch until the whole blade was inside the ninja's head. Ron twisted the knife and pulled it out. Fukushima started to slump down as his life began to flee his body. Ron, for good measure sliced his jugular just to make sure. Ron held him up to make sure that his blood sprayed far away. Finally the blood stopped coming out and Ron dropped him to the floor.

Ron concentrated on his Marine knife until it became a blue bladed Katana. He picked up Fukushima's right hand, a blue arc flashed and the hand was severed. The Ranger picked up the left hand, soon it too was laying away from the body. Ron concentrated again and the sword became a knife. Then he casually picked up both severed hands and tossed them towards the exit as evidence that a major criminal was no longer a threat to the world. Sgt. Stoppable knew that the former owner of those hands would never need them again.

Ron then walked over to the rest of the idols and shattered them as well. But Ron wasn't quite done yet. He remembered his father-in-law's instructions. Then the idea hit him. Ron concentrated. Pieces of the idols began floating and glowing. They began swirling around the dead bad guy ninja. Soon they started turning red and emitting heat. Ron tried harder and soon the remains of the idols were turning yellow. Ron had to move away from the heat that began to rise. The rest of the cave began glowing too. First red then becoming yellow as it became hotter. Ron got on the radio and told them he would be coming out alone and that the target had been neutralized. As he was leaving, the cave began to turn white and the walls ceiling and floor began to sag as they came together. There was popping and hissing as Fukushima's corpse was being consumed by the molten rock never to been seen again.

Ron strode out into the night sky. The Rangers swarmed him. Ron tossed the hands of Fukushima on the ground in front of Yori and Hirotaka as both hugged him hard. Ron looked around for the one that mattered most: his life mate, his other half, his KP. There she was still holding herself. Not caring about the pain he helped her up and tried to crush her with in his grasp. Kim's eyes flashed blue for an instant, as did his in response.

One of the Rangers had called in for the choppers to come in. They also alerted the hospital that injured parties may be on the way. Ron helped Kim aboard and climbed up as well. They sat on the floor of the Nighthawk desperately holding each other as the chopper filled up with people. Two other choppers landed to help. The vans were already heading back to the resort.

Arriving at the hospital the injured parties were soon in the emergency rooms. Except for some cuts and bruises all were soon released except for the newlyweds. Ron had called Wade to notify their parents. Mrs. Dr. P. then called the hospital and told them to admit her daughter and husband, telling them she was on the next flight over.

---

James was looking at his wife as they boarded another Global Justice jet. He saw Dr. Director in front of him climbing aboard first. They seated themselves quickly and got ready for take off. Ron's parents were staying this time they had to keep an eye on Hanna. _'I have always wanted to vacation in Maui, just not under these circumstances.'_ he thought grimly.

---

A few hours later they had gotten an update. Kim appeared to be fine, they were keeping her overnight and were checking on the baby through a monitor. Ron had undergone surgery; they stopped counting at eighty stitches to close up the gash on his back. They were watching him as well.

There was another person at the hospital who was involved in this: a girl named Luki, brought in several hours before had terrible wounds to her stomach. It seemed that Ron had insisted that she be brought into his and Kim's room and be put under the same observation that they were under. Kim had agreed with her husband. In the report was a part that said Mrs. Stoppable was holding the Japanese girl's hand.

---

As the jet landed in Maui a black limousine picked up the passengers and took them to the resort. After getting set in their rooms they quickly returned to the limo for the drive to the hotel. By the time they arrived, the sun had risen high into the sky. Dr. Director, Anne and James Possible looked in on the kids. They noticed that Kim was sleeping peacefully and Ron was laying on his stomach groaning. Anne quickly read the reports and smiled. She looked at the Japanese girl as well. _'What does a young Japanese girl have to do with all this?', _she wondered.

Later when they were all awake, James was talking with Ron, who decided to stand so that his back could heal better. He told James, "This is still better than when I got my second Purple Heart."

"Where did you get wounded Ronald?", James asked.

Ron blushed and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry Ronald, I didn't hear you.", James said.

Again Ron mumbled.

"I'm sorry Ronald, my hearing must be going.". James stated.

By this time both redheads were paying attention.

"Mr. P.,..I got shot where there's no protection. In other words, my butt. I got shot in the butt. It hurt like hell for a whole month.", Ron stated

All were laughing now, even the young girl Luki.

Kim got out her chair and went over and massaged his bare tush (because of the standard hospital gown), and was making ready to kiss it just as a nurse came in. Kimmie turned around with a big blush on her cheeks, giggling.

Anne looked at her daughter, she was in the best spirits that she had seen in years. Then she turned her gaze onto her son-in-law; he just looked back smiling. She couldn't tell if Ron was telling a story or was relating what really happened. She was determined to find out. So Dr. Anne Possible deviously decided to order a test. She left for a few minutes. After about an hour a nurse came in and told Ron that he had another test to take.

"Prostate exam? What is a prostate exam?", Ron asked worriedly.

Kim whispered in his ear.

"They're gonna WHAT? Hell, now I at least know what it's called.", he groaned out loud.

She whispered in his ear again.

"Well I...uh...well...I guess, OK honey, you win. I'm not sure I'm gonna like it though, I never have before.", he sadly agreed. But added, "Remember what you promised."

Two hours later the results were back. Ron had indeed been wounded or had tremendous damage done back _there_ at some point. Kim had just gotten her trusty camera back from her mom's sneaky hands and the images showed the proof. Ron however, didn't know that those kinds of pictures weren't part of the exam.

A couple days later Kim and Ron had been released and they decided to take Luki with them. Anne assured the hospital staff that she would watch over all the patients after they were released for a couple of weeks. Luki had never been so well treated in her life. She didn't know that when she tried to protect Kim she had made a life long friendship not only with her, but her family and Ron.

Yori and Hirotaka checked on her several times a day. The young woman was getting stronger and her wounds were mending nicely. A few days after getting back to the resort Ron and Kim asked Yori if Luki could stay with them in Middleton for a while. If both she and Sensei agreed. Yori asked Luki if she would like to try the arrangement if Sensei approved. She was wide-eyed with excitement.

__

Follow up notes. There will be one more chapter coming. As several other authors have told me, "characters have a way of taking over." I have learned to agree with them.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer. This story is a work of fiction. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and other characters that you saw on the show are owned by the Disney Corporation ****and not me. Other parts are real live things, if you can call a B1 Lancer live. They are mostly owned by the United States Government. You'll notice them when they pop up. All persons and actions mentioned in this story are not real. Just for the record I don't make any thing on this story, it just helps my ulcer feel better.**

**Thanks to CajunBear73 for his fantastic beta skills and encouragement. Also a great thanks to Spectre666 for his beta skills as well. His encouragement and humor have helped me stay on track and task. A big thanks to Jeriddian for his excellent punctuation guide that he cleverly disguised as the fantastic story "So the Drama: The Resolution" which I stole with his blessing. Another thanks to him regarding the data on recovering from particular injuries.**

**Thanks to the guys who wrote reviews; Katsumara, CajunBear73, Spectre666, Solarstone, Screaming Phoenix, Daccu65, and Waveform. Also, I would like the reader to be aware that CB73, Spectre666, S C, Daccu65, Jeriddian and Waveform are all much better writers than I am. Please take time and read their wonderful stories. They are truly enjoyable. **

Once Again

Chapter 8

_Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean:_

The younger redhead laid her seat back and invited her husband to do the same thing. They had been airborne for almost an hour and she was a little tired. Her mother made all three injured young people go back into the hospital for some follow-up tests before allowing them to fly home and that's where they were headed. Luki's and Ron's gashes were healing and would have the stitches removed in the next day or two.

This was the first time the young Japanese woman had been to Colorado in person. Her Aunt Yori had told her about the small town where Ron-san had grown up and found his love again with Kim Possible. Luki, though being a ninja, had read some romance novels. Now she was experiencing the real thing. She noticed how they were so comfortable with each other. Over the last week she observed the husband and wife and how they complimented each other. Then she watched the older redheaded woman and her mate. _'Maybe this is how spouses are supposed to be?',_ she thought.

Ron-san had gotten out of his seat to make sure that Luki was comfortable in her seat. He put a light blanket over her and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest Luki, it will be a long flight.", he advised. Then at his side was his wife. She gave a Luki a hug. And made sure the seat belt was fastened in case of turbulence.

The new couple sat back down after giving hugs to her mom and dad who were on the flight as well.

Kim sat back down and pulled Ron in next to her. They already had the arm up between the seats and Ron spooned into his KP's back as she rolled on her side. Ron put a blanket over his bride as she laid her head down on the pillow. No one bothered to ask how Ron got the business jet all the way to Maui. They figured they wouldn't get a straight answer anyway so why worry about it.

As Kimmie was drifting off Ron told her softly, "I love you KP, now and forever." Just before her eyes closed there was a hint of blue in them. No one noticed Ron's eyes echo hers, let alone the soft blue glow on her tummy except for the Chosen One. He could feel the tingly sensation as his hand rested on his wife's abdomen. Ron wondered what would come of this. He knew he had been too slow to get to his wife. _'I have her with me now and forever.',_ he mused.

"_Yes you do and don't forget it either buster!", _a soft thought that sounded like Kim's voice entered his mind.

They both heard a little girl giggling in the distance. Kim looked over her shoulder at her mate. They both smiled. _"Looks like we have an eavesdropper Ronnie.",_ she thought.

"_You've never heard Anna before KP? She does this all the time when she's awake.",_ he thought to his beautiful wife, _"I tell her every night how much her mommy and daddy love her. I let her know how much we want to hold her and snuggle her."_

_Middleton, Colorado:_

As they were met after landing, it seemed like a score of people milled around them as they waited for the cars to be brought up to the terminal. One looked at the young Asian woman in awe. He had never seen such beauty. He had to find out more. "Sis?", he asked softly. "W...wh...who's the Asian girl? I...I mean she's beautiful.", Timothy James Possible whispered to Kim.

"Tim her name is Luki. She tried to save me from being abducted and she got badly hurt in the process. She's a very nice girl. I like her a lot, she's going to stay with us for a while. Now reel your tongue up off the floor before I introduce you to her, and try not to drool on her too much.", Kim told her brother with a smirk.

Making sure that her brother wasn't hyperventilating first, Kim introduced them. Kim giggled to herself as she watch both of them blush a deep red. _'Oh boy, this might be fun. Tim ha__s been a thorn in my side when I dated for a long time. I just wonder if it's worth it to harass him just a little.', _she mused for a moment.

The cars arrived just as an idea hit her. She figured to let Ron in on it later._ 'Oh yes, this could be wonderful.',_ as Kimmie mentally rubbed her hands together.

Anne caught the glint in her eldest child's eyes and wondered what was up now.

Again Barb came to the rescue when she told everyone where to meet for dinner. Everyone needed the time to catch up; Barb knew she had to waylay the newlyweds for a couple of hours and this was the best way to do it.

Some of their friends had other things to attend to and told Ron and Kim that they would see them later.

---

At the restaurant they took their time and had to tell all the stories about the adventures that they had since they tied the knot. All wanted to know more about the young Japanese woman that accompanied the newlyweds home from Maui.

Tim was very interested in Luki and spent most of the time talking to her. For some reason Hanna was very comfortable around Luki as well like they were related or something.

A couple hours later Barb's phone rang. She hit the call button and spoke a few words and hit the end button. Ron looked at his mother. She told him it was the office and wasn't important.

Ron raised an eyebrow. _'A lie? Mom told a lie?',_ he mused. He looked over to his dad. _'Slight smile. Hmmm, I wonder.',_ he thought to himself. Glancing at his in-laws Ron just caught a glint in James' eyes. Ron chuckled to himself.

He was still smiling after they left in the Stoppable mini van. Tim Possible was following them home to help unload. Ron also noticed the nervousness that Tim had towards Luki.

After they had hauled the bags in mostly by Kim's younger brother, they all sat around and talked for about an hour. By this time everyone was getting tired. The newlyweds showed Luki her room. Kim helped the younger lady to unpack while Ron made a couple quick phone calls. It was a long day and everyone wanted to get to bed. They said good night to Luki and returned to _their _room.

Kim had to help give Ron a sponge bath because of his stitches as she had done since he got injured. It also gave her more of a reason to put her hands all over her husband without any snarky comments from her mother. With that chore taken care of Kim grabbed a quick shower; she knew in a couple of days sponge baths were going to be a thing of the past and she would be enjoying her showers and baths with her spouse again. Ron waited for his lover and when she came out he dried her off. It was a ritual that he had started to love.

Kim turned down the sheets and climbed in. A few seconds later she sprang back out with a dark look on her face. She peeled the covers off the bed. "Those villains, they short sheeted us! Those rats!", Kim cursed.

Ron ran around to the other side of the bed and helped her redo the bed. "Should we tell them or let 'em stew and wait for them to mention it?", he asked the beautiful redhead standing only a foot away from him in the buff.

"Let's not say anything and wait it out.", she giggled. "Come here my husband." she ordered as her eyes glowed blue again.

He drew her up and set her on the bed softly then climbed in after. She pulled herself closer. He kissed her chin and neck slowly moving to her hair and shoulder. The blue aura around them almost lit the room.

As they drifted off Ron asked her, "KP what do you think of the glow?"

"At first I thought it was weird, but then I could feel you even when you weren't touching me. When are we gonna talk about it?" she asked.

"How about when we are by ourselves hon, I don't want to freak anybody out. We might need to tell Sensei. That's another reason that Luki is here, that and we owe her. I have a feeling that a certain young man is very interested in her as well. Let's talk in the morning, I'll have Monique take Luki out shopping.", he told his wonderful wife.

---

A couple days later Ron did get his stitches out. Kim was now very happy. Luki got hers out too, and it looked like she might have a scar. That didn't seem to bother her at all. They would only show when she wore either a bikini or nothing at all. Kim's brother seemed to be hanging around a lot. Ron decided to play a little Mr. Dr. P. on him and scare him a bit. He was responsible to Yori for her and wanted to show he was a good guardian anyway.

Later that day Ron got Tim alone and gave him the 'one way to a back whole' speech that he himself had received on several occasions. Seeing Tim tremble a bit was worth it and finally Kim made Ron back down a bit. Kim told her brother, "not so funny being on the receiving end of it is it little brother?"

"Ah...no Kim, I saw that dad sure messed with Ron's head a couple of times. I'm glad it wasn't aimed at me before now.", he told his older sister.

"OK Tim we're not going to be that strict, but Luki is just getting over her injuries. I know you have a thing for her, but Ron and I promised Yori that she would be safe here. Just go a little slow. Just to let you know she is a ninja and can kick your butt if she wanted to. Her aunt and uncle are both instructors and the same thing goes for them. So, before you go out, ask first just as if she was 16. We'll talk to Sensei, Yori and Hirotaka to see how this should go.", Kim explained to her brother.

A few hours later Luki came in and told Kim that she had a date with Tim and would be in a little late.

_'Well that took long enough.' _Ron thought in shock.

---

After they left, Ron sat down in front of the fire that he made in the family room's fireplace. Ron held his hand up to give support to Kim as she sat down in front of him. He pulled her up on his lap and while putting his arms around Kim's waist he told her to relax and close her eyes. Ron slipped into a meditative state and was thinking when he decided to bring Kim in as well. As he entered her mind he announced his presence and guided her with him. He showed her the things that he learned through the years and they found themselves barefoot walking along on a grass path lined with stones. There was a comforting little stream off to the side. There were trees around them. It reminded Kim of trails in the mountains that she and Ron walked when they were younger before Josh reentered her life.

Ron felt her discomfort about Josh and sent her a soothing thought, "Y_ou are with me now dearest, just as I am with you. I believe, just as Yori and Sensei have said, that we are meant to be together. I can plainly see into you mind now that your love is for me. I am going to show you how to think with me. You have some MMP as does our baby, since Fukushima screwed up with the idols. The power will not hurt you. It will make you more sensitive to people and things around you. After we practice we might be able to send thoughts or feelings to each other without touching."_

Kim thought to Ron, "_Can you feel the baby Ron? Cause ever since the night that I was kidnapped I can feel her so much more, it's almost like we're talking sometimes. She knows we love her."_

Ron thought back, _"Remember the other day_ _honey, we heard the giggle. I told you that was her. I've already asked her if she liked her name. She didn't really understand the concept, but she knows we love her and her grandparents love her too. When I go to sleep at night I think to her, I get little impressions back. She knows who we are. Right now she knows you best and loves you. She can feel my thoughts and vibrations when I touch your tummy, that's one of the reasons that I do it so much."_

"_What's other reason that you put your hands on me so much honey?",_ she thought to him.

"_That would be that I love the feel of my badical wife and lover." _he thought to her with pride.

For a couple of hours the man and wife explored her new abilities. As Kim came back to her senses she whispered, "I love you Anna.", to the life growing inside her. She got a giggle back.

After the exercise Ron made Kim lay on her side. He rubbed her injured hamstring deeply and kissed it. He put forth the effort, Kim began to feel a warmth in her leg. It tingled. She asked what he was doing. "Honey I am doing what I can to repair the injury that you should never have gotten. I'm going to try and fix your leg. It's going to take months, maybe years, but I have to start sometime." he explained to Kim.

"But...but if you can fix me then how come you can't fix yourself honey?", she asked.

"It doesn't work that way for me, maybe for selfish people it does. Have you ever noticed the only time the MMP was in full force was when you were in danger. The rest of the time it manifested in strange ways. So I can't use it for me only for you and I guess the baby." he confided.

---

Over the next few weeks the couple went to the birthing classes and continued to enjoy each other's company. Kim continued to grow and was really showing. Ron never ever said anything bad about her weight, _'And everybody thought I was a total dunce about girls.', _he chuckled to himself.

He was always at her side. She began shopping for the nursery. Ron was learning all about putting furniture together. Finally, he said to heck with it and sent it all back. They went to another store and had it sent to the house assembled already. _'Well that's one less aggravation to deal with.',_ he thought. He continued with is nightly treatment of Kim's leg. He thought it was getting better.

---

Nearly a month before the baby was set to make her grand entrance, Ron had to report back to Fort Lewis to ETS. He was only gone a couple of days, but while he was gone Kim never felt so alone before. Tim had dropped by to see Luki and the next thing Kim knew her mom and dad showed up. When Ron returned he had a very happy reunion with his mate. Now that he was a civilian again Ron could now implement the plans that he and Kim had made.

Money wasn't a problem, Ron took an overseeing role in his investments including the restaurants. He knew that those places didn't need much input from him. His job was to keep all the employees happy, Ron did his very best. He knew his dad was keeping track of all the rest and it was making lots of money. This left Ron a lot of time on his hands. Then one day he got a phone call. "Sergeant Stoppable.", it began, "You were once asked if you were interested in helping with some seminars about the engagement you were in when your platoon was ambushed. Are you still willing to help us at the War College to help teach this seminar. You will be paid as an assistant instructor."

"Sir, I am interested in assisting, but there is no need to pay me I am well compensated through several trusts and quite frankly I don't need the money. One thing though, my wife is going to give birth in a few weeks and I simply must be here for that. Or if you have living quarters for a family we can come for the seminar and then return home. Kim wants to be close to her mother when she has the baby, and I agree with her.", he answered.

"Son would you like to bring the wife and baby out in about five months. We can send a plane for you. The seminar will only last three or four weeks and then you can head back home.", the instructor on the phone told him.

"Sir before I say yes I have to talk it over with my wife and her organization." Ron replied.

"What is your wife's company Ron?", he asked.

"Well sir, she doesn't work for a company, she works for Global Justice as a trainer, so we have to coordinate this a bit. I'll give you a call in a couple of days." Ron hung up then thought about a good way to break the news to his wife.

_Hmmm, grill steaks. Invite the girls over. Kim hasn't seen much of them since we got back. I'd better call the 'rents. Then head to the store.',_ he mused.

---

While Ron was on the grill Luki came out to see how he was doing. "Ron-san?", she asked, "I need some advice from an honorable and intelligent man such as yourself."

"Go ahead Luki, though I don't know much about the intelligent part.", he replied.

"You see I am developing feelings for a young man. I was trying to think how you Americans go past dating.", she asked blushing.

"Have you talked to Yori yet Luki, or maybe KP?", he asked surprised at how fast this was moving.

"No, I have not confided in Yori-san yet, nor Kim-san. That is a problem. You see the young man that I am interested in is Kim-san's brother. I am afraid of getting between them.", Luki answered with a worried look.

"Why don't you talk to KP, she's all for you and Tim being happy. Well, we both are. I'll tell you what, how about later when we're alone we'll all talk about this? Then if you want we can talk to Yori and Sensei too.", he assured her.

She smiled at this. Ron thought as Luki went back inside, _'I sure hope KP's on board with this.'_

After dinner Tim stuck around. They all discussed the turn of events. Ron told them that he thought that Luki's family should be asked their opinion and permission. They all readily agreed. Ron and Kim knew that Mr. And Mrs. Dr. P. would go with it too. Luki was a beautiful, charming, intelligent and skilled young woman that everyone liked.

A phone call later and Yori and Hirotaka were endorsing the plan too as long as they met Tim and his parents. Ron reminded them that they were Kim's parents too.

Hirotaka and Yori agreed to fly in on the weekend and stay for a couple of weeks.

---

At the pregnancy continued Kim was getting nervous. She felt ungainly and bloated. Of course being eight months pregnant was the cause. She was feeling uncomfortable. Ron made her lay on her side and massaged her all over. He could feel her back bothering her so he paid extra attention to it.

When they went to bed he had a great place to rest his hand. It was on her tummy, now it was like a watermelon. Ron almost thumped it to see what she would do. After a moment he thought better of that idea.

---

A few days later they met the ninja family at the airport. Hiro and Yori watched the young man around their niece. He treated her with reverence. They were amused that he held the door for her and gave her his arm for assistance. Tim made a great first impression on the Japanese couple. Tim took Yori and Hirotaka's son, Ron, inside and began playing with him like a big brother would. Ron looked on with a smile, "Hiro, thanks for naming your son after me. It is a great honor.", he told his friend.

"No Ron-san, it is an honor to be allowed to have your name in my house. Thank you for allowing it.", he replied.

They had a party over the weekend as well. Ron was doing what he did best, manning the grill. Ron watched as Hiro and Yori came out to get some air. Yori started, "Ron-san Kim-san's brother is a good young man. We like him, however he must come to Japan to speak with Luki-san's parents. We will speak positively about him. We will also tell them that he is the honorable brother of the mate to the Chosen One. That is a more powerful than you know Ron-san. Sometime you and Kim-san must make a trip to Yamanouchi and to see Luki-san's parents as well. It would be proper."

"I understand Yori, I will do so. You have to realize that KP's about ready to have the baby anytime. And for a few months after that we won't be going anywhere until everything settles down. When we come over, we will be bringing everybody. I'll get the big Gulf Stream to take us. By then everyone will be able to use the vacation." he finished.

"So for now, they may date. But they may not wed until after the meeting. Are we in agreement Chosen One?", Hirotaka asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to make decisions about Tim and Luki's future without them having a say in the beginning." Ron stated.

"Understood, we will talk after the party breaks up tonight.", Hiro finished.

Later that night all six adults talked together. Tim was amazed at what went on behind the scenes while they had the cookout. Luki smiled, _'T__he greatest of all things is that Tim-chun is a wonderful man. Maybe our future is together. The future of my family being joined with the family of the Chosen One through his wife. That would be honorable and we love each other. This will not be a political union, but one made with love.'_

A couple days later they talked with master Sensei. His conditions were that she return to Yamanouchi once a year to continue training and the approval of her family. They readily agreed. Sensei also agreed to put in a favorable word about Timothy Possible.

Tim began to study Japanese. He knew doing this and studying her culture that he would prove to be a better candidate for Luki's love. He put maximum effort into his studies now. He succeeded as only a super genius could.

---

Several days later. Kim got up in the middle of the night. She had a cramp. Ron was instantly awake and at her side. He centered himself._ 'The baby wants out, she's ready.",_ he thought.

Kim looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"I guess I'd better call your mom and the doctor. I'd better let our guests know as well.", he told his beloved.

Ron packed her bag. She had set everything out that she needed or wanted. One thing that Ron threw in extra was her Pandaroo. _'She may need something to focus on.', _Ron thought.

He made the phone calls. His mom and dad were worried. Anna was going to be a couple weeks early.

He called the Possibles next. Anne was instantly awake, the doctor part of her taking over. Ron heard James in the background. Ron could hear him get serious when the word 'baby' was mentioned.

Ron next went to the guest room and knocked. In a moment Hirotaka answered. Ron explained. Hiro flung the door wide open and almost dragged him to the ground in a massive hug. Yori was watching with a smile on her face from the bed. Ron stammered out the announcement again. As he turned away Yori came over and gave Ron a kiss before he turned to get his wife.

Only ten minutes had passed before the couple was out the door and on the way to the hospital. On the way to the car Kim yelled, "STOP." "AHH.", she cried. Ron looked at her. "My water broke honey, this is no false alarm.", she stated with fear.

Ron looked at her. Putting his wits together he asked her, "Have I told you how much I love you yet today KP?"

"Only with the way you look at me, touch me and speak to me honey.", she replied. With that she hugged him deeply. _'I'm so going to prove my love to him very soon.', _she thought as her heart filled with joy.

---

At the hospital Anne met her daughter. Ron hurried and filled out the paperwork. He was nervous. _'Women have babies everyday, so why am I worried. Nah, nothin' to worry about.', _he thought as he watched his hand shake. _'But that's my KP and my baby. Crap what kind of Chosen One and Monkey Master am I?', _he thought guiltily.

Twelve hours later, after a bunch of screaming, moaning, grunting and panting, a few threats here and there and one or two Ron Stoppable shaped impressions in the sturdy walls, Annabelle Mim Stoppable entered the world. Anne Possible brought forth the small bundle and presented it to her son-in-law with wide smile.

Kim looked at her husband and apologized on the spot as he put their first child into her waiting arms. He leaned down to her smiling. She whispered to her man, "I'm sorry honey, I love you so much but that just hurt a lot." She winced as the doctor stitched her up. Ron kept his body in front of the sight so that Kim wouldn't see them working. She tilted her head back so that he could kiss her. She gazed at her child, the life they created. She was soo tiny, pink and bald. Anna amazed everyone on the spot when she yawned and closed her eyes. She was tired too.

---

Kim was wheeled into her room with Ron and Anne now following. She was nearly as tired as her newborn. When the nurse tried to take the baby, Kim froze. Her mom told her, "Kimmie they're just going to weigh Anna do the official things that have to do she'll be alright, Ron will watch through through the glass."

Actually, Kim calmed down a lot when they handed Ron _his_ child to carry to the nursery. _'Even though he's a guy I trust him with her. He loves her as much as I do.',_ she thought with pride. After about 20 minutes he returned. Kim looked at him.

"Where's Anna?", she asked her husband growling.

"It's OK babe, Anna is laying in a crib surrounded by nurses. YOU need to get some rest. It'll be a couple of hours and I think we're gonna have a hungry, screaming kid. So rest and I'll be here. I have to give the tour and show her off to mom and dad.", he comforted his wife.

"You know honey, she was all nice and quiet before they took her temperature.", he mentioned.

"Huh? What did they do Ron?", she asked in a concerned manner for her daughter.

"Well...uh...KP they didn't put the thermometer in her mouth.", he grimaced.

"Oh...OH my.", Kim replied wide-eyed.

"Yeah.", he said casually, "Anna has a nice set of lungs. She woke right up too. I wonder if the nurse realized why she hit the wall."

That got them both laughing.

With that Kim Stoppable soon went to sleep.

---

The next two days went by in a blur for the new family. Ron wasn't there the whole time. He had to makes sure the house was up to Anne Possible's standards. It was a good thing for Ron that he spent the last six years in the Army. One thing that taught was how to pass inspections. Hiro and Yori offered to move to a hotel, but Ron told them that Kim would have his behind for having relatives staying at hotel instead of home.

"Relatives? Ron-san we are not related.", Hiro told the man of the house.

"In KP's mind she's related to you now. So just sit back and enjoy having Possible hyperactive-genius nephews and nieces around you a lot. I hope you all have good reactions.", Ron laughed.

---

The homecoming was attended by not only family, but Kim's friends Monique, Tara and Bonnie. All wanted to hold the baby. After while Anna fussed and wanted her dinner, well lunch. The girls headed to a more private place to enjoy conversation and stuff.

---

Over the next few weeks Ron got adept at the art of diaper change. He left the feeding to his wife. Kim was tired during that time. _'Three AM. Feedings, I'll be glad when she grows enough to sleep through the night.', _she thought tiredly.

---

Anna grew and grew she even grew some freckles. Soon the family took the jet to Pennsylvania so that Ron could help with the seminar. He appreciated all the officers that talked to him. They thanked him for doing what he did. Ron decided at this point that he could help more. A couple of times Kim brought her blond haired daughter in to see her daddy so he could hold her.

One afternoon he just got home noticing Anna was looking at her mother with a hungry look in her green eyes. "KP?", he asked.

"Honey, what's wrong?", she looked at him worriedly.

"Nothings wrong, KP. I just think I found out what I really want to do with my life. You know the restaurants don't need me very much and the trust doesn't need me I'm just sort of in the way. Well I...I just finally figured out what I want to do.", he told her.

"What is it honey?", she asked.

"Well I want to study history and learn about why battles were fought. What caused them and what happened after. I guess I wanna study the cause and effects of history. You don't mind do ya?", he asked nervously.

"Ronnie, that's a wonderful idea. I like the sound of Professor Stoppable.", she told him.

A few weeks later they were home. Ron enrolled in college. The courses that he needed to start with were offered at Middleton University. Ron already had an Associates Degree. The counselor set him up with a schedule. Ron would have his bachelor's in three or four years. And then another four years part time until he got his PHD. He was thrilled. Ron could help around the house. There was more than enough money to do everything they wanted.

Kim returned to Global Justice part time. She took Anna in with her since they had daycare and Kim was supplying Anna's menu through natural nutrition. _'Man that blond haired baby eats almost as much as her father.', _Kimberly Stoppable thought as she finished up after one feeding.

---

One night after getting off the phone to GJ, Ron called his and Kim's parents. "Pack your bags we're going a to take a short trip for a couple of weeks. Tim already knew and Luki hugged him. He knew it was time to meet her parents. Ron notified Yori and Hirotaka. They agreed to meet all together at first to make the introductions. The meetings went well. Tim had a long talk with Luki's father. There was no doubt in her father's mind how much this American loved his daughter.

The two fathers had a chance to talk. One night they went out, all four men. They came home late. The next day Tim asked him for her hand. Her dad smiled and gave Tim and his dad a huge hug. Then turning with tears in his eyes he hugged Ron as well. He told them in English, "It is honorable for the Rhu family to be joined with that of the Possible family and that of the Chosen One. This gives us great pride my friends.", he told all.

Seeing Kim holding her daughter Luki's father held out his hands. Kim smiled and put her in his arms. She told him that her nickname was Luki to honor his daughter for her friendship and bravery. With that he softly put the baby's head on his shoulder and spoke to her Japanese.

---

Two years later Ron was in cap and gown. Kimberly was proud of her man, he had finished much earlier than had been predicted. Anna didn't really understand much, but she knew that her mommy was very happy with her daddy. Kim blushed as they had celebrated the night before. She didn't imbibe too much. The twins had just started kicking a few days before.

---

In a couple weeks Ron was going to be giving away a bride and Kim was going to be Matron-of-Honor. Her brother and Luki had finally set the date. Unfortunately her parents had died in a car crash a year before. It had broken her heart. Tim stepped up to the plate and healed her with love. Yori and Hiro were coming over. Sensei was getting too old to travel and sent his best wishes for the new couple.

The wedding went off with out a hitch. The Possible, Stoppable and Takana (Hirotaka's) families were growing closer. In the previous weeks Monique had married that Ranger that she met at Kim's wedding officially, though she knew him as cousin Bob before Ron had reappeared. Ron ended up being Best Man, because the Captain Booth's brother had been deployed on short notice. Kim was again Matron-of-Honor. The year before Tara had gotten her man in uniform first. Kim was a Bride's Maid, but Ron was Best Man.

Finally, Bonnie made her announcement. She and Felix were tying the knot. Ron looked up his buddy. "Bonnie?", he asked. "Are you nuts?" he continued.

"She's changed since high school Ron.", Felix told his best friend. "When Bonnie got to college she was at the bottom of their food chain. It opened her eyes up a lot. Anyway remember how Kim was when you guys got married?", he explained.

"You mean?", Ron asked.

"Yeah, congratulations to us.", Felix finished with a smile as big as Utah.

"Wow buddy. Yeah like congratulations. I want you to know it's like nothing you ever felt before.

It was simple wedding. Kim couldn't believe that Bonnie would go for that, but she had insisted. It was so simple it was elegant.

---

Kim Possible against all odds regained her mobility with her leg. She didn't limp much anymore. She brought Wade Load in again, and with some help, restarted Team Possible. Kim had been out of the crime fighting too long to return. The new team worked harder on dispersing aid to victims of natural disasters. They brought in former Rangers and this worked out tremendously. Kim was the overseer of the operations. Ron was continuing his education with the goal of receiving his PHD. He continued to help teach seminars at the U S Army's War College. Kim and Ron really didn't need the money. The trusts continued to grow. That money also provided funds for the new team.

---

Then the big day came when Anna went to pre-K for the first time. Ron and his wife looked on in wonder as a small brown haired boy befriended their cherished daughter. The twins were over a year old and already were into everything. Kim had just told Ron the news the night before, that they might want to add an extension on to the house soon.

"How many this time KP?", he asked.

Kim flashed him the "V" sign. Two more Ronnie, now we'll have a basketball team.", she giggled.

---

James Possible looked at the scene of the blond haired girl with the green eyes and the brown haired boy with a smile to Anne. _'The circle of life. It has come all the way around for them.'_ He remembered a certain blond haired young boy befriending his cherished red haired daughter. What an adventure it became.

Thank you to all my readers. A great big thank you to CajunBear73 and Spectre666, without these two guys this would first never have gotten out. One night on IM we were talking CB73 asked me what I was up to. I mentioned I was writing something. He asked to see it. He edited it then asked me when I was going to post. To tell you all the truth I was flabbergasted Second, while CB73 has put up with a lot of poor writing, Spectre made me think about what I was doing and made me defend it. To guys that only want praise I can tell you that about the only way to get better is to accept criticism.

I know the first chapter popped fast. It was meant too. I wanted to convey a lost love found again. The kicker being the couple may not have much time together. I wonder if any of the younger readers know the term 'war bride'? Thinking of it that way it makes sense.

To say that this is the end of 'Once Again' would be an injustice to Kim, Ron and their family and friends. As I typed the fourth to last paragraph, I sat back and read it out loud and realized that I had finished it. I really did want to do a little more, because I wasn't done exploring their love for each other in the situations that I set them in. So, I wondered is it bad luck to open it back up? Therefore, I promise you I will write an epilogue soon or maybe a down the road story. Some readers have asked for sequels and prequels. Maybe in the future that will happen.

However, I must get back to some other writing that I left when I started 'Once Again' about 3 weeks ago. I am currently rewriting 'Hero's Corner'. I have learned a lot while writing 'Once Again'. Some of that will appear in the stories that will be published after Spectre666's 'Silence' is finished. So, if you are planning on reading 'Alone', 'Hero's Corner', 'the Resurrection', and 'the Reunion: Kimmie's Choice' and a couple of other small works you should read 'Silence' beforehand. Another look at after-Graduation events is Yankee Bard's 'Sometimes It's Hard to be a Hero' and CajunBear73's 'The Call of Wind Chimes', he did a real good job on that. As a matter of fact I just read it over again. So YB, please finish it man.

So to all my readers thank you for taking the time to read 'Once Again' and I'll see ya down the road a bit.

Sentinel 103


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. The places, characters and events that the Disney show, 'Kim Possible', belongs to them and it's creators not myself. The parts that haven't been invented by them belong to me. I no money from this hobby and it is only for personal enjoyment that I have written this.**

**A/N: Thanks to CajunBear73 for sticking with me on this and doing all the beta work through the 'Once Again' ARC. He has fixed more of my errors than you can believe and his wit and insight have been more helpful than you can ever realize. Thanks again to Jerridian who helped me out with different aspects during this whole thing. Someday I hope he gets back to writing on the site again. Thanks to Spectre666 he allowed he to pick his brain about certain things to.**

**Thanks to all the readers who have read through 'OA' so far and even more so to the reviewers and their comments. Just so you know the ARC is getting close to 50,000 hits. I am amazed....In one year. I really don't know what to say but THANK YOU very much. It humbles me to think of it. So if there is an aspiring writer out there....You can do it. For me it was a tough start...I was and am very rough with grammar and sentence structure....let alone spelling.....I recall one of CB73's notes, "Are you ever going to spell Bueno correctly?" I also remember my son, who has been writing on line for over ten years, "Dad I love you, but your writing is very boring."**

**After I post this I plan to be down for a few weeks and then we are going to shift gears and I plan to post 'The Guardian' while I finish 'The Truth' and 'Justice'. So yes, there are stories planned and being written The 'OA' ARC will slow down a bit after 'Justice' maybe one or two stories a year, but they will be coming. I have other things on my HD and I'd like to complete them and post them as well. Please have patience with me.**

**This chapter is set two days after Kim and Ron's wedding....yeah funny place for an Epilogue...But I'm a funny guy.**

**Thanks again.**

**ST-103.**

**----------**

Once Again

Chapter 9

Epilogue

_Zosky's Pub. Middleon, Colorado:_

"Well it looks like our two kids are finally on their honeymoon Dr. Director.", Major John Grant stated.

"Yes and it's about time too. It's finally time those two mended.", she replied, "Will Ron be allowed to stay in the Army?"

"Considering the brain trauma and the hearing loss, I highly doubt if he will be allowed back into combat. To bad, Stoppable was a natural. Maybe it's for the best. He took way too many chances in my opinion. He has wounds on him that you won't believe. Burns from those CBUs, shrapnel wounds, he has at least two gunshot wounds that I know of. He has had malaria. With all that other trauma. I think he's out of luck.", Grant told her.

"Well Kimberly hasn't had it so good either. She was in the UN bombing and almost lost her life. Then later during that drug interdiction raid she was severely injured in the leg. She has not returned to field duty because of that. With all the drugs those people fed her over the years to control her...Well I'm just happy that she finally got him. Now that they have a little girl on the way it looks a lot better for GJ chances don't you think Major?", Betty asked.

"Not at all Dr. Director, she might win a Scholarship to West Point. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure that it will be offered in due time.", He replied with a smile.

"How do you know that Major?", Betty asked.

"A little bird told me Ma'am.", he chuckled.

"That's cheating Major.", she fumed.

"And you were going to offer the child entry into an enhanced GJ Agent program...", he began.

"Yes I was...Is the bet still on then?", she asked.

"You don't hear us backing down.", Grant replied, "Anyway this old Japanese guy wants in. He's got something that was put in jug over five hundred years ago. That's how he wants to ante up."

"Which side does he want?", Betty asked.

"He wants the one where the little girl doesn't come to either of our Agencies Ma'am.", Grant informed her.

"Welll I suppose that will work out. Oh, and now that I think about it, how did you get Mr. Mankey to talk?", she asked.

"Fresh air Ma'am, that's all it took to see the error of his ways.", he replied with a smile.

"We're not backing down on the bet either Major...Oh look it seems that there's a discussion going on.", she pointed out with a grin, "I hope the boys aren't too rough on your men, my guys are specially trained."

"We'll see.", the Major replied with a small smile.

--

"Hey you bunch of grunts think you're so tough? We take down villains for a living.", Agent Walker told the Army guys standing around at the bar.

"Yeah you take down bumbling imbeciles for a living and toss them into jail so that they can escape. We take down trained armies and fighters permanently and put them six feet under. Hell yes, we're tougher that you.", Sergeant Wilson replied with an edge to his voice.

"Well you guys are just a bunch of ignorant ground pounders, cause you can't make it into an elite group like ours.", an agent known as Tommy Watkins retorted.

"What? You think Global Justice is elite compared to US Army Rangers? Buddy, I don't know what you've been drinking, but I'm pretty sure it's illegal.", SFC Albert 'Crazy Albert' Harris laughed.

"Why you...", Watkins started as he threw a punch at Albert.

Harris picked up the GJ agent after blocking his punch and slammed him down on the table next to him that got everyone's attention.

"FIGHT", the call rang out as men of opposing sides began a barroom fight. Breaking chairs and tables, the sides began working out their frustrations.

--

Betty rose, but felt an arm on hers. "Let them be for now. Some of my guys are getting ready to deploy and they need to blow off some steam to relax them.", Grant told her.

"That's relaxing?", she asked.

"Yeah it is for them. Remember they're used to killing men and blowing things up. Here help me move this table back. I don't want to disturb the place setting.", he asked as he watched to make sure that the empty chair and the open place on the table was not messed with. He moved over to it and reset everything. Betty nodded knowing what he was doing

--

Manny looked that the giant of a man he just dropped. _'Glass jaw, never woulda thunk it.'_ he mused while someone hit him in the back of his head and he dropped to his knees.

Two agents had Wilson between them, one trying to get behind. The newly minted Sergeant kicked the one he was facing in the...the...well between the legs. He felt the one behind him and drove his leg that he had been kicking the first agent with straight back in what many arts call a back kick. The second one dropped to the floor like a sack of rice. As Wilson turned he was hit on each side of the face by two different GJ Agents. The Sergeant quickly reached behind their heads and brought their noggins together with a thud. One just sank to the floor and the other more or less spiraled down.

As for SFC Harris, all that could be said was that he was in hog heaven. He was truly living up to his nick name 'Crazy Albert', by the time Manny had hit the floor like a sack of garbage, Albert had personally knocked out six of GJ's finest. "Man this is fun.", he yelled as someone broke a chair across his face not even fazing him in the least.

The guy holding the remains of the chair just had time to utter, "Oh no....", before the lights went out in his head after an Albert left cross. Albert finally found himself tackled to the floor by three other men in a flurry of arms and fists.

The mayhem continue for another four minutes.

Ben Turner was enjoying himself. _'We haven't had this much fun since Stoppable left.',_ he mused as he tossed a GJ tough guy through an unbroken window. He didn't have time to smirk too long as he was slammed into the bar by an arm that looked like it belonged on a Gorilla. Ben spun after contacting the hard wood surface which kept him from avoiding a beer stein that nearly smashed him in the face. "Hey that's not fair.", the Staff Sergerant yelled as someone cracked him in the head with a pool cue. By now the Ranger had enough and head butted the man who was now holding half of a pool stick.

Finally the tiff was subsiding. Most of Global Justice's best were holding onto various injuries, while for the most part the Rangers looked unscathed expect for some bruises, split lips and a few missing teeth.

--

Finally the Major had enough. Grant stood up and called out in a thundering voice, "I AM A RANGER!"

In less than a moment all his men stood at attention. The Global Justice Agents stood by amazed at how fast the Army men stopped. They wondered what was going to happen next.

SFC Albert Harris raised his voice, "Recognizing that I volunteered as a Ranger, fully knowing the hazards of my chosen profession, I will always endeavor to the uphold the prestige, honor, and high esprit de corps of the Rangers."

"Acknowledging the fact that a Ranger is a more elite soldier who arrives at the cutting edge of battle by land, sea, or air, I accept that as a Ranger my country expects me to move further, faster and fight harder than any other soldier.", Sergeant Wilson stated with pride.

SSGT Ben Turner, popping his neck, called out, "Never shall I fail my comrades. I will keep myself mentally alert, physically strong, and morally straight and I will shoulder more than my share of the task whatever it may be, one hundred percent and then some."

"Gallantly will I show the world that I am a specially selected and well trained soldier. My courtesy to superior officers, neatness of dress and care of equipment shall set the example for others to follow.", PFC Manny Hernandez recited with a clear voice after he spat out a tooth.

Spec 4 Alan Blackman began, "Energetically will I meet the enemies of my country. I shall defeat them on the field of battle for I am better trained and will fight with all my might. Surrender is not a Ranger word. I will never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy and under no circumstances will I ever embarrass my country."

"Readily will I display the intestinal fortitude required to fight on to the Ranger objective and complete the mission, though I be the lone survivor.", Sergeant George Crowe announced.

The Global Justice Agents just stood watching the men at attention in the silence that followed.

Eyes caught eyes. Turning to face the Major's table Sergeant Harris called out, "ATTENTION!"

Everyone, seeing what was to happen next took up their glasses, which had seemed to have been magically been filled.

Major Grant, turning to the empty chair, raised his glass, "To absent Comrades."

"To Absent Comrades.", came the reply. They all drained to the toast.

In the background and growing louder, they could hear the pipes as MSG Donald Legge played 'The Flowers Of The Forest'.

Dr. Director was moved by the dirge as the piper played for those who would never see their loved ones again.

---

"So you guys really are Rangers then?", Agent Will Du asked as he rubbed his jaw once the pipes ended.

"Sure are buddy. I'm thinking about re-enlisting since I'm on the E-6 list.", Sergeant Wilson replied.

"Well if you are so tough why don't you join GJ?", Du asked.

"Not enough action. After fighting along side Sergeant Stoppable for a couple of years you sometimes need an adrenalin fix.

"Anyway somebody has to take Stoppable's place now that he's out of action.", Wilson explained.

"Is he that good?", Will asked fishing for information.

"I know he was that good. Up until that last mission he was on. He only lost one man. The guy's name was Cole. I was his replacement. When I came on scene I was treated just like everyone else. We were a family...a very lethal family. We even pulled your tails out of the fire a couple of time Willie.", Wilson told him.

"Pulled us out of the fire? …. Hold it! You were there? If you were there in the drug bust, tell me what was your platoon's call?", Will asked.

"Red Dog 32.", Wilson replied, "I was there for the other one too, I wonder if your Dr. Director remembers me?"

"It was you?", Du gasped.

The new Sergeant just smiled in return.

"OK I believe you, who else was there?", Du asked again looking around.

Wilson pointed out ten men. "Those guys were the ones that put the smack down on the druggies." He pointed out two more, "Those guys were on both."

"Damned....I'd say thanks, but that doesn't cut it.", he stated.

"Bartender set up a round on me.", Will told him.

The bar tender began filling shot glasses. A minute later the bell sounded announcing the free drink.

As the evening wore on Sergeant Ben Turner got up to leave. "Hey where ya going Sarge?", Manny asked.

"Well unlike you guys I have a date and I'm going to meet this cute platinum blond that I met at the wedding.", he replied.

"She have a name?", Wilson asked.

"Huh, Oh yeah her name is Tara and she's a friend of Stoppable's. I'll see you guys at the motel.", he explained.

A few of the men began chuckling and slapping high fives as the Staff Sergeant strode out the door to his date as he straightened himself out.

---

_The Cabin. Washington:_

The two lovers watched the sun set in glorious majesty as they snuggled together after their time in the hot tub. "Have I ever told you how much I love you KP?", the blond haired young man asked.

"Yes you have, but not enough. I love the sound of your voice.", the red head replied.

"Well honey, I love this place it was a refuge for me....but that's not the real reason we came here first on our honeymoon....I want you to meet someone. I'll call her tomorrow, she was a good friend...not a lover because I never looked at another woman after we broke up.", Ron gathered his thoughts, "Remember when I came back? Remember what I told you I had been doing?", Ron asked

"Yeah honey, you had escorted a man home to his family.", Kim Stoppable replied.

"Well his widow is a soldier here at Fort Lewis. The last six months haven't been kind to her. I'd like for you to meet her. She's been a fan of yours for years.", he explained.

"Sure honey, I'd like to meet her. What's her name?", she asked her husband.

"Becky Stoner, I'll call her tomorrow and invite her out to dinner.", Ron replied pausing.

"You see eventually I think after we get settled you'll want to get Team Possible back to helping people. And with the Corporation, I think that we need a spokesperson. I'm pretty sure that Becky will be great in that role. You know me KP, I don't do well in front of the cameras. And GJ may not want you in front of them either.", he informed her.

"And you thought of this when Ron?", she asked.

"Ah… when I asked you to marry me? I mean it was just an idea. I thought it would be fun again. I don't want to fight bad guys with the team, we have GJ for that. I mean once I'm healthy again I might be able to help. And now we're starting a family....I don't want you being shot at again.", he told his wife.

"Good we'll talk to Becky. And we'll talk between you and me on how to best bring Team Possible back online.", Kim replied as she snuggled even closer to her man.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Have three teams ready to go),_ the old ninja master told his aide, _(Whatever happened before will not happen again. Ron-san has informed us where they are going on their honeymoon.)_

After he left Sensei looked at his two prized students, _(I wish you to lead the operation Yori-san and Hiro-san. No harm is to come to the Chosen One and his Chosen. You have done well and kept secrets. Make sure that whatever happens, Fukushima does not hurt Kim-san again.)_

_(Hai, Sensei. We will not fail.), _Hirotaka stated as he watched his wife and their son.

Hirotaka smiled as the ninja master picked up the baby and swayed back and forth with him.

_---_

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Ben Turner held the chair for the woman he just met a few days previously. Smiling, the former cheerleader sat down._ 'Is he the one?',_ she mused with a smile.

After ordering drinks he asked, "Miss King, I ...I mean thank you for coming to dinner with me."

Tara looked him over, "Sergeant, my name is Tara. Please call me that, I feel old when I'm called Miss or Ms. Oh my what happened to your face Ben...It looks a little puffy.", Tara asked worried.

"Oh we had a little discussion earlier Mis..Tara. It wasn't anything.", he confessed.

"Well it looks like you've been fighting. As long as you're not hurt it's alright...Now I've heard that you've been around Ron for a long time. Just what has he been doing all this time?", she inquired.

"Mis....I mean Tara, I was Stoppable's first Squad Leader, actually his only one. He took over the squad when I moved on....."

---

Hanging up the phone Suzie told her old friend, "Well Sensei has an idea that Kim-san and her long lost boy are going to end up in Maui, of all places, for their honeymoon. We'll meet Yori and Hiro there. It might be a good idea to do some shopping and be there when they show up. Sensei will have our rooms waiting on the island. Weapons too."

"Well at least this time we'll be able to have a good time sister. I mean hanging around that church in the shadows all night was boring. Too bad those Army guys escorted the artist outside. I wonder what they did with him?", Wanda asked.

"Oh you've missed your toy then?", Suzie chided.

"PLEASE sister, I thought that him seeing me again, might send him into shock....Oh well he'll turn up later, maybe as part of an exit ramp.", Wanda hoped out loud.

"We can only wish sister, he has caused us too much trouble.", Suzie Chin finished.

---

_Tara and Bonnie's home:_

"Well honey, Tara's on a date and she's left us to our own devices. What do you want to do for the night.", Bonnie asked her boyfriend.

"Honey why don't we order delivery? I just want to spend the night watching old movies and talking.", Felix told the teal eyed brunette.

'Sounds good. You wanna watch oldies or something else?", she asked.

"I wanna watch what you wanna watch Bonnie. I just like being with you.", he replied.

"Thanks, you know this is working out pretty well honey. Are you going to stop in and see Dr. Possible before you head back to Caltech?", she asked.

"Yeah, I want to fill him in on what Justine and I have been doing. I got the data on my laptop. Justine's been offered a post doc at MIT and she's going to teach for a while. Anyway she doesn't want to travel this far along in the pregnancy.", Felix informed her.

"Did she say what it's going to be this time?", Bonnie asked.

"Yeah it's a he. Remember when they asked permission to name a girl Kim and a boy Ron? It looks like we're going to be up to our elbows in kids with those names.", Felix replied.

"Yeah boyfriend, you know I was thinking....If we get that far, do me a favor. If we have a girl let's get away from my Mom and Dad's tradition and stay away from girl's names like mine. I'd like something a little more formal.", she asked.

"Sounds good to me. Now come over here.", he told her as she slid close to him on the sofa.

---

_Cambridge, Mass.:_

"I sure am glad that Mom's here to take care of little Kimmie.", Justine told her husband.

"Yeah, I'd hate to leave her with a babysitter right now.", Mike replied as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"God Mike I feel so ungainly right now, good thing in a little while it's going to be over. I sure hope it's easier than last time.", she prayed as she was helped outside the car.", the small blond genius observed.

Eight hours later a ten pound baby boy made his appearance. "What is the name Ma'am?", a nurse asked as she was recording the information.

"Mother, Justine Little, Father Mike Little. My son's name is Ronald Dean Little.", Mrs. Little replied.

After everything calmed down Mike was on his fifth call, "Hey Bonnie, spread the word his name is Ronald Dean Little, he's a healthy ten pound boy. We're gonna call him RD for short though."

-

_Tara and Bonnie's home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Bonnie was laughing when she got off the phone. "Felix, they had the kid. His name is Ronald Dean just like they asked Ron's parents. I'm going to spread the word so give me a few minutes OK?", she asked.

"Yeah babe, I'll make some calls from my cell. This is great news.", Felix replied.

The end.

* * *

A/N: Finally, Once Again is over. The epilogue as you might have noticed is tying some things together. It is also laying the groundwork for the next series of stories.

Daccu65 wanted to see the bar scene. I hope that came off OK. This is placed two days after the wedding of Kim and Ron. So there is some action to follow. It also explains why Justine and Mike weren't in Middleton.

Thanks to Daccu for the idea, and CB73 for the beta work.

I plan to take a little break from posting the rest of this ARC. That doesn't mean that I am finished with the storyline, but I have been writing on this except for one month since last Christmas usually about two to three hours a night. Quite frankly, I need a break. Two stories coming up in the series are 'The Truth' and 'Justice'. 'TT' is nearly finished, but I want to have 'Justice' done as well before I post.

The next piece that I plan on posting is titled 'The Guardian'. It is another look at post graduation. I have one chapter to finish on it. It is more _'mystical'_ than what I've written before. I hope you all enjoy it.

Come on CajunBear lets go have a beer...Hey, have you ever tried single malt? I....uh.....take that as a yes.

ST-103

--

Hi all, CajunBear73 here. You know the guy Sentinel103 referred to several times during this arc of angst that was the lives of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible. I helped work with him along through this expansive tale of love subverted and battered until Ron decided to tempt his doubts and finally face his greatest fear: what he believes of himself in regard to Kim Possible.

It was a blast to run alongside this as it developed and came to the point you are all at now, but be assured, there's much more to come from dear old Larry. I can promise that.

Now about some of his comments about some of my comments… (and he did highlight some of them a few chapters ago.) Let's just say they are true and leave it at that. One of the most enjoyable things I can say about running beta for him in this or any of his tales is that I now know how the MST3K gang felt while they were going off on some of the pictures they had to 'view' while in their predicament. Tom Servo's got nothin' on me, 'nuff said. LOL!

Screaming Phoenix would have wished he could have had this gig for all the ranting he gave throughout this run of the story. I got free-reign throughout the entire thing and S103's got the rough proofs to prove it.

It's been a blast and don't forget, there's more to come, after 'Once Again' I can guarantee it.

Now, the ball's back in your court, S103, time to run with it.

Booyah!

CajunBear73


End file.
